Ken to Hana no Buyou
by Via Ni
Summary: Terpisah 14 tahun dan menjalani hidup yang berbeda. Samurai dan Geisha saling menari layaknya pedang dan bunga. cinta tumbuh setelah kembali bertemu, namun keberadaannya sulit digapai./"Hinata, larilah bersamaku, tinggalkan tempat ini."/"Tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa menentangku. Bahkan samurai kebangganku sendiri."/"Aku tidak mau melihatmu mati di hadapanku lagi, Naruto-kun."
1. Chapter 1

Tatapan mata bulannya lembut bagaikan purnama sempurna di malam hari, tutur katanya manis dan selalu menyunggingkan senyuman, gerakannya gemulai layaknya dandelion yang bergerak mengikuti hembusan angin.

Sopan, elegan, bertalenta. . .

Gerakan jemari saat memetikkan sebuah alat musik petik bernama _Shamisen_, mampu membuat pengunjung kedai _Ocha _terhipnotis karenanya. Terlebih saat bibir mungil berwarna merah itu mengalunkan nada-nada penuh sajak ketenangan.

Memejamkan mata untuk menikmati alunan surgawi dengan aroma terapi dari _Ocha_. Semua pengunjung terdiam memperhatikan _Geisha_ muda itu, terlebih para saudagar kaya dan para mentri yang tengah menimang-nimang harga sang Geisha hanya untuk menemani mereka untuk menyajikan _Ocha_.

Sang mata bulan membuka matanya setelah menyelesaikan alunan musik yang ia bawakan. Ia menunduk memberi hormat pada pelanggan pertama setelah ia diangkat menjadi seorang _Geisha_.

_Shiroi Lavender_ , itulah julukan untuk _Geisha_ baru itu. Lavender yang terus berdiri meski terkena angin topan sekaligus. Berdiri mempertahankan perannya sebagai seorang Geisha.

. . . .

Sementara sang mata pedang menatap dengan tajam, memantulkan kilau pada sang lawan, menawarkan rasa sakit dan penderitaan pada akhir kehidupan.

Bergerak dengan lincah menembus hutan bambu, mematahkan tulang musuh yang bermandikan darah, tatapan kosong terpatri jelas dari wajah sang pemuda yang tengah kerasukan karena jiwa iblisnya menguasai hati dan perasaan.

Tangan penuh peluh dan darah menggenggam erat katana yang tengah mengacung pada seorang pria paruh baya yang berperawakan bagaikan saudagar kaya, tanpa ampun katana itu menghujat menembus jantung sang korban.

Dentingan katana saat disabitkan bagaikan musik indah di telinga sang pemuda yang dijuluki _Kuroi Batosai_.

...

* * *

**Ken to Hana no Buyou**

**Disclaimer© Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author: Vinara 28**

**Pair: Naruto U. &amp; Hinata H.**

**Genre: Angsh/Romace**

**Rate: M**

* * *

_Jepang, era kekaisaran Meiji._

Musim semi di _Kyoto_ sering kali menyajikan berbagai Festival salah satunya adalah _Miyako Odori_. Tarian bunga Sakura yang dilakukan oleh para _Geisha _dan _Maiko_.

Mata bulan itu tak berkedip menatap tarian _Kabuke_, meski ia hanya melihat dari sela pagar kayu pembatas sekalipun.

"Dor.."

Mata bulan itu tersentak kaget setelah seorang anak kecil mengagetinya. "Naru-kun, kau mengagetkanku saja." Grutu Hinata —Sang mata bulan—, setelah mendapati seorang bocah berambut _Blonde_ dengan _Hakama_ hitam abu-abu yang sudah ia kenakan dengan rapi.

"Hina-chan kenapa hanya mengintip?" Tanya Naruto penasaran, Naruto juga ikut melihat festival bunga sakura tersebut dari lubang salah satu pagar kayu.

"Habisnya di sana ramai, Hina-chan takut ada orang jahat." Keluh Hinata dengan wajah yang memerah, apa lagi ditambah pipi tembem seperti bakpau mengembang semakin terllihat lucu dan imut.

"Hina-chan tidak perlu takut, kan ada Naru yang melindungi Hina-chan. Naru kan calon _Samurai _hebat." Ujar Naruto sambil membusungkan dada dan menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Hinata terkikik dan akhirnya mengangguk.

Dua bocah kecil berumur Sepuluh dan Delapan tahun itu berjalan bersama menembus himpitan pengunjung yang ikut menikmati festival.

"Huaa.." teriak Hinata mengagumi pertunjukan tari dari para Geisha. "Naru-kun, Hina-chan mau seperti mereka." Ujar Hinata menunjuk-nujuk Geisha.

"Naru rasa Hina-chan tidak akan bisa, liahtlah kaki Hina-chan yang pendek itu sangat berbeda dengan Kakak-kakak itu. " Ledek Naruto.

Hinata menggembungkan pipinya. "Hina-chan akan makan banyak dan tumbuh tinggi dan berubah jadi gadis cantik seperti mereka, awas kalau Naru-kun jatuh cinta dengan Hina-chan nanti." Ucap Hinata marah.

Naruto tertawa lepas lalu mencubit pipi gembul Hinata. "Gadis jelek sepertimu tidak akan ada yang suka, jadi apa boleh buat, Naru sebagai teman Hina-chan harus bertanggung jawab menikahimu kelak, itulah tugas sebagai seorang teman." Balas Naruto polos. Bahkan sangat polos untuk anak seusia mereka.

Para pengunjung mulai ramai hingga mereka berhimpitan. Naruto memeluk Hinata agar Hinata tidak terjatuh. "Naru-kun jahat, Hina-chan akan jadi gadis yang cantik. Hina-chan akan membuat semua laki-laki di Jepang suka dengan Hina." Hinata mendorong tubuh Naruto dan meninggalkannya sendiri. Hinata sudah telanjur ngambek karena dikatai Jelek.

"Hina-chan.. tunggu Naru."

**~oOo~**

"Hina-chan tidak marah lagi kan?" tanya Naruto setelah meminta maaf pada Hinata saat perjalanan pulang mereka.

"Uhm," Hinata mengagguk malu-malu.

Naruto mengusap dada tanda bersyukur.

"Ne, Hina-chan biar Naru saja yang membawa lampion itu." Pinta Naruto meraih lampion yang dibawa Hinata sebagai alat penerang.

Naruto dan Hinata adalah sahabat sejak mereka masih sangat kecil, karena mereka tinggal bersebelahan, terlebih orang tua mereka adalah mentri negara yang bekerja pada satu divisi yang sama.

_Pluk.._

Naruto menjatuhkan Lenteranya saat didapati tempat tinggal mereka sudah porak-poranda dan hancur. Hinata mendekat kearah Naruto dan bersembunyi di belakangnya.

"Naru-kun, aku takut," tutur Hinata ketakutan.

Naruto juga ketakutan, bahkan tubuhnya mulai bergetar tapi Naruto berusaha tenang. "Hina-chan tidak perlu takut, mungkin tadi ada preman yang mengamuk. Orang tua kita pasti sedang mengungsi di balai kepala desa." Naruto merangkul lengan Hinata, menuntunnya untuk menuju rumah kepala desa.

Tapi mata Hinata menangkap sosok yang sangat ia kenal. "TOU-SAN..!" jerit Hinata berlari menuju jasad yang tergeletak di depan rumah. "Tou-san, buka matamu Tou-san." Rengek Hinata menepuk-nepuk pipi Hiashi.

Naruto yang berdiri di sebelah Hinata hanya bisa menahan tangis, bahkan dia sendiri tidak berani menoleh ke arah rumahnya, Naruto tidak mau melihat hal yang sama di rumahnya.

Hinata tidak mendapati tanda-tanda bahwa Hiashi masih hidup, ia segera menghambur ke dalam rumah mengecek Kaa-san dan Oni-chan. "Kaa-san.. kaa-san tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hinata memeluk wanita paruh baya yang tengah merayap menuju pintu. "Hi..nah-ta.. Per-gi." Ucap wanita itu terpatah-patah. Hinata menggeleng "Tidak Oka-san, Hinata tidak akan pergi."

Dengan tenaga yang tersisa ibu Hinata mendorong Hinata hingga Hinata terjungkal jatuh di bawah kolong teras depan rumah. Naruto masih terdiam menatap Ibu Hinata yang penuh darah.

"Kalian semua tidak akan selamat." Mata Shafir Naruto membulat saat melihat seorang samurai menusuk Ibu Hinata dengan katana. Naruto segera menghampiri Hinata dan mendekap mulutnya. "Suutt.."

"Meski hanya dua bocah sekalipun," kata samurai tersebut setelah membunuh Ibu Hinata. Naruto menarik Hinata untuk segera pergi dari sana.

"Naru-kun.. hiks.. aku tidak mau pergi, aku mau bersama Tou-san dan Kaa-san.." Rengek Hinata sesenggrukan.

"Hiks.. Hina-chan baka.. Oba-san tadi menyuruhmu pergi, hiks.." Naruto tak mampu menahan tangisnya. Bahkan dia sendiri belum sempat memastikan keadaan orang tuanya, apakah masih hidup apa sudah mati dibunuh samurai sang batosai tersebut.

"Kita semua tidak akan selamat Hinata.. hiks.." mereka berlari ke arah hutan, bersembunyi dari samurai yang mengejar mereka. _'Apa kita akan selamat? Apa bocah sepertiku bisa menjamin keselamatan kita?'_ jerit Naruto dalam hati.

**~oOo~**

Fajar mulai menyingsing menyisakan tetes air mata yang mulai menguap bersamaan dengan embun. Kedua bocah tersebut tertidur dengan wajah letih di dalam gua pinggir hutan.

Naruto berdiri menatap langit-langit gua yang gelap. Kejadian semalam menyisakan luka pedih di hatinya. _'Tou-san, Kaa-san. Apa kalian masih hidup?' _tanya Naruto dalam hati. Naruto melirik sejenak ke arah Hinata. Dia masih tertidur nyenyak, mungkin karena semalam Hinata menangis sejadi-jadinya sampai hampir subuh.

Naruto membelai lembut surai indigo Hinata sebelum akhirnya Naruto bertekat kembali kerumah mereka, hanya untuk memastikan apa masih ada yang hidup. _'Tunggu aku sebentar disini, aku akan segera kembali.' _Ucap Naruto.

Naruto menyusup melewati himpitan warga yang mengerumuni rumah mereka, dengan hati yang kuat Naruto menatap satu-satu jasad yang sudah digotong dengan tandu yang terbuat dari kayu dan jerami. Naruto membungkam mulutnya dengan tangan saat ia melihat jasad pria paruh baya berambut blonde dan wanita paruh baya berambut merah. _'Tou-san.. Kaa-san..'_

Tak jauh dari sana ada seorang pria yang tengah memperhatikan Naruto dengan intens. Seketika Naruto langsung terjatuh saat mendapati tatapan itu. _'Dia, dia orang yang membunuh Oba-san semalam.' _Tubuh Naruto gemetaran ia segera berlari kembali kehutan.

Tanah terjal dengan akar besar membuat langkah Naruto tertatih dan terjatuh beberapa kali, tatapan horornya tak henti-henti menatap kebelakang, barang kali orang itu mengikutinya. Tapi sampai sekarang tidak ada seorangpun mengikuti Naruto.

"Hina-chan.. hoshh... Hina-chan.." Naruto berteriak kencang dari bibir Goa. Tapi tidak ada sautan dari dalam, Hinata sudah pergi, tidak lagi ada di dalam.

"HINATA..!" teriak Naruto histeris saat sahabatnya tersebut tidak ada.

Samar-samar Naruto mendengar suara isakan kencil dari hilir sungai, tak dapat dipungkiri lagi itu adalah suara Hinata. Naruto berlari menghampiri asal suara itu, alangkah terkejutnya saat ia mendapati Hinata tengah ditarik oleh seorang pria dewasa yang tak lain adalah samurai.

"Lepaskan Hinata." Triak Naruto, meski sedikit gemetaran Naruto mencoba terlihat berani. Hanya Hinatalah satu-satunya orang yang ia miliki sekarang, dan dia tidak mau kehilangan Hinata. "Aku mohon, lepaskan dia tuan." Pinta Naruto kali ini dengan nada memohon.

Pria tersebut menatap tajam ke arah Naruto, rambutnya yang keperakan panjang melambai terkena angin. "Jangan buat aku tertawa bocah." Ujarnya dingin, pria bernama Kabuto itu melempar Hinata dengan kasar. Lalu Kabuto mencabut katananya. "Putra Minato ternyata berani juga, hm.. tapi sayang, kau harus mati di tanganku."

Iris shafir itu membulat saat kilat dari katana Kabuto tersebut membias sinar matahari dan mengenai matanya. Naruto menunduk dengan cepat menghindari tebasan dari Kabuto. Beruntunglah Naruto karena sempat diajarkan dasar-dasar bela diri dari ayahnya. Tapi bagaimana pun juga dia hanya anak kecil yang akan menangis jika dia terluka.

Naruto menyambar sebuah kayu dengan panjang satu meter. Ia mengeratkan genggamannya layaknya menggenggam katana "Hiiaaa.." Naruto berlari menerjang Kabuto.

_Crass.._

_Pluk.._

Kayu yang dipegang Naruto terpotong jadi dua. Naruto merasakan rasa perih menjalar di pipinya.

"Naru-kun.." Hinata berlari mendekati Naruto dengan beruraia air mata, "Ayo kita lari." Rengek Hinata menarik lengan Naruto.

Naruto dan Hinata berlari menghindari Kabuto mereka mencoba kabur sebisa mungkin.

_Sring.._

Lagi, pipi Naruto terkena tebasan di sisi yang sama hingga membentuk dua garis di pipi sebelah kanannya. "Itaii.." Naruto masih berlari bersama Hinata, keselamatan Hinata adalah nomor satu bahkan meski harus mengorbankan nyawanya.

Kabuto memutar mata bosan, bosan karena harus melawan anak kecil seperti mereka. Tapi apa boleh buat dia sudah ditugaskan untuk membunuh seluruh keluarga Hyuuga dan Namikaze.

Kabuto mencoba bermain-main sejenak dengan kedua bocah tersebut hingga kedua pipi Naruto terluka parah membentuk tiga sayatan di masing-masing pipi. Kabuto yang mulai bosan akhirnya menebas punggung Naruto hingga Naruto tergeletak tak berdaya.

"Naru-kun." Hinata memeluk tubuh Naruto yang ambruk menimpa dirinya.

Tangan Naruto merayap naik membelai pipi Hinata. "Pergi, selamatkan dirimu. Maaf, aku tidak bisa melindungimu," ucap Naruto lirih sebelum akhirnya tangan Naruto terkulai lemas.

"Naru-kun.. hiks.. NARUTO-KUN...!" Jerit Hinata ketika disadari tubuh Naruto sudah tak bergerak lagi. Kristal bening bercucuran dari iris lavender tersebut, menetes hingga ke wajah Naruto.

Semua sia-sia, hingga saat Naruto berdiri di hadapannya dia masih mempunyai alasan untuk hidup. Tapi saat ini? Siapa alasan untuk bocah ini melanjutkan hidup? Keluarga, krabat, sahabat. Semuanya telah pergi. Tinggal dia sendiri terduduk memeluk tubuh sahabatnya yang tak bergerak menunggu sabitan katana dari seorang pria yang bediri dengan angkuh memandangi keadaan tragis tersebut.

Hinata berdiri mendekati Kabuto, ia meraih ujung besi katana tersebut lalu ia tempelkan pada pangkal lehernya. "Bunuh aku tuan, semakin cepat kau membunuhku maka semakin cepat pula aku tidak akan merasakan rasa perih ini." Hinata memejamkan matanya.

Kabuto membuang muka, ia sarungkan kembali katana miliknya membuat Hinata tersentak kaget. "Tidak ada untungnya juga kalau aku membunuhmu. Kau akan kujual di Rumah hiburan, sepertinya wajahmu lumayan untuk kutukarkan dengan uang."

**~oOo~**

Seorang wanita berparas cantik dengan tantanan rambut disanggul sedemikian rupa hingga membentuk seperti buah persik yang dibelah dua –tantanan _Momoware_—. Tak lupa _Hanakanzami_ berbentuk bunga sakura menghias sanggul wanita paruh baya tersebut.

Pembawaannya tenang dengan penuh sopan santun, tapi juga tegas dan terlihat wibawah.

"Lima juta jika kau mau," ujar sang wanita datar. Kabuto sedikit menggerutu saat wanita cantik di hadapannya menawar 'Barang' yang ia jual dengan harga yang sangat sedikit.

"Lima belas juta," tegas Kabuto tak mau kalah. "Lihatlah dia sangat cantik, wajahnya berkharisma dia pasti bisa menggait saudagar-saudagar kaya nantinya, bisnismu juga pasti akan makin maju." Rayu Kabuto membujuk wanita tersebut. "Tsunade-sama, apa kau tidak melihat kecantikannya? Bukankah kau sangat peka melihat kecantikan anak?" tanya Kabuto menanti jawaban dari Tsunade.

Tsunade memejamkan matanya, ia tengah berpikir matang-matang. Jumlah uang yang ia sebutkan sudah masuk tarif standar untuk membeli anak yang akan ia didik menjadi _Geisha_.

Tubuh Hinata meringkuk dengan mulut disekap, ia hanya menggeliat mencoba untuk melarikan diri, keringat dingin mengucur saat ia menatap mata Tsunade yang tengah menilainya.

Tsunade mendekati tubuh mungil kumuh dan penuh luka tersebut. Ia menimbang apakah gadis kecil di hadapannya ini bisa menjadi _Geisha_ terkenal nantinya?

Mata yang bulat dan jernih, iris berwarna senada dengan bulan mencerminkan keanggunan dan kelembutan. Kulit mulus dan putih meski banyak luka dan lebam, tapi dengan perawatan tubuh bocah tersebut bisa kembali mulus. Rambut panjang lebat berwarna biru gelap sangat kontras dengan irisnya. Bagaikan keindahan malam yang menenangkan.

"Sepuluh juta, jika tidak mau kau jual di tempat lain." Tawar terakhir Tsunade.

Kabuto menghela napas pasrah. "Baiklah, Sepuluh juta." Dia mengakui kalau Tsunade benar-benar pintar dalam menawar. Tsunade tersenyum tipis sebelum akhirnya dia memanggil seorang pelayan berambut gelap yang datang dengan membawa koper berisi nominal Yen yang sudah menjadi kesepakatan.

Kabuto keluar dari rumah para _Geisha —Okiya_— setelah mendapatkan apa yang ia mau, ia memandangi rumah tersebut dengan seringai kecil. "Dengan begini aku mendapat bayaran dua kali lipat," ujar Kabuto licik.

Sementara itu di dalam _Okiya_.

Hinata berjalan sedikit terseok-seok karena tubuhnya yang sudah lemas, ia belum mendapat pasokan makanan selama dua hari. Seorang wanita dewasa berjalan membimbingnya untuk memasuki salah satu kamar yang akan Hinata tempati.

"Mandilah dan ganti bajumu, kita di sini tidak menerima sampah yang berbau busuk, jadi jika kau mau mendapatkan makanan, besihkan tubuhmu segera," ujar Wanita tersebut ketus sembari melempar tubuh Hinata ke lantai kayu.

Hinata mengangguk ketakutan. Ia segera berlari memasuki kamar mandi dan berendam di sana. Hinata menutup matanya menikmati air hangat yang menyerap kekulitnya. Gadis kecil itu terlalu takut dengan apa yang akan terjadi ke depan.

Seorang diri di tempat yang asing, siapa pun akan merasa takut, terlebih lagi dia mendapatkan perlakuan buruk. Tentu sangat wajar jika Hinata kecil merasa ketakutan.

Terbesit pemikiran nekat untuk mengakhiri hidup. Hinata menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dalam bak kayu besar. Kedua kelopak matanya terbuka menatap tangan mungilnya yang dulu digenggam oleh kedua orang tuanya dan juga Naruto.

'_Hinata, selamatkan dirimu' _

Hinata segera muncul ke permukaan saat ia mendengar suara Naruto yang lembut tanpa tenaga menyuruhnya untuk menyelamatkan diri. Iris mata Hinata mulai mengucurkan air mata saat ia mengingat bagaimana kehidupannya dulu. Dan kini semuanya sudah hancur dalam semalam.

**~oOo~**

Di sinilah sekarang, gadis kecil berkimono abu-abu dengan motif garis patah-patah berwarna hitam. Ia berdiri di sebelah seorang kakak yang terlihat lebih lembut dari sebelumnya. Ekor mata bulan itu terus menyusuri setiap sudut ruangan yang begitu luas dengan beberapa meja bulat berukuran diameter satu meter. Di sana sudah ada beberapa anak seusia dengan Hinata yang duduk melingkar pada meja yang dipenuhi dengan makanan.

Hinata meneguk ludah saat melihat macam-macam makanan yang tersanding di atas meja yang tingginya hanya sekitar 30cm. Tanpa ia sadari semua mata tengah tertuju padanya.

"_Minna_, perkenalkan dia _Shikomi_ baru di sini, namanya adalah Hinata. Aku harap kalian bisa berteman baik dengan Hinata," ucap sang Kakak mengenalkan Hinata.

Hinata membungkuk sejenak memberi Hormat.

Semuanya membalas dengan menunduk. "Selamat datang di _Okiya Konoha_," ucap salah satu gadis kecil bersurai Merah muda yang digerai memberi sambutan selamat datang.

"_Okiya Konoha?"_ tanya Hinata, ia masih tidak tahu berada di mana dan akan menjadi apa.

"Iya, _Okiya Konoha_ nama rumah untuk para Geisha yang ada di distrik Kiyoto. " jawab sang kakak pembimbing yang sedari tadi berdiri di muka ruangan.

Mata Hinata membulat sempurna. "Ge-Geisha?"

**~oOo~**

Sementara itu di dalam hutan, tepatnya di lokasi dimana Naruto terkapar tak berdaya. Terlihat seorang pria berdiri di hadapan bocah laki-laki yang sudah tak bergerak.

Pria tersebut berjongkok menyentuh pergelangan tangan Naruto yang masih berdenyut meski sangat lemah.

"Kau bisa menjadi alat pembunuh yang kuat jika kau dilatih dengan keras. Hmm.. sepertinya kau punya bakat beladiri." Ucap pria tersebut. Bibirnya membentuk satu lengkungan ia yakin bisa merubah bocah yang tak berdaya saat ini menjadi seorang Samurai atau lebih tepatnya Batosai.

.

**TBC**

.

.

—_Disini ada istilah-istilah yang mungkin masih banyak orang yang belum mengetahuinya:_

_**Geisha**__: Wanita seni yang menghibur dengan tarian, nyanyian dan alat musik (Pekerja seni)_

_**Meiko**__: Murid Geisha. Bisa diartikan dengan Gadis penari._

_**Shikomi**__: Tingkat dasar untuk menjadi Geisha. Biasanya mereka akan menjadi pelayan Geisha yang melayani para Geisha dari bangun sampai tidur. _

_**Okamisan**__: Ibu para Geisha, atau lebih mudah disebut seperti kepala rumah/pemimpin rumah, tempat Geisha tinggal. _

_**Okiya**__: Istilah rumah yang ditempati Geisha._

_**Shamisen**__: Alat musik petik seperi kecapi (Alat musik tradisional jepang)._

_**Hanakazami**__: Tusuk rambut/ Hiasan rambut yang berbentuk seperti bunga merambat yang ditusukan pada konde Geisha._

_**Momoware**__: Istilah tatanan rambut Geisha. _

.

Gomen, kalau artinya kurang pas. Atau penggambaran latarnya yang tidak tepat.

Sebenernya Vinara sudah lama pengen nulis cerita tentang Geisha, tapi Vinara masih belum yakin, dan entah dapet ilham dari mana, akhirnya Vinara memutuskan untuk mempelajari dan mencari tahu apa itu Geisha? meski sampai sekarang Vinara belum paham betul bagaimana kehidupan Geisha dan belum tahu betul apa itu Geisha.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ken to Hana no Buyou**

**Disclaimer© Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author: Vinara 28**

**Pair: Naruto U. &amp; Hinata H.**

**Genre: Angsh/Romace**

**Rate: M**

**Warning: Gaje, Abal, OOC, No EYD. (No Lemon.)**

* * *

Pagi buta di _Okiya_, sudah terlihat para _Shikomi _yang mulai sibuk membereskan kamar _geisha_ ada juga yang tengah sibuk mencuci pakaian dan memasak. Gadis kecil berambut Indigo ini tengah memukul-mukul _Kimono_ kakak-kakak _geisha _yang begitu banyak hingga dua bak cucian, ia duduk beralaskan kursi kayu kecil untuk memudahkannya mencuci.

_Brukk.. _

_Shikomi_ lainnya melempar Kimono yang baru ia ambil dari kamar _geisha_ untuk dicuci oleh Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata hanya menatap datar pada gundukan cucian tersebut.

Sudah Seminggu Hinata di sini, ia melakukan pekerjaan rumah dan tugas-tugas berat lainnya. Bukan hanya karena itu tugas sebagai Shikomi, tapi dia rela melakukan itu untuk mengusir perasaan sedih saat ia teringat kejadian tragis yang menimpanya. Berdiam diri dan merenungi nasib tak akan merubah keadaan.

Setelah tau Hinata akan menjadi seorang _geisha_ kelak, tak ada perasaan bahagia setitik pun dalam hatinya, mungkin dulu ia memang mengagumi penghibur kalangan elit ini. Tapi sekarang..

Seakan semuanya hancur bersamaan perginya harapan hidupnya. Dia menginginkan menjadi _geisha_ karena ingin menunjukan pada Naruto bahwa dia adalah gadis yang cantik dan bertalenta, tapi setelah Naruto pergi, siapa yang akan dia pamerkan nantinya?

"Hinata, bisakah kau mencuci lebih cepat? Pekerjaan kita sudah sangat menumpuk," gertak _Shikomi_ yang lainya, wajahnya menunjukan ekspresi tak suka pada Hinata, karena dia merasa Hinata jauh lebih cantik dari pada dirinya.

"Iya Ino-san, aku akan lebih cepat." Sambut Hinata, mempercepat pekerjaannya. Tidak peduli kalau temannya itu malah bersantai-santai ria tanpa membantu sedikit pun.

Rambut biru gelap yang dikuncir bawah berlenggak-lenggok ke kanan dan ke kiri mengikuti terpaan angin saat gadis kecil itu berlari ke sana kemari menyauti panggilan yang ditujukan untuknya.

"Hinata, tolong ambilkan ini."

"Hinata, bisa pegang ini sebentar?"

"Hinata, apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat rapikan kamarku sekarang."

"Hinata no baka. Lihat apa yang kau perbuat dengan bajuku.. kau sudah merobeknya."

_Plakk!_

Seketika tubuh mungil itu tersungkur jatuh ke lantai kayu saat seorang _geisha_ menamparnya dengan keras, hanya karena Hinata merobekkan _kimono_ yang seharusnya ia pakai hari ini.

Hinata meringis kesakitan. Ia membungkuk meminta maaf sambil terus memegangi pipi kanan yang sudah memerah dan bengkak. "_Sumimasen Konan-sama_. Hiks.. Hina-chan akan menjahitkannya untukmu," ujar Hinata memelas.

Begitu banyak persaingan yang ada dalam _Okiya_. Karena mereka merasa akan tersaingi dan pamor mereka akan menurun dengan adanya _geisha_ yang jauh lebih cantik dari mereka. Tapi tidak semua _geisha_ yang memiliki pikiran picik seperti itu.

Hinata menangis di pojok gudang, bersembunyi karena takut dimarahi lagi. Meski di sana ada Tsunade yang menjabat sebagai _Okamisan_, tak lantas membuat semua penghuni _Okiya_ itu merasa aman. Karena ancaman dan lain hal, semua hanya bisa bungkam dan berpura-pura tak melihat.

"Air mata adalah hal yang sia-sia di sini. Jika kau ingin bertahan, kenakan topengmu dan berpura-pura kuat." Seorang _geisha_ berperawakan sangat cantik yang memiliki iris mata hampir sama seperti Hinata, berdiri di samping Hinata, membuat Hinata tersentak kaget dan segera menghapus tetesan air mata yang melekat di pipinya.

"_Sumimasen _Shion-sama, bukan maksudku untuk menangis," tutur Hinata cepat dan merubah posisi duduk menjadi lebih sopan.

Shion tersenyum simpul, ia duduk bertumpu di depan Hinata, tangannya membelai lembut surai indigo tersebut. "Kau cantik, pantas saja banyak yang iri padamu." Tutur _geisha_ muda atau lebih pantas disebut sebagai _maiko_. Karena Shion belum resmi diangkat menjadi _geisha_.

Hinata mendongakkan kepala menatap Shion dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Kenapa? Apa aku salah berbicara?" tanya Shion yang mulai khawatir kalau Hinata akan menangis lagi.

Cairan bening yang terbendung di pelupuk iris lavender tersebut akhirnya tumpah, bersamaan dengan munculnya kenangan masa lalunya. Hinata menggeleng, punggung tangannya mengusap kasar pipi gembulnya. "Tidak, tidak ada yang salah dengan Shion-sama. Hanya saja Hina-chan teringat dengan satu orang yang selalu mengataiku jelek."

"Mungkin dia juga iri denganmu, orang seperti itu sebaiknya jangan kau tanggapi." Ujar Shion menepuk-nepuk pucuk rambut Hinata.

Hinata kembali menggeleng. "Tidak Shion-sama, dia tidak pernah iri padaku, karena dia sahabatku. Orang yang melindungiku bahkan sampai dia.. hiks.. mempertaruhkan nyawanya hanya untuk melindungiku. Hiks.. "

Shion menutup mulut dengan telapak tangannya. Ia tidak tau apa yang telah ia ucapkan menyentuh luka gadis kecil di hadapannya. "_Gomen ne_ Hinata, bukan maksudku mengingatkanmu tentang dia." Sanggah Shion.

"Dulu Hina-chan pernah mengatakan padanya kalau Hina-chan ingin menjadi geisha. Tapi sekarang.. rasanya kosong, bahkan tidak ada alasan sedikit pun untuk Hina-chan terus hidup. Meski dulu hanya bercanda, tapi Hina-chan ingin benar-benar memamerkan padanya kalau Hina-chan _geisha_ yang cantik dan pintar. Hina-chan ingin dia memandangku sebagai wanita, bukan sebagai adik kecil yang ia jaga." Hinata tersenyum miris, rasa asing dalam dadanya terasa menusuk hingga membuat napasnya sesak.

"Kalau begitu tunjukan padanya kalau kau bisa jadi geisha yang cantik dan pintar, buat dia bangga Hinata, buat dia tersenyum di alam sana."

Hinata mengagguk, ia mengusap air mata di sudut matanya. "_Arigatou_ Shion-sama. Hina-chan sudah merasa baikan. Hina-chan akan menujukan pada Naru-kun kalau Hina-chan bisa jadi geisha."

Shion membalas dengan senyuman, ia bersyukur Hinata sudah punya tekat untuk tetap bertahan di sini.

**~oOo~**

Sebuah gubuk kecil di pinggir hutan, terlihat seorang bocah laki-laki yang tengah merintih karena baru saja tersadar dari tidur panjangnya. Tubuh kurus yang penuh luka ia paksakan bergerak karena terlalu lelah berbaring selama seminggu. Mata Shafirnya melirik ke kanan ke kiri mencari sesuatu atau lebih tepatnya seseorang. Ia mengusap kelopak matanya untuk mendapatkan bias cahaya yang lebih kontras.

Ditatapnya sebuah tongkat kayu yang bersandar di pinggir perapian, Bocah tersebut meraih tongkat kayu itu untuk membantunya berjalan. Ia keluar dari gubuk kecil dan kumuh tersebut meski sedikit kesulitan karena terlalu lemas.

"Kau sudah sadar?" terdengar suara seseorang dari arah timur, dengan gerakan cepat orang tersebut tiba dan berdiri dihadapan bocah laki-laki tersebut sambil membawa bungkusan makanan.

"Kau siapa? Aku di mana?" ujar si bocah.

Pria tersebut tersenyum, meski tidak terlihat karena dia mengenakan masker yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. "Namaku Kakashi, kau ada di pinggir hutan, tuanku menemukanmu terbaring tak berdaya tak jauh dari sini."

Bocah laki-laki yang tak lain adalah Naruto, membelalakan matanya saat kejadian keji tersebut kembali dalam memorinya. "Hinata!" pekik Naruto, teringat akan gadis kecil yang ia lindungi. "Di mana Hinata? Apa kau membawanya bersamamu? Apa tuanmu menemukannya juga? Apa dia selamat?" Naruto menghujani beberapa pertanyaan kepada Kakashi.

Kakashi menghela napas berat lalu ia duduk di sebuah tempat tidur yang beralaskan jerami. "Maaf, Sepertinya dia tidak selamat, tuanku tidak menemukan seseorang selain kau bocah, kemungkinan temanmu sudah dibunuh," ujar Kakashi sedikit iba.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan tuanmu, aku ingin tanyakan langsung padanya.. hiks.. tidak mungkin kalau Hinata sudah mati.. hiks.." Naruto menangis sejadi-jadinya karena dia sudah gagal melindungi orang yang ia sayangi.

"Makanlah dulu, baru kau aku antar untuk menemuinya." Tutur Kakashi melempar sebuah _onigiri_ yang ada di bungkusan tadi.

Naruto memakan _onigiri_ dengan lahap meski diselingi sesengrukan karena air matanya tak kunjung surut.

Dua manusia itu berjalan menyusuri hutan dan singgah sesaat ketempat dimana Naruto dan Hinata diserang. Naruto menatap nanar pada bercak darah di atas dedaunan kering, ia hanya bisa mengepal erat tangannya menahan emosi yang bisa ia ledakkan kapan pun.

"Cepatlah sedikit," ujar Kakashi yang sudah berada jauh di depan Naruto.

"Ha'i," Naruto berlari mengimbangi Kakashi, tapi ekor matanya tak henti-henti menatap tanah lapang penuh daun kering yang dulu menjadi tempat terakhir ia melihat Hinata.

Di sinilah mereka, berada dalam sebuah bangunan cukup moderen yang dijaga oleh beberapa tentara dan algojo.

Naruto melihat-lihat sekeliling ruangan yang cukup luas dengan interior barang-barang langka yang terpajang di dinding putih tersebut. Tempat seperti ini sudah tak asing lagi bagi Naruto karena dulu dia bersal dari kalangan elit bahkan ayahnya adalah mentri dipemerintahan. Tak jarang Naruto ikut ayahnya berkunjung ketempat sahabat-sahabat mentri.

"Kau sudah datang rupanya."

Naruto mendengar seseorang berbicara dari arah belakangnya, ia menoleh hingga mendapati seorang pria paruh baya yang mengenakan yukata tipis tengah tersenyum ke arahnya. Pria paruh baya tersebut meletakkan katana yang tadi ia bawa ketempat khusus lalu ditutup dengan kaca.

Naruto memperhatikan katana yang berada dalam box kaca tersebut, bayangan samurai yang merenggut semua keluarganya muncul kembali dalam memorinya. Naruto menggeleng cepat untuk menghilangkan bayangan gelap itu.

"Katana ini dipakai oleh samurai hebat yang dulu pernah mengawalku. Tapi samurai itu sudah tewas karena melawan seorang samurai yang cukup tangguh."

"Itu artinya dia bukan samurai hebat," sambar Naruto memotong ucapan pria paruh baya tersebut.

Pria itu terkekeh, "Kau benar, tapi di mataku dia tetap samurai hebat karena memilih jalan yang benar, mengabdi pada negara untuk menumpas orang-orang jahat yang selalu merisaukan warga, meski bergerak dalam kegelapan dia telah menjadi pahlawan tak dikenal. Dia orang yang berusaha membunuh samurai yang sudah membantai keluargamu."

Mata Naruto membulat, "Be-benarkah? Lalu, apa penjahat itu sudah mati?" tanya Naruto antusias.

"Belum, tapi sebelum meninggal dia memberitahu siapa dalang dari pembantaian ini."

"Siapa? Siapa dia? Ayo katakan, aku akan membunuhnya," ujar Naruto menggebu-gebu.

"Tenanglah bocah, belum saatnya kau tahu. Karena tugasmu adalah meneruskan mantan pengawalku tersebut. Jadilah samurai hebat dan bantu aku untuk melumpuhkan penjahat itu, karena kita memiliki musuh yang sama."

Naruto kembali menoleh pada katana tersebut, disentuhlah permukaan kaca yang mulai menampakkan uap karena napasnya yang terlalu dekat. _'Samurai? Ya, seharusnya aku menjadi samurai agar bisa melindungi orang-orang yang kucintai. Aku harus menjadi kuat untuk membalaskan dendam kalian.'_

"Baiklah tuan, aku bersedia menjadi samurai anda."

"Panggil aku Jiraiya-sama, kau akan dilatih oleh Kakashi, dan mulai sekarang jangan gunakan marga Namikaze karena jika mereka tahu keturunan Namikaze masih hidup maka kau akan dibunuh sebelum kau membunuh mereka," ujar Jiraiya dengan air muka serius.

Naruto mengagguk, "Kalau begitu aku Uzumaki Naruto, akan mengabdi sepenuhnya pada anda Jiraiya-sama." Naruto memberikan hormat pada sang penyelamat hidupnya yang bersedia menampungnya dan membantunya untuk membalaskan dendam.

**~oOo~**

Hinata tersentak kaget, rasa kantuk yang tadi menguasai dirinya kini telah hilang dan digantikan dengan perasaan aneh yang tiba-tiba merasuknya, ia mengusap kedua bola matanya. "Jam berapa ini?" tanya Hinata pada _Shikomi_ lain.

"Sekarang sudah jam Sebelas malam, apa kau mengantuk Hinata?" sahabat merah mudanya itu duduk di sebelah Hinata.

Hinata menggeleng, "Kenapa mereka belum pulang, Sakura?" tanya Hinata yang mulai bosan menunggu kedatangan geisha dari pekerjaannya.

"Sebentar lagi," jawab Sakura yang memang sudah terbiasa menunggu sampai larut malam. Ya, mereka semua menunggu Kakak-kakak geisha pulang untuk menyambut mereka dan melayani mereka mandi dan menyiapkan tempat tidur, barulah para shikomi kecil itu akan tidur.

"Itu dia, mereka sudah datang." Wajah murung Hinata berubah jadi ceria tatkala melihat sekumpulan wanita cantik yang tengah berjalan sambil bersenda gurau.

Shikomi muda itu langsung menyerbu geisha, melayani mereka mulai dari melepaskan Obi, menghapus rias, menyiapkan air hangat dan menyiapkan Futon untuk tidur.

"Suutt, Hinata kemarilah." Seorang _maiko_ memanggil Hinata yang tak lain adalah Shion yang mulai menyukai sifat Hinata.

"Ada apa Shion-sama?" tanya Hinata sambil berbisik. "Tadi aku membeli sesuatu untukmu, terimalah." Shion memberikan sebuah _hanakazami_ berbentuk bunga Lavender yang merambat dan semakin meruncing ke bawah.

"_Arigatou_ Shion-sama." Hinata membungkuk, senyuman lebar terpatri jelas di bibirnya.

Hari berganti hari hingga Hinata mulai terbiasa dengan pekerjaannya tersebut. Hinata mulai mendapatkan teman dan saingan. Pelajaran kepribadian pun mulai mereka jalani. Mulai dari latihan berjalan, cara berbicara, cara menuangkan Ocha, dan cara melayani tamu.

Semuanya berusaha keras untuk menjadi yang terbaik agar bisa diangkat oleh geisha populer menjadi adik mereka. Itulah salah satu strategi agar mereka bisa menjadi geisha tersohor dan terkenal di kalangan masyarakat kelas atas. Jika kakak angkat mereka geisha yang terkenal otomatis adik angkatnya juga ikut terkenal, begitu pun sebaliknya, jika adik angkat geisha bisa menjadi geisha populer maka eksistensi geisha lama akan tetap bertahan sebagai kakak yang sukses mendidik adik angkatnya.

Di sini Shion lah yang menjadi seorang geisha yang sangat populer di kalangan saudagar, terlebih saat dua tahun yang lalu Shion diangkat resmi menjadi geisha, banyak saudagar kaya yang melelang keperawanan Shion hingga ratusan juta. Tapi Shion selalu menolak, hingga tibalah hari di mana ada orang yang melelang dengan harga paling tinggi, orang itu adalah mentri pertahanan sipil yang dijabat oleh Jiraiya.

Shion menerima tawaran dari Jiraiya untuk melepas keperawanannya dan melangsungkan upacara _Mizuage_.

Shion menatap anak didiknya atau bisa dibilang adik angkatnya, yang tak lain adalah Hinata.

Hinata saat ini berusia 15 tahun dan sudah menjabat sebagai seorang _Minarai_, tugasnya adalah mengawal geisha senior terutama kakak angkatnya, kemana pun mereka pergi. Tujuannya adalah untuk mempelajari bagaimana Shion menghibur para tamu.

Hinata mempoles wajah Shion dengan bedak berwarna putih sampai pangkal lehernya, ia menghias Shion hingga secantik mungkin. "Shion-sama, anda benar-benar cantik. Layakah anda menjalani upacara _Mizuage_ bersama mentri itu?" Tanya Hinata yang sudah mengetahui siapa tuan Shion nanti malam.

Shion tersenyum tipis, lipstic merah di kedua belah bibirnya yang menandakan bahwa dia benar-benar sudah diangkat menjadi Geisha, bibir itu melengkung sempurna makin mempercantik dirinya. "Tidak ada yang lebih layak saat ada seorang tuan yang telah menawarmu hingga mencapai dua hektar tanah untukmu hidup nanti. Permainan geisha hanyalah menghibur dan melayani tamu dengan hati dan bakatmu."

"Tapi Shion-sama, kita bukanlah _Yujo_ yang menjual tubuhnya untuk dinikmati pria-pria seperti mereka." Sanggah Hinata tak terima jika kakak angkatnya akan melepas keperawanannya.

"Kita bukan _Yujo_ Hinata, Kita adalah _Geisha_, drajad _Geisha_ lebih tinggi dari _Yujo_. Kita tidak akan melayani tamu _Yujo_, karena kita penghibur kelas atas, tidak semua orang bisa menyentuh kita. Tapi akan ada saatnya nanti kita melepas keperawanan. Kau ingat kalau dari awal kita berhutang pada _Okamisan_, hutang itu akan terus menumpuk di _Okiya_ hingga ada seorang Tuan yang membelimu untuk menjadikanmu _Geisha_ pribadi dan merekalah yang akan melunasi hutang kita di sini."

"Tuan itu tidak membeli anda Shion-sama, dia hanya membeli keperawanan anda. Apa anda yakin dengan keputusan anda?" Hinata menunduk tidak berani menatap Shion, karena ia merasa sudah terlalu lancang menanyakan hal itu.

Shion menarik dagu Hinata agar kedua iris mereka bertemu. "Tuanku malam ini telah menawar dengan harga tinggi, Hinata. Itu artinya akulah Geisha yang terpilih untuk melayaninya, dan setelah malam ini aku akan menjadi Geisha dengan harga tertinggi. Kesuksesan Geisha ditentukan saat seorang Tuan membeli keperawananmu."

Hinata terdiam tidak berani melawan mau pun menyangkal ucapan Shion, karena semua yang dikatakannya adalah benar. "Dan aku harap kau bisa mengikuti jejakku nanti." Lanjut Shion.

**~oOo~**

Di dalam Dojo terlihat dua orang tengah berduel, katana kayu—_shinai_ yang mereka pakai saling bergesekan dan berbenturan, peluh dari keduanya mengucur deras memperlihatkan betapa sengitnya duel di antara mereka.

_Shinai_ yang terus diayunkan ke arah lawan berbentur sehingga menimbulkan suara keras yang mampu didengar sampai luar dojo. Lengkung senyum pemuda berkulit tan tersebut melebar disaat ia melihat sebuah cela untuk memukul telak lawannya.

Tapi sang lawan yang lebih ahli memainkan _shinai_ mampu dengan mudah merubah keadaan menjadi terbalik. Kini pemuda berkulit tan lah yang terpojok, ia duduk tertunduk saat kepalanya berhasil ditebas oleh _shinai _lawan. "Kau sudah lumayan," ujar sang guru.

Pemuda berkulit tan yang mempunyai luka tiga goresan di masing-masing pipi tersebut hanya tersenyum miris karena tidak bisa mengalahkan sang guru. "Jauh dari kata 'lumayan' sebelum aku bisa membunuhmu," gurau sang pemuda membuat gurunya sedikit merinding ngeri karena tidak ada tawa dalam gurauannya tersebut.

"Kau sudah berlatih keras Naruto, tidak perlu memaksakan dirimu sampai sejauh ini," ujar sang guru sembari meletakan _shinai _pada rak kayu.

"Kakashi _sensei,_ aku belum bisa menyaingimu. Bagaimana aku bisa membunuh mereka?" tanya Naruto sedikit berteriak.

Kakashi tersenyum di balik maskernya, ia melihat seekor monster yang menggebu kerena dendam terpendamnya, akan sangat berbahaya kalau sang monster ini selalu mengutamakan ambisi dari pada hati.

"Apa kau bisa membaca?" tanya Kakashi yang sudah duduk di tepian dojo sambil menyeruput ocha yang sudah disajikan sedari tadi oleh pelayan.

Naruto menghampiri sang guru. "Tentu saja aku bisa, karena Tou-san pernah mengajariku," ujar Naruto.

"Belajarlah dari awal bagaimana caramu membaca. Tapi dengan sudut pandang yang berbeda. Kau tidak akan bisa berjalan tanpa merangkak terlebih dahulu. Gunakan mata hatimu untuk melihat, jangan gunakan matamu yang dipenuhi dendam untuk membaca gerakan lawan."

"Hati dan mataku pun sudah dipenuhi dendam, bagaimana aku bisa membedakan mana ambisi dan mana perasaan. Karena hidupku sepenuhnya sudah kuserahkan pada Jiraiya-sama."

Kakashi menghela napas panjang. Pola pikir Naruto benar-benar tidak bisa diubah, apa boleh buat karena Kakashi dibayar untuk melatih Naruto jadi dia akan melatih monster ini semampunya.

"Belajarlah membaca gerakan musuh itu kunci utama seorang samurai, selain keahlian dalam memainkan katana," ujar Kakashi sebelum keluar dari dojo yang cukup besar itu.

Naruto termenung memikirkan ucapan Kakashi yang cukup masuk akal. Ia kembali berdiri menghadap muka dojo, sedikit menunduk memberi hormat lalu mulai melakukan latihan seorang diri.

Tubuh tegap dengan otot yang sudah terbentuk membuat Naruto terlihat seperti seorang pria saat ini. Berbeda jauh saat dulu ia masuk kerumah ini, Naruto hanya bocah kecil yang tidak bisa apa-apa. Tapi sekarang, saat usianya menginjak 17 tahun, dia sudah menguasai beberapa jurus pedang dan mampu membuatnya sebagai samurai kesayangan Jiraiya.

Naruto menerima printah yang diberikan Jiraiya untuk menumpas bandit yang ada di desa. Meski bergerak di malam hari tanpa seorang pun tau, Naruto mampu menumpas habis seluruh bandit-bandit kelas teri tersebut.

Bahkan Naruto kini ditugaskan sebagai pengawal pribadi sekaligus batosai yang selalu melindungi dan mematuhi perintah Jiraiya.

Pengabdian Naruto sangatlah besar, kerena Naruto sudah mengaggap Tuannya tersebut sebagai keluarga yang harus ia lindungi.

"Naruto, malam ini ada geisha yang akan berkunjung kemari, jadi jemput dia dan lindungi dia. Jangan sampai ada luka segores pun di tubuhnya," ujar Jiraiya memberi perintah.

Naruto mengagguk mengerti. "Ha'i." Segera Naruto pergi menuju Okiya yang ada di distrik Kyoto untuk menjemput geisha yang sudah dipesan tuannya tersebut.

**~oOo~**

Hinata berjalan mengikuti Shion di belakangnya, mata keperakan itu tak henti-hentinya menatap punggung Shion. "Shion-sama, apa aku harus ikut?" tanya Hinata yang sudah terbiasa mengikuti Shion, tapi untuk kali ini apa dia harus mengikuti Shion.

"Tidak perlu, kau cukup menungguku di Okiya saja," ujar Shion. Mereka berhenti saat berada di depan gerbang okiya. Wajah keduanya yang tertutup kain tipis penutup wajah, tak bisa saling menatap ekspresi masing-masing.

Seorang pemuda bersandar pada tembok pagar Okiya menunggu Shion untuk keluar. Membungkuk sesaat di hadapan kedua wanita tersebut. Hinata dan Shion membalas dengan membunggkuk memberi salam. "Tuanku sudah menunggu anda," ujar Naruto mempersilahkan Shion untuk berjalan terlebih dahulu di depannya.

Shion berjalan tanpa ragu meninggalkan Hinata yang masih memperhatikan kedua manusia tersebut. Kedua tangan Hinata bertaut mendoakan yang terbaik untuk Shion.

Shion dan Naruto berjalan beriringan dan penuh keheningan. Tak ada satu pun yang berniat untuk memulai pembicaraan. Hingga mereka sampai pada sebuah bangunan megah. "Kita sudah sampai Nona, sebaiknya anda segera menemui tuanku," ujar Naruto mengulurkan tangannya membantu Shion untuk menaiki tangga karena kimono yang memang sempit untuk melangkah terlebih geta yang tinggi akan membuat Shion cepat kehilangan keseimbangan.

Naruto mengernyit merasakan telapak tangan Shion yang sangat dingit, ia menyadari bahwa wanita di sebelahnya ini tengah gemetaran.

"Tidak ada yang perlu anda takuti, tuanku adalah orang yang sangat baik. Aku rasa anda orang yang sangat beruntung karena dipilih oleh tuanku sebagai tamunya."

Shion meremas telapak tangan Naruto yang lebih hangat dari tangannya. "Terima kasih, ucapanmu sedikit menghiburku," ujar Shion sebelum melepaskan genggaman Naruto.

"Sudah menjadi tugasku melayani tamu tuanku dengan baik." Naruto memberi hormat lalu meninggalkan Shion sendiri di depan pintu yang masih tertutup.

**~oOo~**

Naruto berlari meninggalkan kediaman Jiraiya untuk kembali berlatih pedang. Dan kali ini ia memilih berlatih di dekat air terjun. Ia mengayunkan katananya kesegala arah, menantang setiap batang kayu yang menghalaunya. Gerakannya lincah dan cepat bagaikan sebuah tarian, hanya saja tarian tersebut akan membunuhmu jika kau ikut menari bersamanya.

Tak jauh dari sana ada seorang gadis berkimono sedikit lebar dengan obi besar menahan kimono tersebut agar tidak jatuh ditarik gravitasi. Rambut gelap panjangnya ia urai, poni ratanya menutup sebagian wajah gadis tersebut. Ia berlatih tari.

Kaki polosnya menghentak-hentak lembut pada aliran sungai tersebut, membuat suara riak air terdengar oleh pemuda yang berada di sisi lain sungai itu.

Naruto menajamkan mata dan pendengarannya, tangan kanannya menggenggam erat pada katana siap untuk menyerang kapan pun.

ia menyingkap semak belukar yang menjadi sekat antara mereka. "Siapa di sana?"

Naruto mencabut katannya dan tak segan-segan menodongkan ke depan, tepatnya kearah suara gemericik air itu berasal.

* * *

—**TBC—**

* * *

_Catatan: _

_**Geta**__: Sandal tradisional jepang_

_**Minarai**__: tingkatan untuk menjadi Geisha, berada satu tingkat di atas Shikomi. Mereka sudah tidak lagi melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga, mereka mulai mengikuti Geisha kemanapun mereka pergi hanya untuk memperhatikan geisha tersebut bekerja_

_**Shinai**__: Katana kayu_

_**Mizuage**__: upacara saat Geisha kehilangan keperawanannya. _

_**Yujo**__: Istilah pelacur di Jepang._

.

.

Vinara gak nyangka ada yang suka dengan cerita gaje ini. T,T terimakasih buat kalian yang udah dukung Vinara. Vinara akan coba yang terbaik untuk cerita ini.

Ok Vinara akan jawab beberapa pertanyaan dari Review.

Akira-chan: **Ano, kalau itu Vinara gak bisa jamin, tapi Vinara pastii kalau Hinata hanya untuk Naruto seorang**.

kirei- neko**: iya, Vinara sengaja milih era Meiji, karena itu era berakhirnya Samurai, sebelum dirubah menjadi tentara nasional di Era Taisho**

Neko Nichibana: **Gomen, tapi Vinara gak bakal kasih Lemon disini**.

Narutouzumaki un42** : ha..ha.. iya, genrenya Angsh. Entahlah buat endingnya, liat saja nanti. Semoga Vinara tidak dalam mode sadis. :D**

ryuzan45** : Ikut gampar ah~ #plakk ups.. maaf, gak ada Lemon disini. **

Cicikun**: iya, pipi Naruto sengaja aku bikin luka (Kayak Kenshin) karena kalau ada tiga garis dikedua pipi karena rubah ekor sembilan, bakalan gak nyambung. Jadi biar garis itu tetep ada, meski dak ada hubungannya sama siluman, jadi Vinara buatin luka aja. Lagian nanti luka itu juga buat penanda Hinata kenal sama Naruto. **

Yui Kazu**: A-ano, Geisha itu bukan pelacur T,T Geisha adalah penghibur kelas atas yang menghibur tamunya dengan tarian dan nyanyian. Bisa diartikan sebagai (Pelaku seni) Geisha jaman sekarang jadi aset Jepang loh, karena jumlahnya yang mulai menipis. Dan istilah pelacur dijepang adalah (Yujo) bukan Geisha. Karena Geisha tidak sembarangan orang bisa menyentuhnya. **

**Terimakasih buat yang sudah REVIEW ^^ semoga gak kapok baca FF Vinara. **

**Mohon Kritik dan saran buat Chapter ini. :3 **

**Vinara juga nerima Flame kalau cerita Vinara melenceng atau kurang bagus. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ken to Hana no Buyou**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author: Vinara 28**

**Pair: Naruto U. &amp; Hinata H.**

**Genre: Angsh/Romace**

**Rate: M**

**Warning: Gaje, Abal, OOC, No EYD. (No Lemon.)**

* * *

Naruto berlari meninggalkan kediaman Jiraiya untuk kembali berlatih pedang. Dan kali ini ia memilih berlatih di dekat air terjun. Ia mengayunkan katananya kesegala arah, menantang setiap batang kayu yang menghalaunya. Gerakannya lincah dan cepat bagaikan sebuah tarian, hanya saja tarian tersebut akan membunuhmu jika kau ikut menari bersamanya.

Tak jauh dari sana ada seorang gadis berkimono sedikit lebar dengan obi besar menahan kimono tersebut agar tidak terjatuh karena gaya grafitasi. Rambut gelap panjangnya ia urai, poni ratanya menutup sebagian wajah gadis tersebut, Ia tengah berlatih tari.

Kaki polosnya menghentak-hentak lembut pada aliran sungai tersebut, membuat suara riak air terdengar oleh pemuda yang berada di sisi lain sungai itu.

Naruto menajamkan mata dan pendengarannya, tangan kanannya menggenggam erat pada katana siap untuk menyerang kapan pun.

ia menyingkap semak belukar yang menjadi sekat antara mereka. "Siapa di sana?"

Naruto mencabut katannya dan tak segan-segan menodongkan ke depan, tepatnya ke arah suara gemericik air itu berasal.

Sosok wanita itu tersentak saat dirasa ada gerakan mencurigakan dari semak-semak. Sekilas ia melihat kilau katana yang terkena biasan sinar rembulan. Sedangkan Naruto saat ini hanya bersembunyi di balik pohon tak jauh dari sana. Bukan karena Naruto takut dengan wanita itu, tapi karena Kimono yang dikenakan wanita itu sedikit terbuka hingga menampakan dada putih sang gadis, meski tidak terekspos semua.

"Kenapa aku malah bersembunyi?" gumam Naruto merasa menjadi orang bodoh. Ia kembali menyibak semak tersebut tapi gadis itu sudah tidak ada di sana. Hanya ada geta yang tergeletak sembarang yang membuktikan bahwa yang Naruto lihat tadi benar manusia.

"Ch, apa yang kulakukan? Hampir saja aku menyerang wanita." Naruto kembali merutuki dirinya. Tidak seharusnya seorang pria seperti dia mengunduskan pedang pada wanita yang tak berniat sedikit pun mengganggunya.

Naruto melupakan kejadian tadi bagaikan angin lalu. Ia kembali memainkan katana mencoba menyempurnakan jurusnya.

**. . . .**

_Pedang dan Bunga mulai menari_

**. . . .**

Gadis berambut gelap yang terurai menutupi sebagian wajahnya berlari sangat kencang, sesekali ia menoleh kebelakan, trauma masa lalu begitu melekat pada dirinya. Apa lagi saat ia melihat pedang, tubuhnya langsung menggigil dan menegang, seolah ia kembali merasakan perasaan takut pada saat keluarganya dibantai oleh Samurai.

"Kau habis dari mana, hmm?" seorang gadis seumuran dengannya menarik kerah Kimono gadis berambut gelap tersebut hingga ia tersungkur ke belakang.

"I-ino-san," sentak gadis tersebut, tak percaya bisa bertemu Ino di tempat ini. "A-apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyanya sembari berdiri dan membersihkan debu yang menempel pada kimononya.

"Seharusnya aku yang tanya begitu, Hinata! Apa yang kau lakukan di tengah pasar malam-malam begini dan dengan pakaian seperti itu?" tanya Ino menyelidik. Sebelah tangannya menarik kasar rambut Hinata hingga Hinata mendongak menatap mata Ino.

"Aku hanya berlatih tari di pinggir hutan di dekat sungai," jawab Hinata, ada getaran ketakutan dari intonasi suaranya. Tangan Hinata menggenggam tangan Ino yang tengah menjambaknya, berharap Ino akan melepaskan cengkraman tangannya.

"Kau pikir aku akan percaya? Dengan pakaian seperti ini kau pasti tengah merayu orang-orang agar mau tidur denganmu." Ino mengatakan kalimat tersebut dengan penuh penekanan. Senyum tipis terpatri di bibirnya. "Apa yang akan dikatakan _Okamisan_ kalau aku mengatakan ini?" tanya Ino sedikit mengacam.

Hinata menggeleng, "Tidak, jangan katakan itu. Aku tidak melakukan itu, demi _Kami-sama_, aku hanya berlatih menari." Hinata memohon. Posisi mereka masih bertahan seperti itu meski Hinata merasakan perih karena rambutnya dijambak sangat kuat.

"Ino, apa yang kau lakukan pada Hinata?" seorang geisha yang kebetulan melintasi kawasan itu menghampiri Ino dan Hinata. Ino langsung melepas rambut Hinata dan segera berdiri tegap menghadap geisha tersebut.

"Aku memergoki Hinata tengah menawarkan tubuhnya di pasar, Konan-sama." Lapor Ino pada kakak angkatnya yaitu Konan.

"Tidak, tidak, semua itu tidak benar, Konan-sama." Sambar Hinata membela diri. "Itu semua bohong, aku tidak melakukan itu—"

"Diam kau 'Pelacur'! aku tidak butuh penjelasanmu." Potong Konan, membentak Hinata, tatapan matanya tajam bagaikan belati yang siap menguliti Hinata. Wajah putih Konan yang berhiaskan bedak tebal sedikit berkedut tak suka pada sosok gadis remaja yang saat ini tengah terpojok. Tangan Konan menarik paksa Hinata untuk mengikutinya.

"Konan-sama hiks.. aku mau di bawa kemana?" tanya Hinata sedikit memberontak meski hasilnya sia-sia. Ino yang berjalan di belakang Hinata tertawa puas melihat saingan terberatnya saat ini tengah ditarik paksa menuju okiya.

Tak ayal perlakuan Konan mendapat tatapan tanya dari para penduduk desa yang saat ini tengah berbaris menonton Hinata yang tengah meronta mencoba kabur.

Konan menerobos geisha dan maiko lain saat melintasi halaman Okiya. Konan berhenti tepat di tengah-tengah halaman lalu melempar tubuh Hinata dengan kasar hingga tersungkur di tanah yang dipenuhi kerikil tersebut.

Telapak tangan dan dagu Hinata tergores hingga berdarah, bahkan pergelangan tangan Hinata sampai memar karena cengkraman Konan yang begitu kuat.

"Lihatlah apa yang sudah kutemukan di tengah pasar tadi." Konan menunjuk Hinata yang masih terduduk di tanah. "Minarai ini, menawarkan tubuhnya layaknya seorang Yujo. Ch, bahkan aku tidak sudi berada satu atap dengan pelacur kelas rendahan seperti dia." Cibir Konan membeberkan hal yang tidak benar.

"Konan-sama, hiks.. itu semua tidak benar.. hiks.. aku mohon jangan mengatakan yang tidak-tidak, hiks.. itu semua bohong.." Hinata merangkak lalu memeluk kaki Konan yang terbungkus kaos kaki dan berbalut kimono panjang tersebut.

Konan menendang tubuh Hinata hingga kini benar-benar bersujut di bawah kaki Konan. Konan menginjak tangan Hinata dengan geta yang tinggi dan keras sehingga Hinata merintih kesakitan dan terus memohon untuk melepaskannya.

Tsunade berlari dari kediamannya setelah mendapat laporan dari pengawalnya. "Ada apa ini?" tanya Tsunade meminta penjelasan. Tsunade berjalan mendekati Konan menatapnya penuh selidik.

"Minarai ini sudah menjadi Yujo. Apa yang akan anda lakukan, Tsunade-sama?" terang Konan singkat dan jelas. Tsunade mengernyit lalu melempar pandang ke arah Hinata yang sudah terlihat sangat mengenaskan.

"Apa kau yakin?" tanya Tsunade masih belum mempercayai perkataan Konan sepenuhnya.

"Tidak Tsunade-sama.. itu semua tidak benar.. hiks.. aku berani bersumpah." Serobot Hinata membela diri.

"Mana sopan santunmu? Apa ini yang diajarkan oleh Shion? Perkatanmu mirip sekali dengan pencuri yang menyangkal perbuatannya," gertak Konan kasar. "Lihat Tsunade-sama, minarai ini bahkan tidak punya sopan santun dalam berbicara, anda harus melemparnya keluar dari Okiya ini. Apa yang akan dikatakan pelanggan anda jika mereka tau ada yujo diantara geisha?" Cerocos Konan tanpa henti.

Semua penghuni okiya hanya menonton dari tepian sambil sesekali berbisik. Ino yang ada di dekat Konan menyilangkan kedua tangannya, merasa puas sudah menyiksa saingannya tersebut. Sedangkan Sakura tidak bisa berbuat apa pun untuk sahabatnya. Ia hanya menonton dari balik kerumunan penonton lainnya sambil terus berdoa yang terbaik untuk Hinata.

"Tutup mulutmu, kau tak berhak berbicara seperti itu. Gadis ini biar jadi tanggung jawabku." Ujar Tsunade. Urat perempat berkedut di pelipisnya.

**. . . .**

Hinata bersujut di depan Tsunade setelah ia dibawa ke dalam aula besar yang biasanya dipakai untuk latihan tari.

"Tsunade-sama, aku mohon dengarkan pembelaanku sebentar, aku tidak melakukan apapun yang mereka katakan. Aku hanya—"

"Ulurkan kedua telapak tanganmu." Potong Tsunade tidak mendengarkan apa yang diucapkan Hinata.

"Tapi Tsunade-sama—"

"SEKARANG!"

Hinata mengulurkan kedua tangannya dengan ragu-ragu, tangan Tsunade menarik paksa tangan Hinata agar membuka menengadah di atas lantai kayu.

_Ctaarr!_

"Agghh.." Hinata menarik lagi tangannya karena Tsunade memukul telapak tangan Hinata dengan rotan tipis hingga membekas bahkan tersayat.

"Ulurkan kembali tanganmu!" perintah Tsunade dengan nada dingin. Hinata menggeleng, didekapnya kedua tangan yang sudah memerah tersebut. "Shizune, tahan tangan Hinata." Perintah Tsunade pada Shizune.

Shizune melirik sesaat ke arah Tsunade seolah bertanya 'Apa anda yakin?' dan dijawab anggukan oleh Tsunade. Shizune menarik paksa dan menahan pergelangan tangan Hinata hingga Hinata tidak bisa memberontak.

"Apa ini tangan yang kau pakai untuk membelai mereka?" tanya Tsunade atau lebih tepatnya memberi vonis.

_Crassh!_

"Aghhr.. tidak Tsunade-sama, aku tidak pernah melakukan itu."

_Crash._

Lagi, dan lagi. Setiap Hinata menyangkal pertanyaan Tsunade maka tangan Hinata akan terkena sabitan dari rotan. Kedua iris Hinata memerah menahan sakit dan tangis, mulutnya menganga menghirup udara yang tak bisa dipasok dari hidung yang sudah berlendir tersebut. Kedua tangan mungil nan putih itu kini sudah memerah penuh bercak darah dan goresan rotan.

Dan kini, gadis malang tersebut berdiri bersandar pada tiang besar di tengah halaman Okiya. Kedua tangan dan kakinya terikat hingga ia tak bisa bergerak sedikit pun. Rambut gelap yang sekarang sudah acak-acakan menutup semua wajah Hinata. Mulut mungil tersebut memucat karena sudah semalaman ia berdiri sambil menangis, terlebih darah yang mengalir pada telapak tangannya membuatnya benar-benar kehilangan kesadaran.

_Byurr!_

Ino menyiram kepala Hinata dengan air, agar Hinata tersadar dari tidurnya.

"Bangun lah pelacur," gertak Ino. Kedua tangannya menyilang menatap wajah Hinata yang sedikit mendongak menatapnya. "Ch, kau masih punya nyali juga menatapku." Ino mencibir.

Hinata menyeringai seolah menantang Ino. Jika Hinata punya tenaga lebih, mungkin Hinata sudah balik memaki Ino.

"Lihatlah betapa mengenaskannya dirimu sekarang? Kau tidak akan bisa menyamai kedudukanku di sini, kau pikir hanya dengan paras cantik kau bisa menjadi geisha terkenal? Kau salah.. kau harus mempunyai otak yang pintar untuk menyingkirkan sainganmu." Ino menyeringai, kedua tangannya mendekap di depan dada.

Hinata tak menanggapi ucapan Ino, dia memalingkan muka sambil tersenyum mengejek. Ino sangat geram saat melihat reaksi Hinata. Ino menjambak rambut Hinata hingga wajah Hinata menatap wajah Ino. Tapi senyum meremehkan dari bibir Hinata tak luntur .

Semakin lama Ino semakin takut melihat senyuman itu, ia lepaskan jambakan rambut Hinata hingga Hinata kembali menunduk dengan rambut yang menutupi wajahnya. "Apa kau sudah gila?" tanya Ino sedikit merinding. Akhirnya Ino pergi meninggalkan Hinata dan mengurungkan niat nistanya untuk kembali menyiksa Hinata.

**. . . .**

_Lihatlah, Sang Bunga mulai menampakkan warnanya_

**. . . .**

Gerak shinai yang digenggam Naruto mengayun semakin cepat mengikuti arahan pikirannya. Tidak ada yang dilakukan selain berlatih dan terus berlatih saat ia memiliki waktu senggang. Karena tujuannya saat ini hanyalah membalas dendam.

**Ctrak!**

Sebuah shinai lainnya berbenturan dengan shinai Naruto membuat sang empunya melirik sejenak ke arah shinai tersebut. Senyuman tipis mengukir bibir Naruto. "Kau mau bertanding Sensei?" tanya Naruto sambil menahan shinai Kakashi.

"Ini bukan duel, tapi latihan," ujar Kakashi menolak ajakan Naruto tapi gerakannya sama sekali tak menolak, melainkan menantang Naruto untuk beradu shinai dengannya.

"Hmm.." Naruto mundur setelah terkena serangan dari Kakashi, ia menyeringai bersiap untuk menyerang.

"Hiaatt.."

_Ctrakk.. takk.. kkrakk.. Buaakk..!_

Shinai mereka saling beradu, memukul dan menebas. Meski tidak akan membuat luka tapi hempasan shinai mampu membuat kulit lebam. Meskipun begitu kedua mahluk ini semakin bersemangat untuk membuat lawan mereka terluka hingga tertunduk karena kalah.

"Kau sudah berkembang dengan cepat," ujar Kakashi di sela pertarungannya.

"Tentu saja, aku harus meningkatkan kemampuanku jika ingin membalas dendam." Jawab Naruto semakin bersemangat.

"Hiat.."

_Prakk.. Brughh..!_

Naruto tersenyum lebar meski dengan napas yang terengah-engah, menatap Kakashi yang tertunduk di hadapannya. "Bukankah aku lebih hebat dari pada dirimu, Sensei." Ejek Naruto.

"Cih, ya.. kau lebih hebat. Karena itu kau akan dikirim ke medan perang." Sambut Kakashi memberikan berita yang ia dengar dari para tentara tadi pagi.

"Eh?" Naruto sedikit terkejut, ia mengulurkan tangan ke arah Kakashi, membantunya untuk berdiri. "Perang apa?" tanya Naruto yang rupanya penasaran.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, tapi para tentara mengatakan akan ada perang antara tentara dengan para pemberontak di perbatasan timur."

"Aku belum mendengar itu dari Jiraiya-sama." Potong Naruto.

"Memang belum ada keputusan dari Jiraiya, karena para mentri belum mendiskusikan ini. Namun rumor sudah beredar dari kalangan masyarakat dan tentara sipil mengenai kudeta." Terang Kakashi, setelah mendengar gosip dari luar.

Naruto tersenyum tipis, senyuman yang tak bisa diartikan. "Bukan urusanku," ujar Naruto.

"Memang bukan urusanmu, hanya saja para penjaga dan tentara yang berdiam di rumah ini mengatakan kalau kau juga akan dikirim untuk membantu mereka. Yah, kau tahu sendiri, sebagai Batosai."

Naruto memalingkan muka dari hadapan Kakashi "Aku hanya akan bergerak jika diberi perintah dari Jiraiya-sama. Jadi jika Jiraiya menginginkan hal itu, aku akan melakukannya." Sambung Naruto. Ia berjalan meninggalkan Kakashi.

**. . . .**

_Kilau pedang tak akan bisa terpancar jika tidak mendapat sinar dari sang cahaya_

**. . . .**

Derap langkah yang tergesa-gesa menggema memenuhi ruangan bercat putih yang dipenuhi dengan interior moderen tersebut. Seorang pria berseragam tentara membungku hormat di depan Jiraiya. Raut khawatir terpatri jelas di wajahnya.

"Jiraiya-sama, ada laporan dari wilayah timur," ujar pria tersebut, tapi perkataannya terhenti karena mendapati gadis asing yang tengah berada di kamar Jiraiya.

Jiraiya mengerti arti tatapan itu. "Shion, kau boleh pulang sekarang." Perintah Jiraiya pada Shion. Shion menunduk berojigi lalu berjalan mundur dan meninggalkan kamar Jiraiya.

"Para pemberontak mulai membabi buta, sepertinya tidak ada pilihan lagi selain berperang," ujar pria yang memiliki luka melintang di hidungnya tersebut.

"Hmm.." Jiraiya mengangguk dengan mata terpejam, memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk menyikapi masalah ini.

"Ada kabar yang menyebutkan kalau para pemberontak akan mengadakan kudeta. Untuk mengantisipasi hal itu Jiraiya-sama harus segera mengambil keputusan."

"Perang ya? Hn.. mungkin sudah saatnya, baiklah printahkan pada pasukan tentara untuk mempersiapkan diri. Aku akan mendiskusikan hal ini dengan mentri lain, kita butuh setrategi yang baik untuk menyerang mereka."

**~oOo~**

"Anda sudah mau pulang?" Tanya Naruto saat mendapati seorang wanita cantik, tapi kali ini berbeda karena wanita ini tak mengenakan make up tebal seperti saat mereka bertemu sebelumnya.

Shion mengagguk mengiyakan pertanyaan Naruto. Senyum tipis terukir di bibirnya yang terlihat lebih natural tanpa lipstic merah yang tebal.

Naruto melempar tatapan ke arah lain untuk menutupi semburat merah di pipinya karena senyuman manis dari Shion.

"Apa kau mau mengantarku? Aku sedikit bosan jika harus berjalan sendirian." Pinta Shion.

"Baiklah, saya akan menemani Anda—"

"Shion, panggil saja aku Shion." Potong Shion sambil mengenalkan diri. "Siapa namamu?"

Naruto menunduk ada perasaan ragu untuk menyebutkan namanya. "Sumimasen, anda tamu tuanku, tidak sepantasnya anda berbicara banyak padaku," ujar Naruto merasa sudah sangat lancang. Naruto mempersilahkan Shion untuk berjalan terlebih dahulu.

Shion sedikit kesal karena diperlakukan seperti itu, belum ada orang yang menolak untuk diajaknya berbicara sebelumnya, tapi pria yang terlihat lebih muda darinya yang saat ini tengah mengikutinya berjalan sudah berani menolaknya.

Mereka kembali berjalan dalam kesunyian, berulang kali Shion mencoba untuk memulai percakapan tapi segera ia urungkan karena takut jika pria tersebut menolaknya lagi. Ditolak dua kali dengan orang yang sama akan sangat memalukan.

"Sudah sampai," ujar Naruto setelah mereka sampai di depan gerbang Okiya.

Shion menghadap Naruto. "Terima kasih sudah menemaniku." Tutur Shion sambil membungkuk.

Naruto berniat membalas dengan membungkuk tapi diurungkan karena matanya menatap objek yang sangat menarik dari balik tubuh Shion.

Seorang wanita berambut Indigo panjang yang terurai dan menutupi seluruh wajah gadis tersebut ditambah kimono yang compang-camping dan lusuh semakin terlihat mengenaskan. Apa lagi tali yang mengikat kaki, perut dan dada gadis tersebut untuk menyangga pada tiang di tengah halaman Okiya yang menghadap langsung pada gerbang Okiya. Membuat Naruto terheran, kesalahan apa yang dibuat gadis tersebut hingga diikat di tengah halaman dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan.

Shion menegakkan tubuhnya, senyum tipis terlukis pada wajahnya tapi seketika langsung hilang digantikan tatapan tanya. "Sumimasen, apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Shion sedikit penasaran.

"Eh?" Naruto langsung tersadar dari lamunannya. "Tidak ada, kalau begitu aku pergi," balas Naruto, kakinya melangkah meninggalkan Shion, tapi tatapannya masih terkunci pada gadis yang tengah tak berdaya tersebut.

Shion yang masih penasaran dengan tatapan Naruto akhirnya menoleh kebelakan, tepatnya pada halaman depan Okiya. Seketika itu juga mata Shion membulat karena mendapati anak didiknya terikat pada tiang dengan keadaan mengenaskan.

"Hinata!" pekik Shion segera berlari menghampiri Hinata lalu melepaskan ikatan pada tubuh Hinata.

Kaki Naruto terhenti saat indra pendengarannya menangkap pekikan dari Shion, ia memiringkan kepalanya menyerap setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Shion. Naruto menoleh kembali menatap gerbang Okiya.

"Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja." Gumam Naruto, ia kembali melangkah tapi setelah beberapa langkah kakinya terhenti.

"Hi-na-ta?"

Naruto memutar arah berjalan kembali ke arah Okiya.

* * *

—**TBC—**

* * *

_**Catatan:**__ Sepertinya Vinara kemarin melakukan kesalahan karena kurang memperjelas diskripsi. Scent Naruto menjemput Shion dan tanpa sengaja bertemu Hinata terjadi di malam hari, meski mereka bertemu tapi mereka tidak saling bertatap muka karena Naruto menunduk terlebih dulu lalu disambut Hinata dengan membalas menunduk. Terlebih Hinata memakai penutup wajah hingga jarak pengelihatannya sedikit terhalang. Apa lagi Naruto sudah berbalik mempersilahkan Shion untuk berjalan terlebih dulu. Maafkan kalau deskripsinya kurang jelas.. _

_Satu lagi yang perlu digaris bawahi. Naruto mengaggap Hinata sudah mati, begitupun Hinata, dia mengaggap Naruto sudah mati. jika melihat orang yang sudah mati tiba-tiba di hadapannya bukankah itu terlihat seperti mimpi, jadi mereka akan berusaha keras untuk menyangkal hal itu. Hingga bukti benar-benar nyata bahwa Naruto dan Hinata masih hidup dan mereka mengetahui hal itu. _

Saatnya menjawab pertanyaan dari REVIEW.

MangetsuNaru : **Kenapa meiji? Gak tau iseng aja milih secara random. Iyasih pada era itu Samurai udah mulai sedikit, lagian disini juga gak fokus sama Samurai, tapi lebih fokus sama 'Keterikatan' mhehehe.. nanti tau sendiri apa yang aku maksud. :D oh ya, soal FF Cahaya Lilin, ff itu Hiatus karena ada alasan pribadi (?) jadi aku putusin buat Hiatus. Maaf ya.. ^^**

Joan Hozuki SKY23 : **Aku gak bisa buat puisi. Paling kalau dibuat juga jadi aneh.. hahaha.. sebagai gantinya aku coba bikin kata-kata dramatis kayak di atas (?) **

Yuriski Suryani : **Arti judul ff ini (Ken to Hana no Buyou: Tarian bunga dan pedang) Bunga itu Hinata sedangkan pedang adalah Naruto. **

PO : **bukan, Jiraiya itu orang baik kok (gak yakin) :D soal Angsh, kenapa kamu tanya Genre sih? Kan Vinara gak bisa nemu genre yang cocok buat cerita ini selain Angsh. **

Ranggagian67 **: Catatan di atas Vinara rasa bisa ngejawab pertanyaanmu. Kalau soal Chapter Vinara gak bisa matok atau nargetin sampek mana, soalnya semua sesuai sama mood dan ilham. :D**

Hinata Hyuga34 : **(banyak amat ya yang tanya genre) entah kenapa Vinara lebih cocok pakek genre Angsh buat cerita ini. Kalau untuk kematian salah satu tokoh, Vinara gak bisa mastiin, tapi kalau rasa nyesek (?) Vinara pastiin kalau cerita ini bisa bikin nyesek. (walau gak yakin bisa bikin feel-nya ngena)**

Kirei Neko : **tau aja kamu apa yang ada di pikiranku. Hhuhuhu~ jadi malu.. oh ya, yang ngebeli Shion itu si Jiraiya, bukan Kakashi. **

Sudah segitu aja sesi tanya jawabnya (males jawab satu2) he..he.. cuman pertanyaan yang bisa di jawab aja yang Vinara jawab. Selebihnya Thanks yang udah Review dan ngasih dukungan ^^/ maaf kalau gak di sebut.

Vinara juga mau minta maaf kalau Vinara punya salah atau cerita Vinara menyinggung perasaan Reader atau Vinara yang kelewat ngaret buat Update. Karena Vinara hanya manusia biasa yang tak luput dari dosa. Jadi mohon maaf lahir batin dan selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa (bagi umat muslim) ^^/

**Marhaban ya Ramadhan, mohon maaf lahir batin. **


	4. Chapter 4

Kaki Naruto terhenti saat indra pendengarannya menangkap pekikan dari Shion, ia memiringkan kepalanya menyerap setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Shion. Naruto menoleh kembali menatap gerbang Okiya.

"Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja." Gumam Naruto, ia kembali melangkah tapi setelah beberapa langkah kakinya terhenti. "Hinata?" Naruto memutar arah. Cengiran lebar terpatri di bibirnya. "Apa yang kupikirkan, Hinata sudah meninggal. Kenapa aku masih memikirkannya." Naruto kembali memutar arahnya, kembali ke kediaman Jiraiya.

Sesekali Naruto memukul kepala kuningnya hanya karena pemikiran bodoh, bahwa dia berharap jika Hinata masih hidup.

"Andai saja waktu itu aku bukan bocah lemah, maka aku yakin kalau kau masih hidup, Hinata." Naruto menyeka air mata yang menetes tanpa ia sadari. Terkikik geli dengan air yang barusan menetes di pipinya. Ini kali pertama ia menangis setelah beberapa tahun.

**. . . .**

* * *

**Ken to Hana no Buyou**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author: Vinara 28**

**Pair: Naruto U. &amp; Hinata H.**

**Genre: Hurt/Romace**

**Rate: M**

**Warning: Gaje, Abal, OOC, No EYD. (No Lemon.)**

* * *

**. . . .**

"Hinata, Hinata, bangunlah Hinata!" Shion berulang kali mengguncang tubuh lemah Hinata yang saat ini sudah berada di atas futon kamarnya. Tangan Shion mengusap pelipis Hinata dengan sapu tangan yang sudah dibasahi sebelumnya. Membersihkan tubuh Hinata yang penuh debu dan keringat.

Seorang tabib yang dipanggil Shion baru saja meninggalkan Okiya, tapi hal itu tidak mengurangi sedikit pun kehawatiran Shion. "Hinata, aku mohon bukalah matamu," gumam Shion sedikit bergetar.

Rasa sesak dan emosi menguasai hati Shion. Anak didik yang ia tinggalkan meski hanya semalam sudah bernasib naas, yang ia pikirkan hanyalah ingin melabrak siapa pun yang sudah berbuat keji pada Hinata.

"Sumimasen, Shion-sama." Seorang minarai berdiri di sudut pintu kamar Hinata. Wajahnya sedikit menunduk, kedua tangannya saling bertaut, bibirnya bergetar karena menahan tangis. "Aku berada di sana, tapi aku tidak bisa membantu apapun. Hiks.. sumimasen.."

"Ini bukan salahmu Sakura, kau tidak perlu merasa menyesal," balas Shion, kedua irisnya tak lepas dari tubuh lemah Hinata.

"Tapi Shion-sama, aku merasa menjadi sahabat yang tidak berguna." Sakura menjatuhkan tubuhnya di depan pintu masuk lalu bersujud memohon pengampunan dari Shion. "Jika saja aku berani menentang mereka, mungkin Hinata tidak akan seperti ini."

Shion tersenyum simpul melihat betapa eratnya persahabatan mereka, "Kau tidak perlu berpikir seperti itu, aku yakin Hinata tidak akan menyalahkanmu hanya karena kau tidak membelanya." Tutur Shion. Ia berjalan mendekati Sakura lalu menegakkan tubuh Sakura agar menghadapnya. "Kau sahabat yang baik. Aku bersyukur karena Hinata memiliki sahabat sepertimu." Shion mengusap air mata yang membekas di pipi Sakura.

Sakura mengagguk meski masih menahan tangisnya. "Minggu depan ada pengangkatan _Meiko_, jika keadaan Hinata masih belum pulih, aku rela menunda pengangkatanku demi menemaninya."

Shion tersentak, sadar bahwa pengangkatan _Meiko_ akan dilaksanakan minggu depan. Ia beralih menatap tubuh Hinata. _'Dia tidak akan mungkin bisa mengikuti pengangkatan itu,'_ ucap Shion dalam hati.

"Sakura, kau tidak perlu melakukan itu." Shion kembali menatap Sakura, tangan Shion mengusap lembut bahu Sakura. "Aku yakin Hinata akan kecewa jika kau menunda pengangkatanmu hanya demi dia—"

"Tapi Shion-sama—"

"Akan kulaporkan pada Sara jika kau tidak melakukan itu. Apa kau pikir Sara tidak akan kecewa jika kau lebih memilih sahabatmu dari pada pembimbingmu? Ini demi masa depanmu juga, kau tidak mau melewatkan kesempatan ini kan? Karena itu jangan buat aku, Sara, dan Hinata kecewa. Jadilah _Meiko_ terbaik pada pengangkatan tahun ini."

Sakura menunduk sejenak lalu mengagguk. "Arigatou Shion-sama."

**~oOo~**

"Pengangkatan meiko kurang seminggu lagi, lalu kenapa kau melakukan ini, Tsunade-sama?" sentak Shion pada Okamisan. Tidak ada ketakutan sedikit pun saat berhadapan dengan Tsunade, yang ada sekarang hanya sorotan mata tajam meminta penjelasan atas kejadian semalam.

Tsunade hanya menghela napas lalu ia menuangkan Ocha dalam cangkir kosong untuk Shion. "Duduklah dan bicarakan semua ini dengan kepala dingin." Printah Tsunade, tangannya menepuk-nepuk tatami.

Pondok kecil di tengah taman belakang Okiya menjadi tempat favorite Tsunade untuk menyendiri dan beristirahat. Itulah kenapa Shion dengan mudah menemukan Tsunade karena Shion adalah calon Okamisan pengganti Tsunade kelak.

"Kenapa anda melakukan itu?" serobot Shion, ia duduk tepat di hadapan Tsunade hingga tatapan mereka bertemu. Tsunade masih terlihat tenang, bahkan tidak ada setitik penyesalan pun dalam matanya.

"Karena aku-lah yang harus melakukan ini." Jawab Tsunade tanpa beban. Ia menyeruput ocha dalam gelasnya, ia melirik sejenak ke arah Shion sebelum menurunkan cangkir kecil tersebut.

"Apa anda lupa bahwa pengangkatan maiko tinggal seminggu lagi? Bahkan anda sendiri yang memintaku untuk melindungi Hinata, tapi kenapa sekarang anda tega melakukan hal keji seperti itu?" Shion masih tidak habis pikir, orang yang selalu mengingatkannya untuk terus memperhatikan Hinata malah sekarang berbalik menyakiti Hinata. "Anda pernah bilang, Hinata adalah aset berharga yang kau miliki? Lalu, apa ini yang dinamakan melindungi aset berharga? Anda menyakitinya Tsunade-sama, bahkan anda sendiri yang membuat Hinata tidak bisa melakukan pengagkatan meiko—"

"Sebuah bunga yang harum, tidak akan bisa terlihat jika ia keluar bersamaan bunga yang lainya. Sebuah bunga tidak akan terlihan menarik jika dia tidak mempunyai perlindungan kuat, bahkan sebuah bunga tidak akan bisa disebut bunga jika dia tidak mempunyai kelopak yang kuat." Tsunade memotong ucapan Shion. Ia kembali meneguk ochanya, tapi kali ini ia tersenyum. Cangkir kecil itu ia letakan kembali di atas meja, kedua irisnya menatap Shion, kali ini ia siap untuk pembicaraan yang lebih serius.

"Jika aku tidak melakukan itu mungkin Konan masih akan terus menyiksa Hinata," ujar Tsunade.

"Tapi Tsunade-sama. Hinata tidak akan bisa menjadi meiko ditahun ini—"

"Karena itu—" potong Tsunade, "—aku membuat Hinata tidak mengikuti pengangkatan meiko. Dia tidak akan menjadi meiko pada tahun ini, tapi tahun depan. Karena jika Hinata mengikuti pengangkatan di tahun ini, Konan masih akan mengaggap Hinata sebagai saingan Ino. Orang yang berpengaruh besar untuk menghalangi jalan mereka pasti akan disingkirkan dan aku tidak mau Hinata disingkirkan dengan tuduhan palsu." Tsunade menatap Shion dalam-dalam, tangan Shion yang tergeletak bebas di atas meja kini digenggam oleh Tsunade. "Mungkin kau akan bernasib sama seperti Hinata jika saja aku tidak mengumumkan bahwa kau adalah penerusku." Tutur Tsunade menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Tapi Tsunade-sama—"

"Dia akan tetap bersinar meski sedikit terlambat."

"—Kenapa anda membuat tangan Hinata terluka? Apa anda lupa bahwa tangan adalah bagian terpenting untuk geisha?" tanya Shion, ia menghela napas panjang. Keadaan Shion sekarang sudah mulai sedikit tenang.

"Aku melakukannya agar dia sadar bertapa keras kehidupan dalam okiya ini. Dan agar dia sadar dia harus menjadi kuat untuk terus bertahan di sini. Bukankah kau juga mengajarinya bahwa air mata tidak dibutuhkan di sini. Tapi hanya senyuman yang sangat dibutuhkan, meskipun hanya senyuman palsu."

**. . . .**

_Saat puluhan tangkai bunga membentuk rangkaian bunga, kau tidak akan tahu di mana bunga yang membawa pesan cinta itu berada._

**. . . .**

Di pinggir desa, tempat di mana tidak ada warga yang lalu lalang melintas, tempat sepi yang sangat cocok untuk menyendiri. Di salah satu sudut tempat itu, tepatnya pada dahan pohon sakura terlihat seorang pria yang tengah membaringkan tubuhnya di dahan tersebut. Sorot matanya menerawang jauh ke langit. Bibirnya menggerak-gerakkan sebatang rumput yang ia gigit, sementara tangannya memeluk katana.

Ada sebersit perasaan membangkang saat berita tentang pemberontak sampai ke telinganya. Apa lagi tentang perintah yang ia terima dari Jiraiya tempo hari.

"Hinata, apa kau melihatku sekarang? Aku sudah menjadi samurai, aku kuat, bahkan aku diminta untuk membunuh ratusan orang. Bukankah aku sangat kuat?" gumamnya pada angin. Rambut kuning yang sedikit memanjang itu bergerak terkena hembusan angin.

"Tapi—" Naruto memalingkan pandangannya ke arah rerumputan hijau yang berada di bawahnya, "Aku merasa, aku tidak jauh berbeda dengan 'dia' yang telah membunuhmu."

Naruto melompat ke bawah, berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak. Ia berlari menuju tempat dimana diadakan kudeta. Senyum tipis menghias wajah tan-nya, rumput yang masih ia gigit mendongak ke atas menantang terpaan angin yang menyapu tubuh Naruto. "Jika aku tidak seperti 'dia' aku tidak akan bisa membunuhnya, maaf Hinata, semoga kau tidak kecewa dengan keputusan yang kubuat ini. Aku memilih menjadi batosai, demi dirimu."

_Hiatt.. Crass.. _

Naruto mengayunkan katana-nya, menebas pundak seorang pemberontak yang tengah menghadangnya.

"Jangan halangi aku baka, aku harus membunuh seratus orang dalam satu hari," gumam Naruto, bercak darah sudah menghiasi sebagian wajah Naruto.

Pertarungan antara tentara dan warga kelas bawah yang membangkang membuat pertarungan ini kurang seimbang, meskipun begitu banyak para tentara yang kewalahan atas tindakan anarkis kaum bawah. Itu semua dikarenakan tentara yang diturunkan dalam medan perang hanya beberapa puluh orang saja.

Meremehkankah?

Tidak, mungkin pertarungan ini hanya uji coba kekuatan batosai baru, siapa lagi kalau bukan Uzumaki Naruto. Remaja berusia 17 tahun itu tengah diuji kesetiaan, kekuatannya, jiwa tarung, dan sifat kemanusiaannya. Masihkah dia ragu untuk membunuh orang?

Keji memang, tapi semua terjadi begitu saja saat Jiraiya merundingkan tentang kudeta yang akan dilakukan oleh para pemberontak. Jiraiya mengajukan Naruto sebagai mesin pembunuh. Selain untuk meminimalisir korban tentara, hal itu juga sebagai tolak ukur untuk membuktikan kemampuan Naruto.

_Crash! _

Naruto melompat kesana kemari menebas puluhan orang. Hutan bambu tak menghalangi gerak lincah Naruto.

Tatapan mata kosong ia tunjukan sebagai keseriusan bertarung.

_Crash.. trang.. ting.. buagh! _

"Aagghhrrr..."

_trank.. crash.. _

**. . . .**

_**Era baru akan dimulai setelah mengakhiri jaman keji ini.**_

**. . . .**

"Shion-sama?"

"Apa?"

"Apa begini rasanya kekalahan?" Hinata duduk di atas lantai kayu roka depan kamarnya. Matanya menerawang ke langit, entah apa yang ia lihat.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" balas Shion yang tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan ini.

Hinata tersenyum tipis, bekas luka di tangan masih terlihat jelas. Ia genggam telapak tangannya. "Aku tidak mau kalah lagi, kali ini aku akan berusaha untuk menang dari mereka," ujar Hinata meski suaranya masih terlihat lemah.

Shion yang saat itu tengah berdiri di belakang Hinata, tersenyum lebar. "Aku akan membantumu untuk menang, aku janji," ucap Shion, menghampiri Hinata lalu duduk di sebelahnya.

**. . . .**

_Mereka tumbuh dengan keras, pertarungan demi pertarungan mereka lalui meski kadang menguras emosi._

**. . . .**

**[7 Tahun kemudian]**

Festival musim panas di kyoto berlangsung dengan meriah. Terutama saat para Geisha menari tarian kabuke sebagai puncak festival tersebut, bersamaan dengan peluncuran lampion terbang ke langit.

Mata para pengunjung dimanjakan oleh gerak gemulai geisha yang tengah menari. Tapi hal itu sama sekali tidak bisa membuat seorang pria dewasa tertarik untuk melihat kerumunan wanita cantik dengan postur tubuh dan wajah yang hampir sempurna, bak bidadari.

Topi jerami yang menutupi rambutnya ia tarik lebih ke bawah untuk menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Juntaian Ikatan rambut berwarna blode panjang yang terlihat kusut karena jarang dirawat bergerak ke kanan ke kiri mengibas punggung tegap yang tengah bergerak untuk bebas dari krumunan pengunjung festival.

Tangan kanannya menggenggam erat katana sedangkan tangan kirinya masih setia memegangi topi jerami-nya. Mata tajam berwarna biru langit melirik tajam ke kanan dan ke kiri seperti tengah mencari sesuatu. "Dimana kau berengsek?" gumamnya geram, mencari seseorang di tengah kerumunan warga memang tidak mudah seperti kelihatannya.

Tugas merepotkan ini membuat waktu istirahatnya menjadi berkurang, apa lagi yang ia cari hanya kucing kampung yang sudah berani mencuri di rumah majikannya. Tapi misi ini bukan misi yang harus ia telantarkan begitu saja, karena benda yang sudah dicuri adalah struktur penempatan tentara di perbatasan. Jika benda itu jatuh ke tangan musuh, maka pertahanan di daerah perbatasan bisa dengan mudah dijebol.

"Sial, dia lincah sekali."

Ya, pencuri gesit dengan perawakan tubuh kecil dan pakaian acak-acakan rambut sebahu yang terurai mengembang ke atas, tubuh kurus dan tinggi hanya sekitar 150 cm itu berlari dengan lincah meliuk-liuk di antara pengunjung.

_Sringg.._

Tapi kelincahan bocah itu tidak bisa mengalahi kecepatan Naruto. Kini sebuah katana sudah bertengger di depan leher si pencuri. "Serahkan benda itu padaku," ucap Naruto dingin.

Bocah ber-syall panjang itu menyeringai. "Tidak semudah itu, kau harus membayarku untuk benda ini." Jawabnya lantang.

Bocah bernama Konohamaru itu salto ke belakang menghindari tebasan dari katana Naruto lalu kembali melompati para pengunjung.

Acara masih berjalan lancar, tarian kabuke yang dibawakan oleh para geisha sudah berhenti dan kini ada permainan genderang solo yang akan dimainkan oleh seorang geisha pilihan.

Sedangkan di belakang panggung, seorang geisha yang baru diangkat beberapa hari lalu sedari tadi berjalan ke kanan ke kiri guna untuk menghilangkan perasaan gugupnya. "Shion-sama, apa aku bisa melakukan ini?" tanyanya sedikit tidak percaya diri.

Sementara orang yang dipanggil Shion itu hanya bisa tersenyum simpul karena sikap ketidak percaya dirian anak didiknya. "Lakukan sebisamu, aku tau kalau kau akan melakukan yang terbaik."

Akhirnya dengan sedikit kepercayaan diri Hinata naik ke atas panggung yang penuh dengan hiasan lampion tersebut. Dua buah kayu ia genggam erat-erat saat tubuh tingginya menyapa penonton. 'Ini debut pertamaku, aku harus menunjukan yang terbaik.' Kata Hinata dalam hati, menyemangati dirinya.

Permainan genderang solo itu pun dimulai.

Sementara itu, Naruto masih saja mengejar-ngejar pencuri profesional yang sudah membuatnya kwalahan. "Lebih baik aku bertarung dengan 100 samurai dari pada harus mengejar bocah itu.." geram Naruto, giginya bergemerutuk kesal dengan acara kejar-kejaran sedari tadi.

_Slap!_

Naruto menghadang Konohamaru, kali ini dia tidak akan membiarkannya lolos begitu saja. "Ada apa tuan batosai? Apa kau sudah kelelahan?" tanya Konohamaru meremehkan Naruto karena Naruto mulai terenggah-enggah.

"Urusai!" balasnya mencengkram lengan bocah itu lalu menariknya untuk keluar dari krumunan pengunjung festival.

"Hei, tuan batosai yang keji, kau tidak malu menyiksa anak kecil sepertiku?" tanya Konohamaru mulai memprofokasi.

"Seperti katamu, aku itu keji, jadi jangan coba-coba untuk berbelas kasihan di depanku." Balas Naruto masih menarik lengan Konohamaru.

Konohamaru menghela napas pasrah. Tapi, lagi-lagi ide licik terbersit di kepala Konohamaru, "Huaa.. lihatlah Geisha itu cantik sekali.." teriak Konohamaru mencoba mengalihkan konsentrasi Naruto. Tapi sayangnya tidak berhasil. Naruto mengendus kesal.

"Tuan batosai, kau tidak suka wanita ya?" tanya Konohamaru karena usaha kampungannya itu gagal.

Naruto sudah sangat geram, ingin rasanya ia cepat keluar dari krumunan penonton dan cepat mencincang bocah cerewet itu.

"Jadi kau penyuka sesama jenis!"

Tap!

Naruto berhenti, ia cengkram baju Konohamaru dan diangkatnya ke udara, hingga kaki Konohamaru melayang. "Jika kau bicara sepatah kata lagi, maka lehermu akan aku patahkan," acam Naruto.

Konohamaru menyeringai, "Dah.. tuan Yaoi.." ucapnya lalu melempar bubuk hitam tepat ke mata Naruto. Posisi tadi memang menguntungkan Konohamaru karena tubuhnya terangkat lebih tinggi hingga dengan mudah Konohamaru bisa menyerang wajah Naruto.

Konohamaru berlari meninggalkan Naruto yang masih kesulitan untuk melihat. "Sial.. aku dikerjai anak kecil..!" teriak Naruto kesal, dan kembali mengejar Konohamaru.

Acara kejar-kejaranpun kini kembali terjadi. Konohamaru melompat menaiki panggung acara utama lalu bersembunyi di belakang geisha yang tengah memainkan genderangnya.

Hinata terkejut dengan adanya bocah yang mengganggu penampilannya.

"Akan kubunuhkau bocah sialan." Dan kali ini Naruto juga ikut naik ke atas panggung untuk menangkap Konohamaru.

Acara Festival mulai ricuh karena adanya kekacauan ini. Hinata menghentikan permainan genderangnya, dengan aura hitam Hinata meraih pergelangan tangan Konohamaru.

"Apa yang kau harapkan dari anak kecil seperti dia?" tanya Hinata kepada Naruto. Guratan emosi terlihat jelas dari wajah Hinata, meski kini wajah Hinata tertutup oleh bedak putih yang tebal.

"Dia mencuri sesuatu yang berharga dari rumah tuanku." Jawab Naruto penuh wibawah, meski penampilannya jauh dari kata sopan, apa lagi wajahnya yang penuh dengan noda hitam akibat ulah Konohamaru.

"Siapa tuanmu?" tanya Hinata dengan nada dingin.

"Apa itu perlu kuberitahukan padamu?" tantang Naruto tidak mau kalah. Apa lagi jika dia harus memberitahukan jati dirinya.

"Psstt Nona.." bisik Konohamaru. Hinata melirik ke arah Konohamaru.

"Pria itu tidak normal, dia tidak menyukai wanita, bahkan dia tidak melirik anda sama sekali." Konohamaru terkekeh atas ucapannya sendiri.

"Berikan padaku, apa yang sudah kau curi darinya." Todong Hinata ke Konohamaru.

"Tidak semudah itu nona, kau harus membayarku." Ucap Konohamaru licik.

Sementara para penonton mulai berteriak.

"Berapa yang kau minta?" tanya Hinata langsung, dia takut jika penonton semakin ricuh.

"Seribu yen." Ucap Konohamaru bersemangat.

Tanpa ba bi bu lagi, Hinata langsung mengeluarkan uang dari lepitan lengan kimono-nya, "Pergilah." Hinata langsung mengusir Konohamaru setelah ia mendapatkan gulungan yang diincar Naruto.

"Sekarang berikan benda itu padaku, Nona." Todong Naruto, mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

"Tidak semudah itu tuan. Kau sudah mengacaukan debut pertamaku sebagai seorang Geisha, bahkan kau sudah merusak citraku sebagai geisha baru." Hinata menghentikan ucapannya sejenak. Gulungan tadi ia masukan dalam lipatan kerah kimono-nya. "Suruh tuanmu untuk menemuiku jika memang benda ini sangat berharga, jika kau menolak dan merebutnya dengan paksa, maka—" Hinata menatap tajam ke arah Naruto. Mata mereka saling bertemu.

_Deg! _

'_Mata itu?!'_

"— kau adalah pria yang tak bermoral karena berani menyentuh wanita di depan umum." Lanjut Hinata menyeringai. Gulungan tadi sudah hilang berada di dalam dada Hinata.

Hinata menunduk sejenak ke hadapan penonton dan meminta maaf karena tidak bisa melanjutkan atraksinya. Ia mengerling sejenak ke arah Naruto lalu meninggalkannya di atas panggung tersebut sendirian.

_Bletak!_

Sebuah geta melayang mengenai kepala Naruto. Teriakan-teriakan ricuh dari pengunjung festival semakin menjadi. Akhirnya Naruto berbalik pulang ke kediaman Jiraiya tanpa membawa apa pun.

Wajah gusarnya berulang kali mengumpat karena tingkah bocah laki-laki tadi, apa lagi geisha yang baru ia temui semakin membuatnya marah. Jika dia bukan penghibur kelas atas mungkin geisha tadi sudah habis dicekik oleh Naruto.

**. . . .**

_Secara transparan, Pedang dan bunga itu saling bertatapan._

**. . . .**

"Hinata, apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Shion, gurata khawatir terlihat jelas di wajah Shion.

Hinata duduk terkulai di atas kursi kayu belakang panggung, "Shion-sama, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Sepertinya aku sudah merusak citra baikku?" keluh Hinata takut.

Shion menghela napas panjang, "Aku lebih memikirkan keselamatanmu dari pada citramu. Untunglah kau tidak apa-apa." Shion menepuk pundak Hinata, sedangkan Hinata hanya bisa pasrah jika dia tidak bisa tenar seperti halnya Shion dikarenakan kejadian tadi.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Menangkap bocah kecil saja tidak becus?" dengus Jiraiya memarahi Naruto.

Naruto yang saat ini sedang membungkuk di hadapan Jiraiya, tubuhnya semakin ia bungkukkan karena malu sudah gagal dalam tugas ringan ini. "Sumimasen." Naruto sangat menyesal.

"Lalu, sekarang dimana gulungan itu berada?" tanya Jiraiya penasaran.

Dengan berat hati, akhirnya Naruto menceritakan semuanya kepada Jiraiya, termasuk tentang geisha yang sudah merebut gulungan itu.

"Hmm," Jiraiya memijit pelipisnya dengan tangan yang bertumpu pada meja kerjanya. "Kalau begitu akan kutemui geisha itu," ujar Jiraiya.

Jiraiya menuju okiya dengan mengendarai _Jinriksha_—becak tradisional Jepang— yang ditarik oleh seorang pengemudi, tentunya dengan berlari.

Sementara Naruto mengikuti Jiraiya dengan berlari kecil di belakang Jinriksha tersebut. Setelah sesampainya di Okiya, Naruto hanya mengasingkan diri dengan duduk di roka pojok bangunan utama Okiya.

Kejadian semalam mengganggu pikirannya, terutama saat geisha tersebut menatap mata Naruto langsung.

"Maaf atas kelancangan anak didik saya karena sudah mengacaukan tugas bawahan anda." Tutur Shion setelah mereka mengobrol ringan untuk mencairkan suasana.

Jiraiya melirik ke arah Hinata, yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja. Wajah mata dan rambut Hinata sangat tidak asing bagi Jiraiya, karena itu sedari tadi Jiraiya terus memperhatikan Hinata.

"Maafkan juga atas tingkah bawahanku karena sudah menghancurkan debut pertamamu, err—" perkataan Jiraiya terputus saat ia lupa kalau dia tidak mengetahui nama geisha baru tersebut.

"Namanya Hinata, dia anak didikku, tuan." Sambar Shion merasa sikap Hinata kurang sopan karena tak mengenalkan diri.

"Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya?!" gumam Jiraiya.

"Namaku memang pasaran tuan," ucap Hinata tiba-tiba. Kelopak mata Hinata membuka lebih lebar, menatap pria tua yang ada di hadapannya.

_Deg! _

Aliran darah serta detak jantungnya serasa berhenti saat manik bulan itu menatapnya langsung. Wajah Jiraiya memanas, ia memalingkan muka untuk menstabilkan detak jantungnya.

Semua pria yang ditatap Hinata pasti akan bereaksi sama seperti Jiraiya, karena pada dasarnya wajah Hinata memang cantik. Apa lagi garis wajah dewasa lembut dan meneduhkan semakin membuat kecantikannya sempurna.

'_A-apa ini? Ke-kenapa jantungku berdebar-debar?'_ tanya Jiraiya bingung dengan apa yang terjadi padanya. Rasanya ini pertama kali setelah beberapa puluh tahun, jantungnya berdetak kencang saat melihat seorang wanita.

"A-ano, Tuan?" sapa Hinata karena Jiraiya terdiam cukup lama, hal itu membuat Shion dan Hinata bingung.

"Ah, gomen, a-aku merasa pe-pernah melihatmu disuatu tempat, ta-tapi aku lupa dimana." Ujar Jiraiya sedikit tergagap.

Shion dan Hinata saling adu pandang, bingung dengan tingkah Jiraiya. "Tuan, sebaiknya anda minum ocha dulu, sepertinya anda sedikit emm.. sedikit bingung." Shion menyodorkan segelas ocha pada Jiraiya.

Jiraiya meraih ocha tersebut lalu meneguknya sampai habis. "Ehem, sumimasen." Jiraiya berdehem kembali pada sifat sopannya. "Tentang gulungan tadi, aku harus membayar berapa?" tanya Jraiya mulai kembali pada topic pembicaraan.

Hinata tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis, tapi lengkungan bibirnya itu tak sedetik pun terlewatkan dari pandangan Jiraiya, "Anda tidak perlu membayarnya tuan, anggap saja gulungan itu sebagai simbol perkenalan dariku," ujar Hinata lembut.

"Hinata adalah geisha yang baru diangkat seminggu lalu, jadi aku harap anda bisa menjadi batu loncatan untuk Hinata. Dan sebagai seorang geisa yang sudah melayanimu selama tujuh tahun aku mohon kerja samanya." Shion membungkuk sejenak memohon bantuan.

"Kau gadis yang lembut dan cantik, tanpa dukunganku pun kau bisa menjadi geisha yang hebat," ujar Jiraiya memuji Hinata. "Baiklah, aku akan membantu apa pun yang kalian butuhkan." Jiraiya menerima permintaan Shion sebagai pendompleng karir Hinata.

Setelah mengobrol sangat lama, akhirnya fusuma itu terbuka. Jiraiya tertawa lebar karena guyonan yang ia lontarkan pada Shion dan Hinata. Sementara Shion dan Hinata hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapin lelucon Jiraiya, mereka berjalan beriringan menuruni roka.

"Terimakasih tuan, karena sudah mampir ke okiya kecil kami," ujar Shion mengiringi kepergian Jiraiya yang sudah duduk nyaman di dalam Jinriksha.

Jiraiya mengagguk. "Lain kali kalian harus menjamuku dengan tarian di kedai ocha." Balas Jiraiya. Seorang penarik Jinriksha itu membungkuk sebelum berjalan menarik becak tersebut.

Shion menatap Hinata lembut setelah Jiraiya benar-benar menghilang dari hadapan mereka. "Kau beruntung karena kau berhadapan dengan Jiraiya," ujar Shion senang.

"Itu artinya aku bisa mengalahkan 'mereka' Shion-sama?" tanya Hinata berambisi.

Mereka berdua berjalan kembali ke dalam Manshion utama. "Tentu saja Hinata, kau bahkan bisa memukul telak mereka." Balas Shion.

Hinata terhenti membiarkan Shion berjalan mendahuluinya. Ia duduk di atas roka.

"Kau tidak masuk?" tanya Shion menoleh ke arah Hinata. Hinata menggeleng kecil, "Aku masih ingin di sini," balas Hinata.

Manik mata lavendernya itu menatap langit biru. "Musim panas tahun ini, sepertinya akan semakin panas," gumam Hinata. Matanya memejam menikmati hembusan angin yang menyapu kulit wajahnya.

_Srek!_

Sebuah katana yang masih berada di dalam sarungnya menodong tepat di leher Hinata. Kedua iris lavender itu terbuka, ditatapnya seorang pemuda berambut blode panjang yang dikuncir, wajahnya sedikit tertutup karena terhalangi oleh topi jeraminya tersebut.

"Kau? Bukankah tuanmu sudah pulang? Kenapa kau masih ada di sini?" tanya Hinata, tubuhnya tidak bergerak sedikit pun, tatapannya datar dan dingin tidak seperti saat menatap Jiraiya tadi. Ia tidak takut sama sekali, meski sebuah Katana menyentuh lehernya.

"Katakan, siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya Naruto yang juga bersikap dingin.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Hinata bingung, ia tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan pemuda tersebut.

Naruto menjauhkan katananya, sedangkan tangan kanannya meraih lengan Hinata ia menarik Hinata agar berdiri sejajar dengannya. Mata mereka kembali bertemu, dan kali ini dengan jarak yang begitu dekat.

Keduanya saling bertatapan, membaca tatapan mata yang sama tajamnya. Penuh dendam dan dingin.

"Apa kita—" Naruto memotong ucapannya, kedua mata itu masih saling terpaut.

"—pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" lanjut Naruto. Kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja dari bibir Naruto.

* * *

—**TBC—**

* * *

_**Catatan:**_

_Naruto dan Hinata sudah berpisah selama 14 tahun. 7 tahun saat mereka masih kecil dan 7 tahun lagi saat mereka bertemu meski tidak ada diantara mereka yang menyadari. Jadi menurut perhitungan tahun, mereka sudah berpisah selama 14 tahun. _

_Hua.. waktu yang cukup lama untuk move on XD _

_Ok, disini Vinara akan kasih rincian usia mereka. _

_Naruto: 24 tahun_

_Hinata: 22 tahun_

_Jiraiya: 65 tahun XD (jangan shock karena dia memang tua.) _

_Shion: 29 tahun_

_Sakura: 23 tahun (buat yang seangkatan sama Hinata umurnya gak beda-beda jauh lah.) _

_Konan: 31 tahun_

_Tsunade: 60 tahun_

_Kakashi: 35 tahun_

Saatnya membalas beberapa Review (buat Review yang bisa dijawab.) karena Vinara dapet sindiran sama salah satu Reader kalau Vinara itu Author yang sombong, gak pernah mau bales Review. -padahal bukanya sombong, tapi bingung mau bales apa XD

Ichira Ryuu-Gaki: **nih, di chaper ini mereka udah ketemu. Tapi sayangnya mereka masih belum saling kenal**.

PO: **bukannya emang udah keliatan dari awal chapter kalau yang bunuh kluarga Naruto dan Hinata itu Kabuto. Iya otomatis tuannya Kabuto itu Orochimaru.**

Ikanatsu: **kkyaa.. sankyuu udah perhatiin tulisan Vinara ^^/ Vinara emang gak terlalu pandai nulis. Terjun ke dunia FFN aja cuman iseng-iseng.**

Yuu: **Di chapter ini Naruto dan Hinata udah ketemu loch.. cuman belum pada nyadar aja. XD**

Kusnul Kotimah: **A-ano, apa terlalu sadiskah? Menurut Vinara chapter kemaren masih belum terlalu sadis. He..he.. ok dech ntar Vinara coba lebih manusiawi, vinara kurangi tingkat kesadisannya**.

Guest: **(haiss.. gak dikasih nama. -) kalau inspirasi crita ini sebenernya datang tiba-tiba, tapi masih aku tahan. Trus setelah nonton Rurouni Kenshin, jadi makin pengen bikin fic-nya, tapi masih Vinara tahan buat nyelesain fic vinara yang lain dulu. Tapi karena baca fanfic (punya orang) yang latar blakangnya pakai sjarah Jepang, jadi Vinara coba buat cari tahu apa itu Geisha. Vinara juga dapet gambaran geisha dari film Memory of Geiha.**

Ino Sasahi: **Are? – nanti Vinara pikirin lagi. :D**

Yuuna Emiko: **Chapter ini Naruto dan Hinata udah ketemu kok. Tapi.. tapi.. yah, mereka belum saling kenal aja.**

Bala-san dewa hikikomori: **(kayaknya Vinara punya temen di fb yang namanya hampir sama ama kamu. -,-) bisa dibilang cerita ini rumit tapi simple (?) tapi emang rumit, dan juga simple (?) *gak niat jawab* abisnya emang Rumit dan Simple.**

Tukang sayur: **Ending yang keren ^^d nanti Vinara pikirin lagi. Tapi hak kuasa ada pada otak Vinara *buagh***

Durara: **err~ Vinara gak tau bakal jadi brapa Chapter. Karena ff Vinara yang paling banyak itu cuman 11 Chapter. -,- jadi Vinara masih ragu buat bikin lebih dari 15 chapter. :D**

Meshiki Aritoka: **haish.. meski Meshi-san gak lanjut baca, tapi Vinara tetep bakal jawab review Meshi-san. Ano, Vinara pakai era Meiji karena Vinara mau menonjolkan kehidupan Geisha dari pada Samurai. Emang sih era ini Samurai mulai sedikit bahkan di era ini juga era berakhirnya Samurai. karena itu, intrik yang Vinara pakai bukan tentang Samurai, tapi tentang 'Keterikatan' (masih rahasia maksud dari keterikatan tersebut) terimakasih Meshiki-san udah mampir di ff Vinara *Ojigi**

Misti Chan: **tenang aja, itu scent trakhir penindasan Hinata, karena sekarang Hinata sudah tumbuh menjadi gadis yang kuat dan berani. Dia bukan gadis lemah lagi. ^^**

Amu B**: iya maaf mungkin itu sedikit kelewat pas Vinara edit. :D thanks udah ngingetin.**

Mchsyafii: **-_- kamu tau? Pasti kamu penikmat sinetron. Bahkan aku yang bikin ini bingung dari segimana kamu anggap fic saya seperti sinetron. Thanks udah berpikir bahwa fic saya seperti sinetron, tanpa ada penjelasan lebih detail. -_-**

Uchiha Kagami**: itu kata-kata dari mana? Emang dalam fic Vinara ada kata-kata "Bonkasai" ya? -,-) Vinara gak tau artinya.**

Hinata Hiyuga 34: **sip chapter ini gak nyesek kok. **

kirei- neko: **iya dilanjut habis lebaran, karena ratenya M. Meski gak ada lemon, tetep gak mau ngeganggu orang puasa. :D**

utsukushi hana-chan: **tentu aja donk Ino bakal kena batunya, tapi nanti, kalau Hinata udah sepenuhnya kuat dan bales dendam ke Konan. :D**

yosh.. thanks buat yang sudah Review meski Reviewnya gak Vinara bales. ^^ abisnya Vinara bingung mau bales gimana kalau reviewnya cuman "Lanjut."

Thanks juga buat yang Fav maupun Follow, dan buat Silent Reader Vinara juga ucapin Terimakasih karena sudah mampir di fic Vinara yang jauh dari kata sempurna ini. ^^/

**Sampai jumpa di cahapter selanjutnya. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** _Sebelumnya Vinara mau menjelaskan sedikit tentang fisik Naruto. Oke, di sini Vinara gambarkan Naruto berambut panjang. Kenapa? Karena menurut info yang Vinara dapat (dan dari serch di Google) harga diri seorang Samurai terletak pada rambutnya. Karena itu seorang Samurai akan memelihara rambutnya dan membiarkannya panjang. Jika seorang samurai memotong rambutnya dengan sengaja, artinya dia sudah tidak akan menjadi Samurai lagi, tidak di butuhkan di medan perang dan tidak akan menggunakan katana lagi. Dia (samurai yang memotong rambutnya) berubah menjadi rakyat biasa. Jadi jangan paksa Vinara untuk merubah gaya rambut Naruto jadi pendek ya.. nanti Naruto-nya jadi warga biasa donk kalau Vinara pangkas rambut Naruto. Oh ya, ada yang bilang Movie 'The Last Samurai' juga membahas tentang rambut panjang Samurai. Vinara belum nonton film itu jadi Vinara belum yakin bener apa enggak tapi kalau kalian mau membuktikan, monggo silahkan ditonton._

* * *

**Ken to Hana no Buyou**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author: Vinara 28**

**Pair: Naruto U. &amp; Hinata H.**

**Genre: Hurt/Romace**

**Rate: M**

**Warning: Gaje, Abal, OOC, No EYD. (No Lemon.)**

* * *

Naruto menjauhkan katananya, sedangkan tangan kanannya meraih lengan Hinata ia menarik Hinata agar berdiri sejajar dengannya. Mata mereka kembali bertemu, dan kali ini dengan jarak yang begitu dekat.

Keduanya saling bertatapan, membaca tatapan mata yang sama tajamnya. Penuh dendam dan dingin.

"Apa kita—" Naruto memotong ucapannya, kedua mata itu masih saling terpaut.

"—pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" lanjut Naruto. Kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja dari bibir Naruto.

Hinata membelalakan matanya, iris lavendernya melebar menatap wajah Naruto yang begitu samar di dalam pikirannya. Ia menarik lengannya kasar, melepaskan diri dari genggaman Naruto.

"Jaga ucapanmu tuan. Aku dibesarkan di sini dan aku tidak ingat punya teman yang begitu kasar sepertimu." Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya.

Naruto terdiam. Senyum getir menghias bibirnya. "Sumimasen," gumam Naruto sedikit menyesal atas perbuatannya.

Hinata tidak menjawab. Dia berjalan melewati Naruto begitu saja. Langkah kaki kecil Hinata terhenti sesaat, berbalik memandang punggung Naruto yang masih berdiri di depan halaman Okiya. _'Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?'_ kali ini Hinata yang bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Mencari jawaban dalam hati kecilnya. Tapi jawaban yang ia butuhkan tersembunyi dalam gelapnya masa lalu yang suram.

"Ah, Sumimasen. Boleh tau siapa namamu?" tanya Hinata. Rupanya dia juga penasaran dengan Naruto.

Naruto menunduk masih membelakangi Hinata. "Uzumaki," ujar nya lirih kemudian berjalan meninggalkan okiya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada Hinata.

"Uzumaki?" ulang Hinata sedikit bergumam. Ia mengingat-ngingat daftar teman yang bernama Uzumaki. Tapi tidak ada. Ya, tidak ada satu pun teman bernama Uzumaki atau bermarga Uzumaki.

**~oOo~**

"Hiaa.." Naruto menunggangi kuda menuju labuhan besar. Di sana sudah ada berbagai senjata perang yang diangkut ke atas kapal.

Naruto mengawasi mereka dengan sembunyi-sembunyi. Pakaian yang ia kenakan saat ini hanyalah yukata sederhana layaknya rakyat biasa. Pedangnya ia sembunyikan di balik punggungnya. Topi jeraminya masih setia bertengger di atas kepala blode panjangnya.

"Wah.. benda apa itu?"

"Sepertinya benda itu berbahaya."

"Keren."

Semua warga terkagum-kagum memandangi meriam besar yang terikat kencang di atas kapal. Para awak kapal berlarian sambil berteriak bergegas menaikan alat-alat tempur tersebut. Perangkah? Mungkin, atau bisa saja bukan!

Naruto saat ini tengah menyelidiki penyelundupan barang-barang itu. Dari mana dan mau di bawa kemana?

Dalang dari semua kekacauan penggelapan persenjataan militer sudah diketahui Jiraiya. Yang dibutuhkan sekarang adalah bukti. Hanya bukti!

Naruto menyeringai. Ia berlari layaknya angin, menyelinap di antara warga, lalu melompat memasuki dek kapal kayu. Mata shapirenya melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri sambil berpura-pura tengah membantu para awak kapal. Tugas Naruto kali ini hanya mencari penanggung jawab penyelundupan barang kali ini lalu menangkapnya otomatis kegiatan ilegal ini langsung terhenti.

Peti-peti kayu yang di tumpuk dan terikat kuat menjadi tempat untuk menyamarkan keberadaannya. Ah! Di sana! Naruto melihat seorang pria berambut keperakan dengan senyum tajam tengah memerintah. Sebuah katana tersemat di obi-nya.

Wajah yang sama yang ia lihat 17 tahun lalu.

Naruto mencengkram erat katanya. Mengingat orang-orang yang dicintainya mati di tangan samurai itu—kabuto.

"Siapa kau?" tanpa disadari ada seorang di belakang Naruto tengah mengacungkan katana. Naruto mengumpat kemudian berbalik menatap langsung kelopak mata hitam yang langsung menyipit. Naruto terdiam dia tidak menjawab maupun tidak bergerak. Membiarkan pemuda berambut gelap itu menjadikannya pusat perhatian.

_Sing~_

Semua awak kapal mengeluarkan katana mereka. "Sepertinya akan ada kekacauan sedikit," gumam Naruto. Ia meregangkan otot-ototnya sejenak sedikit menunduk kemudian menjegal pria yang ada di hadapannya.

Adegan tersebut semakin membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian. Beberapa katana mengacung ke tubuh Naruto.

_Trank! _

Layaknya sebuah gangsing, Naruto berputar menangkis semua serangan. Benturan benturan katana tak terelakan. Naruto sedikit berlari menuju ruang yang lebih lapang.

_Trang! Sring! Jleb!_

Naruto menahan satu katana yang tengah di arahkan ke kepalanya dengan katana miliknya, mengakibatkan ruang yang cukup besar untuk musuh lain menyerang tubuhnya. Kaki Naruto meraih sebuah besi panjang yang tergeletak tak jauh dari tubuhnya, sedikit kesulitan saat konsentrasinya terbagi. Kedua tangannya masih saja menahan beban katana yang tertekan menuju kepalanya.

_Buagh!_

Kaki Naruto berhasil meraih besi tersebut yang kini sudah terlempar menuju beberapa musuh yang tengah mengincarnya. Naruto menyeringai dengan satu hentakan ia melepas penahan katananya kemudian mengelak dari sabitan katana musuh. Hampir saja kepala Naruto terpotong menjadi dua.

Pria bernama kabuto hanya menonton pertarungan Naruto dari sisi badan kapal yang lain. Mengamati setiap gerakan Naruto. Ia sedikit tertegun akan kehebatan pemuda tersebut.

Sepuluh sampai belasan orang sudah terkapar bersimbahan darah. Bahkan beberapa bagian badan mereka ada yang terpotong, isi perut mereka berceceran sampai terinjak-injak. Licin? Tentu!

Naruto menghabisi mereka semua sendirian. Tapi sekeras apapun Naruto membunuh mereka, bala bantuan semakin bertambah. Mengepung Naruto, menyerangnya tanpa ampun.

Pandangan mata Naruto sedikit memudar, darah yang mengalir dari luka-lukanya semakin membuatnya lemah. "Tidak! Masih belum!" gumam Naruto dengan suara yang sedikit mengerikan. Pandangannya mulai berubah menjadi tajam. "Matilah kalian, brengsek!" Teriak Naruto penuh amarah.

_Crash!_

Sekali tebas, lengan musuh yang ada di hadapannya langsung terpotong. Naruto menendang pria tersebut lalu mencari sasaran yang lain. Beberapa orang mundur karena takut dengan aura yang Naruto tunjukan. "Jangan pernah meremehkanku."

_Buagh! Trank! Crash! _

Naruto melompati kotak-kotak kayu, menjadikannya tumpuan untuk menyerang mereka. Tangan lainnya meraih katana yang tergeletak sembarang. Dua katana tersemat di tangannya. Ia berlari membabi buta menghabisi tiap preman yang masih mencoba untuk membunuhnya.

_Prriittt... Prriiittt!_

Peluit polisi terdengar dari kejauhan. Beberapa orang berlari pontang-panting meninggalkan kapal. Naruto terdiam menatap Kabuto dari kejauhan. Mata mereka saling bertemu. Kabuto menyeringai kemudian melompat dari kapal.

"Matte!" teriak Naruto lepas. Ia berlari mengejar Kabuto. Ikut melompat memasuki air. Ah! Naruto meringis kesakitan karena lukanya tersentuh air. "Choto matte!" Naruto muncul dari air, ia menoleh ke kanan ke kiri mencari Kabuto. Tapi tidak ada.

Naruto kehilangan Kabuto.

**~oOo~**

Kedai ocha tempat di mana Hinata bekerja sebagai geisha. Hinata tersenyum manis sambil menuangkan ocha ke dalam cangkir kramik. "Ocha, tuan." Sedikit menunduk memberikan secangkir ocha pada pelanggannya saat ini.

Senyuman manis di bibir merah Hinata tak pernah luntur. Ia melakukan itu bukan karena ia tengah bahagia, tapi karena sudah menjadi pekerjaannya tersenyum manis di depan pelanggan.

"Geisha baru, huh?" Pria paruh baya berambut hitam panjang nan lurus tersebut memandangi Hinata. Hinata sedikit mengagguk menjawab ucapan 'Tuannya.'

"Dia geisha yang bernaung di bawah Jiraiya." Bisik pria lainnya sambil sesekali melirik Hinata.

"Jiraya?" ulangnya. Pria berkulit pucat itu menyeringai. Pria yang ada di sebelahnya mengagguk, "Anda kenal geisha yang benama Shion? Dia adalah anak didik Shion."

"Hahahaha.." pria berkulit pucat tersebut tertawa lepas. "Siapa namamu?" Tanyanya pada Hinata.

"Hyuuga Hinata, Tuan Orochimaru," ujar Hinata lembut. Lengkungan lipstik merah semakin ditarik ke atas. Senyuman maut Hinata membuat pria bernama Orochimaru sedikit tertegun.

"Hyuuga?" lagi. Sepertinya Orochimaru mengenal seseorang bermarga Hyuuga.

"Iya, tuan." Jawab Hinata penuh sopan santun.

'_Hyuuga? Siapa sebenarnya gadis ini?'_ pikir Orochimaru. Orochimaru meraih ocha yang Hinata berikan kemudian ia meminumnya sampai habis. Kembali dalam pembicaraan utama dengan teman-temannya Orochimaru mengabaikan Hinata. Meski pun begitu ia masih memikirkan siapa Hinata sebenarnya.

Ini yang ke sekian Hinata mendengarkan obrolan Orochimaru mengenai kegiatannya di pemerintah sewaktu dulu ia masih menjadi minarai dan maiko. Tapi ini kali pertama ia berada satu meja dengan Orochimaru. Dia sudah mendengar banyak hal mengenai Orochimaru, siapa dia dan bagaimana sifatnya.

Ah! Jangan meremehkan geisha. Seorang geisha harus mempunyai intelektual yang luas untuk bisa menanggapi obrolan kelas tinggi seperti para tetinggi pemerintah dan para saudagar. Tentunya banyak rahasia negara yang jatuh di tangan geisha. Begitupun dengan Hinata. Sedikit demi sedikit dia mulai terbiasa dengan segala rahasia politik.

Hinata tidak pernah peduli dengan semua itu. Tapi, ada satu yang membuatnya harus benar-benar memasang telinga dan rekaman otak untuk mengingat semua pembicaraan itu. Mengenai masa lalunya. Benar! Lima tahun lalu Hinata mendapatkan fakta bahwa pembantaian keluarganya dan kluarga Naruto didalangi oleh Orochimaru.

Hinata sudah sejak lama mengincar Orochimaru. Tapi sangat susah untuk menjadi geisha-nya. Beruntunglah Jiraiya membantunya untuk bisa satu meja dengan Orochimaru. Melayaninya dalam pesta jamuan Orochimaru. Sedikit berwajah manis tapi hati bagaikan iblis. Hinata berusaha keras merayu Orochimaru sebisa mungkin.

"Berapa harga yang kau patok untuk melayaniku secara pribadi?" umpan telah termakan. Orochimaru tergoda dengan Hinata.

"Seberapa banyak anda berani memetik bunga yang baru mekar?" tantang Hinata. Senyum manis menghias wajah putihnya. Jemarinya dengan lihai melayani Orochimaru dengan menyiapkan hidangan ke piring kecil yang tersuguh di hadapan Orochimaru.

"Hahaha.. kau mencoba untuk jual mahal?" gelak tawa Orochimaru menggema di seluruh ruangan kecil di salah satu kedai ocha. Di sana sekarang hanya ada Orochimaru dan Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum lebar. "Saya tidak berani, tuan. Saya hanya wanita rendah yang mengorbankan seluruh dunia saya untuk menjalankan semua pekerjaan saya."

"Katakan saja berapa maumu?"

"Setara dengan dunia saya yang kugadaikan untuk pekerjaan." Hinata masih mencoba bermain-main dengan Orochimaru. Memutar balikan kata, merangkai kalimat bemakna ganda.

"Berapa harga duniamu?" Orochimaru juga tidak mau kalah. Ia terus memancing Hinata.

Hinata tertawa. Ujung lengan kimononya menutupi mulutnya yang tengah tertawa. "Anda mencoba untuk menggoda saya? Dunia saya terlalu besar untuk diucapkan dalam nilai yen. Semua dunia saya yang sudah terenggut dalam kelamnya masa lalu. Kenangan tentang keluarga saya semuanya terlalu mahal jika saya menjual semuanya."

"Lalu?"

"Ciptakan dunia baru untuk menggantikan dunia lamaku. Tuan cukup membayar senilai hutangku yang ada di okiya." Hinata menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Hmm.. baiklah. Sekarang ikutlah denganku." Ajak Orochimaru.

**~oOo~**

"Benarkah?" wajah Jiraiya nampak sumringah mendengar kabar yang dibawa salah satu bawahannya. "Iya, Tuan."

"Ini saatnya mengakhiri kebusukanmu, Orochimaru," ujar Jiraiya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Di mana Naruto?" tanyanya pada pelayang yang membawa kabar berita bahwa penyelundupan senjata militer berhasil digagalkan Naruto. "Dia sedang ada di kamarnya. Luka yang didapatnya cukup banyak."

"Katakan padanya, beriap-siap untuk penyerangan nanti malam. Jangan sampai ada seekor tikus pun yang lolos." Titah Jiraiya. "Ha'i." Pelayan itu mengagguk.

Selang berapa menit pelayan tersebut kembali lagi. "Sumimasen. Naruto sudah tidak ada di kamarnya. Sepertinya dia pergi setelah membalut seluruh lukanya."

Jiraiya mengerutkan alisnya. "Pergi? Kemana?" tanya Jiraiya dan hanya dijawab gelengan dari sang pelayan. Tangan Jiraiya menggenggam erat. Ini kali pertama Naruto membangkang perintah Jiraiya dan pergi tanpa permisi.

Sebenarnya apa yang membuat Naruto sampai bergerak tanpa perintah dari Jiraiya?

Tubuh berotot itu berlari melewati tiap batang pohon yang menghalanginya. Mata Shapirenya berkali-kali melirik ke celah-celah pohon dan semak belukar. Pohon-pohon di dalam hutan ini sangat mengganggu lajunya. "Ah sial! Kemana perginya 'dia'?" umpat Naruto.

Ia mencari Kabuto yang tadi sempat ia temui. Tapi sayangnya Naruto belum sempat beradu katana dengannya. Kemarahan Naruto akan masalalunya membuatnya bertindak sampai sejauh ini.

"Kemana kau Berengsek!" Naruto terlihat sangat frustasi. Akal sehatnya tak mampu ia gunakan lagi. Hasrat membunuhnya bergejolak mendidihkan darahnya. Ia ingin memenggal kepala Kabuto, menginjaknya sampai hancur.

_Srak! Trank! _

Naruto secara refleks menangkis serangan yang tak terduga dari seseorang. Pria bermasker mengunci pergerakan Naruto. "Kakashi Sensei?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Naruto? Apa kau tidak tahu, Jiraiya-sama sangat marah karena kau melarikan diri!" ujar Kakashi. Kilatan amarah terpancar dari matanya. Ia tidak suka jika Naruto berbuat seenaknya. Mereka punya 'Tuan' dan mereka harus mentaati printah tuannya.

"Tapi aku harus menemukan 'dia' aku harus membunuhnya!" Teriak Naruto tepat di depan wajah Kakashi. Naruto mendorong tubuh Kakashi. Berjalan menuju katana yang tergeletak sembarang, tapi Kakashi lebih dulu meraih katana tersebut.

"Maju satu langkah kau akan mati." Kakashi memasang kuda-kuda dengan dua katana di tangannya.

"Kau mengancamku, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Kau bahkan tidak punya senjata." Kakashi menyeringai. Ia menyerang titik vital Naruto dengan pukulan. Menghindarkan mata pedang dari tubuh Naruto, kakashi hanya menggunakan punggung katana yang tumpul untuk menghajar Naruto.

"Jika kau mencari Kabuto, kau bisa menemukannya di manshion Orochimaru. Datanglah ke sana. Jiraiya-sama sangat membutuhkanmu untuk mengepung manshion Orochimaru," terang Kakashi setelah puas menghajar Naruto.

"Kudeta?" gumam Naruto.

Kakashi mengagguk. "Pastikan kau redakan amarahmu sebelum menyerang mereka. Kabuto bukan orang yang bisa diremehkan. Apa kau mengerti?" Kakashi melempar katana Naruto.

Naruto terdiam, ia menatap katananya yang menancap di tanah dekat tubuhnya. "Aku mengerti Kakashi-sensei. Dan maaf karena aku sudah berbuat seenaknya," ujar Naruto. Ia meraih katananya untuk disarungkan kembali.

"Baguslah kalau kau mengerti. Sekarang temui Jiraiya-sama." Kakashi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih sedikit merasakan sakit akibat ulahnya.

_Plakk!_

Jiraiya menampar Naruto dengan sekuat tenaga hingga Naruto tersungkur jatuh ke lantai. Naruto hanya diam, ia tidak bisa melawan tuannya sendiri. "Apa kau tahu aku melakukan semua ini demi siapa?" teriak Jiraiya penuh emosi. Naruto menggeleng dengan posisi bersujud di depan Jiraiya.

"Ini demi kau, Naruto! Aku melakukan penyelidikan ini hanya demi membalaskan dendammu. Jika kau tidak berhati-hati kau bisa mengagalkan semua rencanaku. Semua penyelidikanku bahkan barang bukti yang sudah kukumpulkan akan sia-sia. Kau tidak bisa sembarangan membunuh orang seperti 'mereka' tanpa ada kekuatan yang cukup." Jiraiya memijit pelipisnya. Ia duduk di atas kursi kayu ruang kerjanya. Memejamkan mata untuk meredakan amarah.

Naruto masih bersujud. "Sumimasen Jiraiya-sama."

"Aku menyembunyikan identitasmu sebagai seorang Namikaze hanya untuk melindungimu dari mereka. Kejahatan yang mereka lakukan dari 17 tahun yang lalu memang tidak bisa diampuni. Tapi mereka punya kekuatan sipil yang kuat, kau tidak bisa asal membunuh mereka tanpa adanya cela." Terang Jiraiya mulai sedikit tenang.

"Sumimasen." Naruto tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Emosinya membuatnya kalut dan buta. Ia lupa bagaimana tuannya memperjuangkannya sampai saat ini.

"Sekarang dengarkan aku." Jiraiya meraih punggung Naruto menuntunnya untuk berdiri, ditatapnya wajah tan Naruto. "Malam ini bunuh mereka semua. Tidak ada satupun yang boleh lolos. Kau mengerti."

"Ha'i, aku mengerti Tuan. Aku akan membunuh semuanya," jawab Naruto lantang.

"Bagus. Sekarang pergilah."

**~oOo~**

Jari lentik nan putih itu menggenggam erat di atas pangkuannya. Tatapannya ia edarkan ke seluruh ruangan yang cukup lebar tersebut. Sebuah futon tergelar tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Sebuah meja bundar dengan berbagai makanan ringan ditatap sedikit menyipitkan mata. Sebelah tangannya mencoba meraih sesuatu yang ada di balik kantong lengan kimononya.

Sebuah bungkusan yang bisa membuat wanita berwajah putih tersebut berubah. Hinata menyeringai tajam. "Aku memang geisha. Tapi aku tidak akan semudah itu menyerahkan tubuhku pada orang lain, terutama pada musuhku," gumamnya sangat pelan.

Hinata menaburkan serbuk putih yang ada di dalam bungkusan tersebut. Sebuah racun yang bisa membunuh Orochimaru dalam waktu 24 jam.

_Srakk!_

Fushuma dengan corak bunga teratai bergeser menampilkan sosok Orochimaru yang sudah berganti pakaian lebih santai dari sebelumnya. Sebuah yukata sederhana yang hanya diikat dengan obi kecil di perutnya.

"Tuan lama sekali? Apa yang tuan lakukan sampai-sampai membuatku menunggu?" sambut Hinata sambil mengaduk racikan ocha.

"Ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Bahkan samuraiku belum kembali ke sini. Aku sedikit mengkhawatirkannya," ujar Orochimaru mendudukkan diri di samping Hinata.

"Bukankah dia seorang samurai? dia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri." Sambung Hinata mencoba untuk terlihat senormal mungkin.

"Minumlah, tuan." Hinata menyuguhkan secangkir ocha untuk Orochimaru.

Orochimaru menatap sejenak air hijau yang ada di dalam cangkir keramiknya. "Bukankah ini terlalu keruh?" tanya Orochimaru. Matanya terlalu jeli untuk memperhatikan warna ocha yang sedikit berbeda.

"Benarkah?" Hinata meraih cangkir Orochimaru. "Sepertinya daun teh di sini kurang terpelihara dengan baik," kilah Hinata. Caranya bicara cukup tenang untuk menutupi kebohongannya tersebut.

"Benarkah, Hyuuga?" Orochimaru memincingkan tatapannya. Tangannya meraih pundak Hinata, membawanya ke dalam dekapannya.

"Eh. Tuan, hidangannya belum kau makan." Hinata sedikit gelagapan, rencananya berantakan. Padahal Hinata sudah mencampurkan obat tidur pada racun yang ia masukan di dalam makanan.

"Aku tidak berselera, aku hanya ingin memakanmu." Tangan Orochimaru meraih obi yang ada di belakang Hinata tanpa melepaskan pelukannya. Sedikit kesulita karena obi Hinata terlalu besar dan sangat kencang. Obi Geisha memang dibuat agar orang tidak mudah untuk membukanya. Bahkan mereka harus membutuhkan Minarai untuk memasangkan Obi tersebut. Berbeda dengan Obi Yujo yang dirancang untuk memudahkannya membuka dan memasangnya kembali.

"Tu-tuan?" Mata Hinata terbelalak sempurna saat obinya terlepas.

.

Mata tajam penuh dendam itu mengintip dari sela pagar manshion Orochimaru. Menunggu perintah untuk menyerang. Membunuh semua orang yang ada di sana. Tidak boleh ada satu orangpun yang lolos. Meski mereka bukan orang yang berdosa.

Naruto menjadi seorang samurai yang sama seperti Samurai yang membantai keluarganya. Berhati dingin dan hanya mendengar perintah dari tuannya.

"Lakukan sekarang." Perintah kapten pasukan yang saat ini menyerang manshion Orochimaru.

Beberapa orang samurai termasuk Naruto menyerang kediaman Orochimaru.

Suara teriakan dan suara pedang yang saling beradu menggema di bagian depan gerbang manshion Orochimaru. Seluruh pasukan sudah bergerak sesuai pola. Dan kali ini Naruto berada di bagian tengah menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menerobos pasukan lawan dan bergegas membantai sang tuan rumah.

.

Hinata menahan tangan Orochimaru saat hendak meraba tubuh Hinata yang saat ini hanya terlapisi yukata tipis. Tatapan mata Hinata sudah berubah menjadi dingin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Hinata?" Orochimaru mengernyit. Ditatapnya Hinata yang saat ini tengah menunduk menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya yang tertutup oleh rambut indigonya. "Apa kau takut?" tanya Orochimaru karena tak mendapat jawaban dari Hinata.

Hinata menggeleng. Ia mendongak menatap wajah Orochimaru dengan tajam. "Tidak semudah itu tuan," gumam Hinata. Ia mendorong tubuh Orochimaru hingga terbentur fushuma.

Orochimaru mengernyit. Untunglah fushuma tersebut tidak sampai robek. "Apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriak Orochimaru meraih pergelangan tangan Hinata. Menguncinya hingga Hinata tidak bisa bergerak.

Hinata diam tapi tatapannya masih sangat dingin. Ia tidak bisa melawan. "Aku sedang menagih dunia baru yang kau janjikan," ujar Hinata. Ia mulai kehilangan kewarasannya. Hinata bergerak secara erotis, menggesekan tubuhnya pada tubuh Orochimaru. Membiarkan kerah yukatanya terjatuh hingga menampilkan tubuh putihnya. Tentunya bagian dada Hinata tertutup kain yang melilit bagian tersebut.

Genggaman tangan Orochimaru sedikit melemah. Hinata menyeringai, ia bisa menduga semua laki-laki pasti akan melemah jika digoda dengan cara seperti itu.

Hinata menarik tangannya lalu menyikut perut Orochimaru sekuat tenanga. Berlari menuju sudut ruangan yang lain sambil membenahi letak pakaiannya. "Dunia baru yang hanya bisa kuraih dengan membunuhmu." Hinata meraih sebilah pisau yang ia simpan dan ia ikat di kakinya.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya Orochimaru, ia berdiri santai, menghela napas karena mainannya malam ini sedikit memberontak tapi hal itu malah membuatnya semakin bergairah.

"Hyuuga? Tidak pernahkah kau mendengar marga itu sebelumnya?" tanya Hinata dingin.

"Hyuuga, huh?" Orochimaru nampak berpikir. Sedetik kemudian ia melebarkan matanya menatap Hinata lekang-lekang. "Hiashi Hyuuga?"

**~oOo~**

"Hahahaha.." Gelak tawa Jiraiya memenuhi hampir sebagian kedai ocha yang saat ini tengah ia kunjungi. Merayakan kematian teman sekaligus rival dan musuh yang akan ditemui nanti.

Jiraiya ditemani Shion dan beberapa Maiko muda lainnya. "Tuan terlihat bahagia sekali," sambung Shion yang duduk di samping Jiraiya sambil menemaninya menonton tarian para Maiko.

"Hari ini aku akan melihat mayat seseorang," ujar Jiraiya. Setiap kalimatnya penuh nada kebahagiaan.

"Mayat siapa?" tanya Shion penasaran. Ia mengerling menatap Jiraiya penuh tanya.

"Orochimaru," ujar Jiraiya penuh penekanan di setiap kata.

"Orochimaru?" ulang Shion seakan masih belum percaya dengan perkataan Jiraiya. Shion tahu betul siapa itu Orochimaru. Ia salah satu pilar negara yang tidak bisa diremehkan.

Jiraiya mengagguk. "Saat ini tengah terjadi kudeta di kediaman Orochimaru. Tidak akan ada seorang pun yang bisa keluar hidup-hidup dari manshion Orochimaru. Dan aku yakin, kali ini aku akan benar-benar melihat mayatnya," tutur Jiraiya sangat percaya diri.

Shion terdiam dengan wajah shock. "Artinya siapa pun yang tengah berada di sana akan mati?" tanya Shion sedikit bergumam.

Jiraiya mengagguk. "Tentu, tidak peduli siapa pun."

Shion tertunduk dengan wajah pucat. Jiraiya melihat perubahan ekspresi Shion, langsung meraih dagu Shion untuk mempertemukan kedua mata mereka. "Ada apa denganmu?"

"Hinata.." gumam Shion sedikit tertahan. "Hinata ada di dalam Manshion Orochimaru sekarang!" ujar Shion sedikit berteriak. Liquid bening mengalir dari iris keunguannya, jatuh menuruni pipi hingga menetes mengenai tangan Jiraiya.

Jiraiya menjatuhkan tangannya, tatapannya melebar. "Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?" Jiraiya mendorong tubuh Shion untuk memberinya jalan. Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi Jiraiya menaiki kuda yang terikat di dekat kedai ocha.

Mengeratkan genggamannya pada tali pengekang kuda. "Tidak akan kubiarkan Hinata mati di tangan Naruto!" ujar Jiraiya lantang sebelum melajukan kuda jantan berwarna coklat tersebut.

Shion terdiam di depan pintu. Pikirannya sangat kacau, bahkan dia merasa tidak harus memikirkan nama seseorang yang disebutkan Jiraiya tadi. ya! Shion tahu masa lalu Hinata terutama tentang Naruto yang sangat memotivasi Hinata untuk menjadi geisha. "Naruto? Apa 'Naruto' itu sahabat Hinata dulu?" gumam Shion menerka-nerka. "Mereka memiliki dendam yang sama. Tidak salah lagi!" tebak Shion. Dia memang sering bertemu dengan Naruto, tapi tidak sekali pun Naruto menyebutkan namanya.

Sedetik kemudian Shion merasa sangat kasihan pada Hinata jika mereka bertemu dengan kondisi seperti ini. Terutama bagaimana jika Naruto terus mematuhi perintah Jiraiya untuk membunuh dan akhirnya Naruto menggelapkan mata untuk membunuh Hinata. Hey, mereka belum saling mengetahui, kan?

**~oOo~**

"AARRGGRR!"

Naruto membabi buta. Di dalam pikirannya hanya ada kata 'Bunuh.. bunuh.. bunuh semuanya, tanpa menyisakan seorang pun.' Ia melompat menaiki atap Manshion mencari bangunan utama di mana kamar Orochimaru berada.

_Brakk! _

Naruto menendang fushuma dan kini ia bisa melihat sosok orang yang sangat ingin ia bunuh—Orochimaru.

Hinata terduduk dengan wajah berkeringat, darah mengalir di lengan Hinata. Wajahnya tidak terpoleskan bedak sedikit pun, hanya kulit putih dan beberapa anak rambut yang menempel di wajahnya. Yukata yang ia kenakan sedikit terbuka meski pun begitu Naruto sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan keberadaan Hinata.

Naruto fokus menatap Orochimaru. Katananya mengundus tepat di dada Orochimaru.

Orochimaru terdiam, ekspresinya terlihat biasa saja, tidak terkejut sedikit pun. "Uzumaki, ah tidak! Maksudku Namikaze Naruto," ujar Orochimaru menyambut Naruto.

Deg!

Hinata terpatung, bibirnya membeku, tatapannya terkunci pada sosok samurai yang penuh dengan peluh dengan membawa katana yang berlumuran darah.

"Kau mengenalku?" Naruto menyipitkan matanya. Ia sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaan gadis si sudut kamar Orochimaru.

"Tentu saja. Kau sangat mirip dengan Minato, bagaimana mungkin aku tidak mengenalimu." Orochimaru menyeringai.

"Bagus, karena setelah itu kau akan mati di tangan putra Minato." Naruto mengeratkan katananya. Keinginan membunuhnya sudah sangat menggebu-gebu.

.

Sementara itu di tempat lain. "Di mana Naruto?" tanya Jiraiya emosi. Ia masih menunggangi kudanya.

"Dia sudah berhasil memasuki kamar Orochimaru." Jawab kakashi santai sambil membuka jalan untuk Jiraiya.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan dia membunuh Hinata. Dia.. gadis kedua yang sudah mencuri hatiku." Umpat Jiraiya.

.

"Ada satu hal yang aku inginkan sebelum kau mulai bertarung denganku." Orochimaru melirik ke arah Hinata. Naruto mengikuti arah tatapan mata Orochimaru.

Di sana Naruto melihat wanita yang tengah menahan sakit karena luka di lengannya. Rambut biru kehitamannya tergerai hampir menutupi sebagian wajah Hinata yang tak terpoles make up sedikit pun. Tentu Naruto tidak tahu siapa wanita itu.

"Singkirkan wanita itu." Ujar Orochimaru datar.

Dengan senang hati Naruto mengarahkan mata pedangnya pada Hinata. Mengarahkan tepat pada leher Hinata.

Hinata terdiam, dia sudah banyak kehilangan darah akibat perkelahiannya dengan Orochimaru. Hinata tidak mengira Orochimaru bisa membalikkan serangan belati yang Hinata arahkan padanya. Dan sekarang sosok yang mengganggu pikiran Hinata akan membunuhnya.

Jika Kami-sama memberinya kesempatan untuk berbicara, Hinata sangat ingin menyebut nama itu. Nama seseorang yang sangat ia rindukan. 'Naruto.'

Tatapan Naruto kosong. Diayunkannya katana yang sedari tadi menodong ke pangkal leher Hinata. Menebaskan langsung hingga leher wanita itu terpotong tanpa ada siksaan atau rasa sakit karena sayatan.

_Trangkk!_

* * *

—**TBC—**

* * *

Yeah.. Hinata mati ^O^)/ *Dikeroyok Naruhina Lovers* Vinara tak akan bercakap-cakap banyak kali ini.

Sesi Balas Tanggap (?) eh, maksudnya Sesi balas Review. ^^

Buat yang review minta dilanjut. Ini sudah di lanjut. ^^ (Vinara gak sombong kan? Dijawab 'Iya' aja *maksa*) XD

**Sabaku no Gaa-chan**: Jiraiya orang ke-3 sekaligus orang yang berkuasa huahahahaha.. :v yah, semoga orang ke-3 nya gak mainstream. :D

**Ren Takahasyi**: Iya Ren-kun. ^^ nanti aku perhatiin lagi dan terimakasih sudah memperhatikan sangat jeli. :* oh ya, kayaknya di sini gak ada pergulatan batin deh. Tuh buktinya Hinata sudah tau kalau itu Naruto. T,T maaf ya, abisnya Review-mu masuk pas aku udah ngetik lebih dari setengah. Dan alurnya makin absurd. Jangan bosen-bosen buat ngingetin kalau aku ada yang kurang *ojigi*

**Esuya**: err.. mungkin gak ya? Coba deh nanti Vinara tanyain sama Naruto-nya. Dia mau gak ngebeli Hinata. X3

**AyuClouds69**: Kenapa Jiraiya deg-degan? Jawabannya karena Jiraiya punya jantung. :v kalau Jiraiya gak deg-degan artinya dia mati. wkwkwk

**Isabella Stefani**: waduh pertanyaannya OOT nih. Kenapa tanya umur? Vinara umurnya er.. yang jelas umur Vinara sudah kepala dua. :p

**Yuu**: main pairnya memang gak berubah. Dan sejak awal aku masukin nama Jiraiya kok. Jadi gak akan berubah. :3

**Misti chan**: Nasib seseorang tidak akan pernah sama. Meski ceritanya sama, mereka akan tetap berbeda. :v (Filosofi gaje)

**Bala-san dewa hikimori**: huuee.. ternyata emang bener kenal. :p Hinata gak lupa kok, cuman sifatnya saja yang berubah jadi lebih jaim *plakk oh ya, tentang rambut Naruto, mungkin Note di atas bisa menjawab. Lagi pula dibanding Deidara, kayaknya rambut Naruto lebih mirip Jiraiya. Kalau tentang missi, itu cuman misi percobaan untuk Naruto saja. Dia diuji seberapa sadisnya untuk membunuh orang yang tak berdosa.

**Ms. X** : Fic ku memang banyak.. huahahahahah *tertawa nista*

**Mangetsu**: huum un. Aku juga ngerasa gitu. Ternyata kita sepemikiran.

**Utsukushi hana-chan**: Naruto kan budek jadi gak denger *digampar Naruto* he..he.. Naruto kagak denger percakapan Jiraiya, Shion dan Hinata kok. Tenang aja, Naruto bukan tipe penguping (?)

**Hinata Hiyuga34**: Apa perlu aku kasih jawaban bodoh juga? XD yang jelas keperjakaan Jiraiya tidak jatuh di tangan Hinata (Jawaban macam apa ini? X3) lihat saja nanti.. biarkan Naruto bertarung dengan Jiraiya untuk mempertahankan Hinata #lah malah spoiler –

**Narutouzumaki un42**: Ntar, aku tanya tabungan Jiraiya ada berapa, cukup gak buat beli Hinata. :v

**Cicikun**: hiks.. aku tidak bisa mengerti dirimu TtoTT)/ gomen. Tapi kakek tua itu masih bisa merasakan cinta. Hiks.. *gigit sapu tangan* balas dendam mereka terlalu rumit euy.. yang satu pengen ini, yang satu pengen itu. Ck, Balas dendam Hinata untuk Konan belum terealisasikan.

**Silent Reader Tobat**: wuusshh.. nama situ keren sangat (y) sini gih kasih batu satu gram, nanti bisa berat. Kalau menurutku sih ini sudah termasuk berat. T,T padahal aku lebih suka fic ringan. Dari awal Vinara bikin cerita memang topik utamanya pas Hinata sudah jadi Geisha, dan untuk jadi Geisha harus berusia di atas 20 tahun.

*lap keringet* abis ngakak gara-gara bahasa Vinara yang nyeleneh-nyeleneh.

Thanks for: **Silent Reader Tobat, LA Lights, Cicikun, Dragon Hiperaktif, napas, Suriken, Narutozumaki un42, 2nd Silent Reader, Hinata Hiyuga34, Utsukushi Hana-chan, Yuuna Emiko, MangetsuNaru, Ms. X, Guest, Name Hanachan, Walet, Soputan, Juanda Blepotan, Saladin no Jutsu, Ayudinda dewi, Balas-san dewa hikikomori, Misti Chan, Durara, Chiko matsu, Uzumakimahendra4, AF Namikaze, Yuu, Go Minami Hikari Bi, Chan, Jasmine Daisyno yuki, Isabella Stefani, AyuClouds69, Dniguzumaki, Sena Ayuki, Esuta, Ren Takahasyi, Sabaku no Gaa-chan, Reader. **

See you the next Chapter *Artinya sama aja dengan: Sampai jumpa tahun depan (?) IYKWIM.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Ken to Hana no Buyou**_

_**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Author: Vinara 28**_

_**Pair: Naruto U. &amp; Hinata H.**_

_**Genre: Hurt/Romace**_

_**Rate: M**_

_**Warning: Gaje, Abal, OOC, No EYD. (No Lemon.)**_

.

* * *

Hinata terdiam, dia sudah banyak kehilangan darah akibat perkelahiannya dengan Orochimaru. Hinata tidak mengira Orochimaru bisa membalikkan serangan belati yang Hinata arahkan padanya. Dan sekarang sosok yang mengganggu pikiran Hinata akan membunuhnya.

Jika Kami-sama memberinya kesempatan untuk berbicara, Hinata sangat ingin menyebut nama itu. Nama seseorang yang sangat ia rindukan. 'Naruto.'

Tatapan Naruto kosong. Diayunkannya katana yang sedari tadi menodong ke pangkal leher Hinata. Menebaskan langsung hingga leher wanita itu terpotong tanpa ada siksaan atau rasa sakit karena sayatan.

Trangkk!

Tapi...

Naruto membalikkan Katananya ke arah Orochimaru, dengan cekatan Orochimaru menangkis serangan Naruto menggunakan belati yang sempat Hinata pakai untuk menyerangnya.

"Khe, kau pikir aku akan melakukan perintahmu?" Naruto kembali menyerang Orochimaru, di sini Naruto sedikit beruntung Karena Orochimaru tak memakai Katana untuk melawannya, meski pun begitu gerakan menghindar Orochimaru sangat lihai.

"Sudah kuduga, kau tidak akan melukainya," ucap Orochimaru masih terus menghindari katana Naruto.

"Aku mengenal wanita itu, tidak mungkin aku membunuhnya, dia salah satu kenalan tuan Jiraiya.. hiaatt."

Crass.. lengan Orochimaru tergores ujung Katana Naruto. Orochimaru terkekeh, sambil menahan lukanya agar tidak mengeluarkan darah begitu banyak.

"Benarkah kau mengenalnya?" tanya Orochimaru menyeringai.

Naruto menautkan alisnya, tidak mengerti maksud dari pertanyaan Orochmaru. Tentu Naruto mengenal wanita itu, meski Naruto belum tahu siapa namanya.

"Ah, tentu!" jawab Naruto pasti, ia kembali mengayunkan Katananya ke hadapan Orochimaru, tepat di kepalanya.

"Hinata!" teriakan Jiraiya beriringan dengan langkah kuda yang terhenti tepat di samping Naruto, membuat Naruto menghentikan gerakannya. Bukan karena Jiraiya datang di tempat seperti ini, tapi nama seseorang yang begitu membekas di ingatan Naruto, yang membuat Naruto terpatung sesaat. 'Hinata?'

"..."

Buagh!

Orochimaru memakai kesempatan ini untuk menendang perut Naruto. Naruto terpental menghantam fusuma, hingga kertas fusuma tersebut robek.

"Ittai," rintihnya sambil berdiri. Ia melirik sejenak tubuh wanita bersurai indigo yang sudah tak sadarkan diri di dalam pelukan Jiraiya. "Hinata?"

Ingin rasanya Naruto menghampiri tubuh Hinata lalu memeluknya erat, menanyakan berjuta pertanyaan yang saat ini ada di dalam otakknya. Tapi untuk saat ini, sepertinya tidak bisa. Naruto harus menahan gejolak rindu yang ada dalam hatinya.

Naruto menyipitkan matanya, menatap punggung Orochimaru yang kini tengah melarikan diri. Ch, Naruto berdecih, menyambar katananya lalu berlari mengejar Orochimaru.

Ya, untuk saat ini selesaikan urusan dengan Orochimaru, setelah ini Naruto ingin tersenyum lebar di depan Hinata sambil berkata, _'Lama tidak bertemu? Apa kabarmu? Apa kau masih mengingatku?' _

**~oOo~**

"Hinata, kau tidak apa-apa?" Jiraiya mengguncang-guncang tubuh Hinata.

Perlahan kelopak mata itu membuka, menampilkan iris bulan yang indah. Hinata menatap Jiraiya lekat-lekat. Wajah khawatir Jiraiya tercetak jelas. Perlahan tangan Hinata meraih pipi Jiraiya, "Apa aku masih hidup?" tanyanya lirih.

"Ya, kau masih hidup Hinata," jawab Jiraiya sambil menggenggam tangan Hinata yang menyentuh pipinya.

Hinata tersadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan, ia segera menarik kembali tangannya. Ia bangkit dari pelukan Jiraiya kemudian membenahi pakaiannya. Kamar Orochimaru sudah hancur, dinding-dinding kayunya pun banyak yang patah.

Hal terakhir yang diingat Hinata hanyalah saat Naruto menodongkan katanya tepat di lehernya. Hinata mengingat jelas bagaimana wajah dan ekspresi Naruto saat akan 'membunuhnya.'

Ah, Naruto? Di mana dia sekarang?

Hinata kembali menatap Jiraiya dengan tatapan tanya. Hinata ingin menanyakan tentang Naruto. Bagaimana Naruto masih bisa hidup? Dan kenapa bisa Naruto menjadi bawahan Jiraiya? Tapi rasanya pertanyaan itu terlalu berat untuk ditanyakan.

"Ano, tuan." Hinata mulai bersuara, "Samurai yang tadi itu kalau tidak salah bawahanmu, bukan?" tanya Hinata berhati-hati.

"Ah, Naruto? Ya, tentu saja," jawab Jiraiya sekenanya. Jiraiya berdiri lalu mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu Hinata berdiri.

Hinata menunduk, sebelah tangannya mendekap dadanya erat, sementara sebelah tangannya lagi digenggam Jiraiya, menggandengnya menuju kuda. _'Ternyata benar, Naruto-kun masih hidup,'_ ucap Hinata dalam hati. Perasaan haru dan juga bahagia memenuhi hatinya. Ia ingin menangis dan juga tersenyum.

'_Aku harus menemuinya lagi, untuk memasitikan bahwa dia adalah Naruto-ku. Ya, aku harus benar-benar memastikannya dengan mataku._' Hinata terdiam sejenak mengamati tempat yang sudah hancur sebelum naik ke atas kuda yang sudah ditunggangi Jiraiya.

**~oOo~**

"Ch, pengecut," umpat Naruto, sembari terus berlari mengejar Orochimaru. Naruto mempercepat lajunya, sambil mengayunkan katananya untuk menebas pundak Orochimaru.

Trangkk!

Naruto berdecih. Ia gagal menebas Orochimaru bukan karena Orochimaru menghindar, bukan juga karena Orochimaru menangkis serangannya, bukan karena itu. Tapi karena sekarang di hadapannya berdiri seorang samurai berambut perak dan berkacamata bulat.

Naruto menyeringai sambil terus menahan katananya. "Lama tidak bertemu," ujar Naruto memberikan salam.

"Hn, bekas luka itu?" Kabuto menyipit mengingat kejadian 14 tahun lalu. "Kau masih hidup, bocah?"

"Ya, apa kau kecewa?"

"Tidak sama sekali, aku senang bisa melihatmu dan melawanmu lagi—"

"Dan kali ini kau yang akan kalah," sambar Naruto. Keduanya saling menahan katana yang bergesekan. Naruto melompat mundur, kemudian kembali maju sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya yang menggenggam erat katanya.

Kabuto kembali menahan laju katana Naruto, lalu membalas dengan tebasan-tebasan kilat yang tentu saja bisa dihalau oleh Naruto.

Keduanya bertarung dengan sengit dan agresif. Melompat ke sana ke sini sampai menuju atap. Serangan yang Naruto berikan rasanya percuma, karena Kabuto selalu bisa menahan dan membalasnya.

Naruto terengah-engah, tubuhnya terasa remuk dengan pukulan-pukulan tepat di organ vitalnya. Jika Naruto tahu kalau Kabuto sehebat ini, seharusnya Naruto tidak bermalas-malasan untuk latihan dulu.

"Ck, kuso," umpat Naruto ia meludahkan darah. Indra pengecapnya merasakan rasa anyir. "AKAN KUBUNUH KAU..!" teriak Naruto penuh amarah.

**~oOo~**

Sementara itu Orochimaru menyeringai sambil berlari ke luar dari manshionnya secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Hal pertama yang perlu ia lakukan hanyalah kabur, masa bodo dengan rencananya yang hancur. Yang terpenting hanyalah menyelamatkan diri.

"Kau? Berhenti di sana atau aku tembak." Suara dingin dan berat mengintrupsi pendengaran Orochimaru, membuatnya bergidik ngeri. Perlahan tapi pasti Orochimaru menoleh menemukan sosok pemuda berambut reven berseragam tentara polisi tengah mengacungkan senjata api ke arahnya.

Kali ini Orochimaru tidak bisa bergerak, jika dia gegabah, timah panas itu bisa saja langsung bersarang di kepalanya. "Uchiha Sasuke?" gumam Orochimaru, tidak disangka Orochimaru sampai berurusan dengan ketua polisi.

"Aku sudah mendengarnya dari pemerintah, kejahatanmu sudah dibeberkan. 14 tahun lalu kau membantu musuh untuk menyerang daerah perbatasan. Kau menerima bayaran dari mereka, sebagai gantinya kau memberikan denah posisi penjagaan di perbatasan. Namikaze-san dan Hyuuga-san mengetahui hal itu, dan kau membantai semuanya dalam semalam. Atas kejadian itu Jiraiya-san disalahkan karena dia adalah mentri pertahanan. Karena kejadian itu juga ayahku mati dalam perang." Sasuke maju secara teratur. Kedua tangannya masih memegang pistol dengan erat.

Sedetik setelahnya bawahan Sasuke sudah mengepung Orochimaru. "Jika kau tidak membantu musuh, hanya karena kepentinganmu sendiri. Mungkin saja 14 tahun lalu tidak akan ada perang di daerah perbatasan, dan ayahku tidak akan diutus untuk berperang."

_Klek! _

Pistol Sasuke bertengger tepat di pelipis Orochimaru. "Kau aku tangkap karena penggelapan senjata dan karena insiden 14 tahun lalu." Sasuke membekuk Orochimaru yang sudah terpojok tak berdaya.

Pasukan polisi elit yang bekerja sama dengan Jiraiya membawa Orochimaru ke kantor pemerintah.

**~oOo~**

"AKAN KUBUNUH KAU..!" Naruto maju dengan kecepatan penuh sambil mengarahkan katananya ke arah Kabuto.

_Trank.! _

Kabuto mencoba menangkisnya, meski pun begitu kekuatan Naruto saat ini jauh lebih kuat. Kabuto terdorong mundur bersamaan dengan langkah Naruto yang terus maju.

Atap genteng yang menjadi pijakan tergusur terbawa kaki Kabuto yang terdorong Naruto mengakibatkan bekas dua garis yang memanjang.

"Hiaaa.." Naruto mendorong pedangnya lebih kuat, sementara Kabuto masih terus menahan katana Naruto dengan katanannya. Kabuto terlempar, tubuhnya menatap dinding kayu salah satu bangunan yang ada di manshion Orochimaru.

"Kuso," umpat Kabuto, ia bangkit dari reruntuhan atap dan langsung menangkis serangan Naruto dari udara. Mata Naruto terlihat memerah.

Pedang keduanya kembali bertemu, percikan api keluar dari gesekan kedua katana tersebut. Kaki Naruto bertumpu pada salah satu dinding kayu lalu menendang kepala Kabuto menggunakan lututnya.

Kabuto kehilangan keseimbangannya, Naruto menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menebas perut Kabuto.

Crass!

"Ugh!" Kabuto melompat mundur, darah segar keluar dari perutnya. Naruto berhasil mengenai perut Kabuto hanya saja Kabuto sangat cepat mengambil tindakan mundur hingga katana Naruto tidak terlalu dalam mengenai perut Kabuto.

Rasa nyeri dan sakit tentu dirasakan Kabuto, namun harus ia tahan karena Naruto terus terusan menghujani tebasan.

Wajah tan Naruto yang penuh dengan peluh dan darah terlihat garang. Ia tidak peduli pada apapun, yang ia inginkan hanyalah membunuh Kabuto.

"MATILAH KAU!" Naruto mengangkat tinggi-tinggi Katanannya. Tubuh Kabuto sudah tak berdaya di bawah sana. Mungkin Kabuto sudah pasrah dengan apa yang akan Naruto lakukan padanya.

_Trankk!_

Mungkin hari ini adalah hari keberuntungan Kabuto. Saat ini sang Uchiha bungsu menghadang tebasan Naruto dengan pedang miliknya. "Hentikan, kau tidak perlu membunuhnya!" ujar Sasuke.

Naruto mengenal betul seragam yang dikenakan Sasuke. segera ia menurunkan katanannya lalu beralih menatap Kabuto yang mulai tak sadarkan diri.

"Kami akan membawanya, dan akan kupastikan dia mendapat hukuman yang setimpal." Sasuke memerintah anak buahnya untuk menggotong tubuh Kabuto. "Terima kasih karena sudah melumpuhkannya." Imbuhnya. Sasuke menepuk pundak Naruto sebelum pergi mengikuti anak buahnya yang sudah dulu meninggalkan tempat ini.

"Hum," gumam Naruto tak jelas. Irinya terus menatap rombongan polisi yang membawa tubuh Kabuto. Padahal sebentar lagi! Kenapa mereka harus datang?

Naruto hanya bisa menghela napas sembari membersihkan katanannya dari bercak darah yang menempel lalu memasukannya kembali dalam sarung.

Naruto mengernyit. Ia baru merasakan luka-luka yang ada pada tubuhnya. Rasa sakit akibat luka gores dan lebam membuat Naruto sedikit kesulitan saat akan mencari kudanya. Setelah berhasil menemukan kudanya yang berada tak jauh dari kamar Orochimaru, tak sengaja ia menemukan geta yang tergeletak di atas roka kamar Orochimaru.

"Hinata?" seketika itu juga Naruto teringat akan gadis berambut indigo yang tadi tergeletak tak berdaya. Ah, tentu Naruto tahu keberadaan gadis itu sekarang. Sudah dipastikan Hinata saat ini berada di kediaman Jiraiya. Bersyukurlah pada Jiraiya yang langsung membawanya ketempat yang aman.

Naruto tersenyum simpul. Sosok setan yang tadi sempat menguasainya seketika itu juga langsung menghilang dan digantikan sisi polos. Naruto sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu lagi dengan Hinata.

Ya, Hinata! Satu-satunya tujuannya saat ini. Sosok bocah kecil yang selalu ia goda, sosok bocah kecil yang dari dulu bercita-cita ingin menjadi geisha. Ah, dia berhasil! Bocah itu sudah berubah menjadi gadis cantik, seorang gadis yang mampu mengikat semua hati pria. Dia berhasil.

**~oOo~**

"Hinata, kau baik-baik saja?" Sambut Shion ketika Jiraiya dan Hinata sampai di sebuah penginapan yang sebelumnya dipesan Shion dan juga Jiraiya.

Jiraiya memapah tubuh Hinata menuju futon. "Aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Hinata pasti. Ia mengagguk ke arah Jiraiya seolah mengatakan, 'Sungguh, aku tidak apa-apa, sebaiknya anda pulang.'

Jiraiya memijit pelipisnya, mengerti isyarat tersebut. "Jika kalian butuh sesuatu katakan saja pada pelayanku," ujar Jiraiya sebelum beranjak pergi. Jiraiya sudah meninggalkan satu pelayan untuk menjaga Hinata dan Shion.

Ingin rasanya Jiraiya tetap berada di sana untuk memastikan apakah Hinata baik-baik saja. Hanya saja Jiraiya mempunyai urusan yang lebih penting dari pada harus menjaga Hinata. Dengan berat hati Jiraiya meninggalkan kedua gadis tersebut.

"Obati dulu lukamu." Shion membawa air untuk membersihkan tubuh Hinata sekaligus beberapa obat untuk luka-nya.

Hinata menurut, segera ia menanggalkan kimononya. "Ne, Shion-sama, hari ini aku melihatnya," ujar Hinata di sela kegiatan Shion yang tengah membersihkan tubuh Hinata. "Pria itu, pria yang sempet membuatku kesal. Ternyata benar aku pernah bertemu dengan dia sebelumnya," sambungnya.

Shion membisu, ia tidak punya hak untuk menjawab atau hanya sekadar memberikan nasehat. Ia tahu siapa yang dimaksud Hinata, dia pun baru menyadarinya.

"Wajahnya terlihat tegas. Matanya masih biru, kulitnya terlihat semakin menghitam, pipinya.. dia memiliki bekas luka. Luka yang didapat saat melindungiku dulu." Hinata menunduk, ia meremas tangannya. Bahkan rasa sakit pada lukanya tak ia rasakan.

"Dia masih hidup, Shion-sama. Dia—Naruto-kun masih hidup." Hinata tak kuasa membendung air matanya. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya. Perasaan bahagia memenuhi hatinya.

"Aku harus menemuinya!"

**~oOo~**

Naruto berlari menyusuri kediaman Jiraiya. Tapi tidak ada!

Ia mengabaikan Kakashi yang menanyakan tentang keadaan Orochimaru dan Kabuto begitu juga dengan para pelayan yang menanyakan tentang keadaannya. Naruto mengabaikan semua itu. Meski kini tubuhnya penuh dengan luka dan darah. Ia tidak peduli. Naruto terus berjalan maju mencari Jiraiya dan Hinata.

Hingga akhirnya Naruto pasrah dan bertanya pada seseorang. Naruto mengumpat saat mendapat kabar bahwa Jiraiya belum kembali. Ugh, kenapa dirinya begitu yakin kalau Jiraiya akan kembali ke kediamannya setelah mengalahkan musuhnya? Tentunya Jiraiya akan mengurus hukuman Orochimaru di pemerintahan. Tapi, bagaimana dengan Hinata?

Ah, mungkin Hinata ada di Okiya. Ya! Okiya.

Naruto kembali memacukan kudanya. Kini ia sudah berada di depan gerbang Okiya. Di depannya terdapat sebuah pilar kayu yang dulu sempat dipakai untuk menghukum Hinata.

Seketika Naruto mengingat kejadian itu. Ia mengingat seorang gadis berambut indigo yang terikat tak berdaya. 'Apa gadis itu adalah Hinata?' tanyanya menerka-nerka. Naruto terus menatap tiang tersebut lekat-lekat. Ia menyadari satu hal. Kehidupan yang dijalani Hinata pasti sangat berat.

Naruto merasa bersalah karena tidak ada di samping Hinata saat masa-masa sulit Hinata. Naruto ingin menjadi sandaran saat Hinata terpuruk, ia ingin menghapus air mata Hinata. Tapi ia tahu bahwa semuanya tidak akan mungkin.

Takdir telah mempermainkan mereka. Mereka dipisahkan begitu lama, dan sekarang? Mereka kembali bertemu meski mereka belum benar-benar 'bertemu.'

Naruto masih tetap berada di depan gerbang Okiya. Ia tidak berniat untuk masuk ke tempat itu. Entah kenapa hatinya seolah mengatakan bahwa Hinata tidak ada di sana sekarang.

Meski Naruto tidak yakin sepenuhnya. Ia merasa Hinata memang tidak ada di sana. Naruto kembali memutar arah. Ia membimbing langkah kuda-nya kesuatu tempat.

Ketempat yang tenang dan sepi untuk menyendiri. Jika tidak bisa sekarang, masih ada hari esok, bukan? Pikir Naruto. Dengan keadaan tubuh yang seperti ini, mungkin akan membuat Hinata khawatir atau mungkin akan membuatnya takut.

Sungai..

Naruto mengikat tali pengekang kuda-nya pada sebuah pohon kecil. Ia berjalan menuju sungai hanya untuk membasuh mukanya dan sedikit membersihkan darah yang menempel di kulitnya, sekaligus mencuci katananya.

Ia melihat pantulan wajahnya di permukaan air. Sinar bulan sediki membantu pengelihatannya. Pandangannya ia alihkan pada pipinya. Sebuah memori yang dulu ia lupakan kini kembali muncul dalam ingatannya. Ketika tangan mungil Hinata menyentuh pipinya.

Naruto tersenyum kecil. Meski kini pipinya tidak semulus dulu.

"Luka itu, kau dapat saat menyelamatkan seorang gadis kecil, bukan?"

Naruto membulatkan matanya. Ia melihat orang lain tak jauh darinya melalui pantulan air. Seketika itu juga jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Suara lembut seorang wanita yang sangat ingin ia temui kini berdiri di belakangnya dan tengah memperhatikannya.

Naruto berdiri menghadap Hinata. Matanya terkunci pada sosok wanita yang mengenakan kimono sederhana tanpa polesan make up sedikit pun di wajahnya. Rambut indigonya dibiarkan tergerai begitu saja. "Hi-hinata? Benarkah itu dirimu?" tanya Naruto sangat berhati-hati. Ia takut jika gadis di hadapannya saat ini bukan Hinata—teman semasa kecilnya.

"Naruto-kun?" lembut, sangat lembut. Indra pendengar Naruto menangkap suara Hinata yang begitu lembut. Berbeda saat pertama ia bertemu dengan Hinata saat acara festival tempo hari.

Tes!

Liquid bening menetes dari kelopak mata Naruto. Bahkan dirinya tidak menyadari hal itu. Naruto tersenyum tipis. Langkahnya secara teratur mendekati sosok gadis itu. Ingin rasanya Naruto menyentuhnya lalu memeluknya.

Tapi tangannya membeku. Sebelah tangannya bergerak ke atas tapi terhenti karena hatinya masih ragu. Ah, mungkin bukan ragu, melainkan tidak berani. Apa dirinya diperbolehkan menyentuh sosok Hinata—Geisha yang ada di hadapanya saat ini?

Hinata sedari tadi diam, menunggu respon dari Naruto. Ia menatap tangan Naruto yang menggantung di udara tepat di depan wajahnya. Ia tahu Naruto ingin sekali membelainya. Ia beralih menatap Naruto, tersenyum lembut seolah mengisyaratkan bahwa dirinya juga ingin menyentuh Naruto.

Perlahan, disentuhnya pipi mulus sang gadis setelah Naruto benar-benar yakin bahwa dirinya—Samurai— benar-benar diperbolehkan menyentuh Hinata—Geisha.

"Apa ini benar-benar dirimu, Hinata?" tanya Naruto meyakinkan dirinya. Naruto masih merasa seperti mimpi. Berdiri di hadapan gadis yang dipercayainya sudah mati belasan tahun lalu.

Tapi ini nyata..

Tangan Naruto mampu merasakan kelembutan pipi Hinata. Ya, ini nyata.

"Uhm." Begitu pun Hinata. Ia tidak mampu berkata-kata. Ia hanya bisa mengagguk mengiyakan pertanyaan Naruto. Dirinya juga tidak sepenuhnya percaya bahwa pria yang ada di hadapannya saat ini benar-benar Naruto.

Hinata ikut meraih pipi Naruto. Diusapnya permukaan kasar bekas luka tersebut. Naruto menutup matanya menikmati tiap sentuhan dari tangan Hinata. "Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Hinata, suaranya bergetar menahan tangis yang sedari tadi ia tahan. "Bagaimana bisa? Saat itu aku melihatmu sudah mati. sungguh, kau mengeluarkan banyak darah. Aku menangis memelukmu. Hiks..—" Hinata memotong ucapannya. Airmata yang sedari tadi ia tahan akhirnya meluncur bebas menuruni pipi putih Hinata hingga menyentuh tangan tan Naruto.

"Wajahmu terlihat pucat. Kau sudah tidak bergerak lagi. Aku sungguh melihatmu sudah mati.. hiks.. hiks.. Naruto-kun. Hiks.. syukurlah kau masih hidup." Sebelah tangan Hinata turun dari pipi Naruto lalu menyentuh dada Naruto. "Terima kasih, karena kau masih hidup."

Naruto mengigit bibir bawahnya menahan isakan tangisnya. Ia merengkuh tubuh Hinata dalam pelukannya. Keduanya menangis bersama.

"Saat sadar, setelah ditolong olah Jiraiya-sama. Aku mencarimu kemana-mana. Tapi aku tidak menemukan jasadmu. Mereka bilang kau sudah mati. dengan bodohnya aku mempercayai ucapan mereka. Hiks.. seharusnya aku tidak mempercayainya sebelum benar-benar melihat dengan mataku sendiri," terang Naruto sembari membenamkan kepalanya di pundak Hinata.

"Aku senang, hiks.. aku senang kau masih hidup," lirih sangat parau. Sosok samurai yang tidak berperasaan dan terkenal sadis langsung hilang begitu saja saat bertemu dengan Hinata. Kini Naruto sangat rapuh. Yang ia butuhkan hanya Hinata-nya.

Hinata membalas pelukan Naruto. Tubuh Naruto begitu tinggi hingga Hinata sedikit kesulitan saat akan mengusap punggung Naruto. "Aku juga senang Naruto-kun masih hidup."

_. . . ._

_Di kala sang pedang bersanding dengan sang bunga di bawah sinar rembulan. Keduanya saling mengagumi dan saling memuji._

_Pedang dan bunga akhirnya menari bersama, tanpa mereka sadari tarian mereka sangatlah berbeda._

_. . . ._

Duduk bersebelahan di pinggir sungai sembari berbagi cerita tentang kehidupan yang mereka jalani. Naruto dan Hinata tersenyum lebar menertawakan cerita yang menurutnya lucu. Keduanya terlihat begitu lega.

"Dulu Naruto-kun bilang kalau aku tidak akan bisa menjadi geisha, bukan?" cicit Hinata mengingat masa kecilnya. Ia menatap Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar dan memamerkan dirinya yang telah berhasil menjadi seorang geisha. "Sebaiknya Naruto-kun menarik kembali kata-katamu dulu. Karena sekarang aku sudah menjadi geisha yang terkenal." Hinata terkikik, ia menutup tawanya dengan ujung lengan kimononya.

Naruto terlihat kesal. Ia juga tak mau kalah. Dulu dirinya selalu memamerkan bahwa kelak dirinya akan menjadi samurai hebat dan kuat. "Aku juga sudah menjadi Sa—" Naruto memotong ucapannya. Ia tersadar akan satu hal. Orang yang telah membunuh keluarga mereka juga seorang samurai. Apa Hinata akan senang jika Naruto memamerkan hal itu? Naruto menunduk. Ia tak berani melanjutkan ucapannya.

Hinata menghela napas panjang. Ia menatap bulan. "Aku senang kau bisa menggapai mimpimu."

Naruto menoleh, menatap wajah samping Hinata. "Be-benarkah?" tanyanya tak percaya.

"Uhm.. bukankah itu mimpimu sejak dulu?" Hinata beralih menatap wajah Naruto.

"Tapi—" Naruto menggaruk pipinya, ia bingung memilih kata yang tepat. "Aku, hanya seorang Samurai yang mengabdi pada 'Tuan'nya tanpa imbalan—" Naruto merasa kata-katanya kurang tepat, "Maksudku, jika bukan karena Jiraiya-sama, mungkin aku tidak akan bisa seperti ini. Maaf, aku menjadi samurai bukan karena kemampuanku sendiri," lanjut Naruto, nada suaranya makin merendah.

Hinata merasa sifat Naruto sangatlah manis. "Tapi Naruto-kun sudah membuktikan bahwa Naruto-kun seorang Samurai yang hebat, bukan?"

"Arigatou." Naruto tidak mampu berbicara lagi. Ia hanya berucap terimakasih. Kedua pipinya memerah. Entah kenapa sifat Hinata saat ini jauh lebih lembut dari Hinata kecil.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Ya?"

"Sepertinya sudah larut, sebaiknya aku pulang." Hinata mengembungkan pipinya. Enggan rasanya Hinata mengatakan hal itu, tapi ia harus kembali karena Hinata yakin Shion sedang menghawatirkannya.

—Tentu Shion menghawatirkan Hinata, karena Hinata pergi tanpa berpamitan terlebih dahulu.

Naruto berdiri lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Hinata berdiri. "Ah, ayo." Naruto merasa kebersamaannya dengan Hinata terlalu cepat berlalu. Tapi ia tidak bisa menolak permintaan Hinata.

Keduanya berjalan beriringan menuju kuda Naruto. "Sebaiknya aku antar." Saran Naruto atau lebih tepatnya paksaan. Naruto menaikkan Hinata terlebih dahulu ke atas kuda-nya dengan posisi menyamping. Sedikit kesusahan memang, mengingat Kimono yang digunakan Hinata sangat sempit.

Setelah Hinata berada di atas kuda. Kini giliran Naruto yang naik. Kedua tangan Naruto menggenggam tali pengekang kuda. Tubuh Hinata begitu dekat dengannya. Perasaan aneh tiba-tiba saja muncul. Berbeda saat keduanya berpelukan tadi. kini Naruto benar-benar baru menyadari bahwa Hinata adalah seorang 'wanita' yang cantik.

Hinata menunduk, kedua tangannya berpegangan pada pelana kuda. Jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat saat napas berat Naruto sampai di tengkuknya. Tubuh Naruto sangat besar dan tinggi. Ia merasa benar-benar berada dalam dekapan Naruto, meski kenyataannya mereka tidak tengah berpelukan.

Keduanya terdiam, sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

"A-arigatou," ujar Hinata sedikit tergagap, setelah sampai di penginapan Shion.

"Ah, sama-sama," jawab Naruto sedikit kikuk.

Hinata berjalan menuju penginapan dengan langkah kecil dan malas. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang mengganjalnya, tapi apa?

"Hinata!" panggil Naruto. Hinata kembali berbalik menatap pria berkulit tan yang saat ini tengah berdiri di samping kudanya.

"Apa kita, bisa bertemu lagi? Ah.. ma-maksudku, apa aku bisa menemuimu lagi? Mengingat kau seorang geisha sedangkan aku—"

"Tentu." Hinata memotong ucapan Naruto. Ia tersenyum manis. Kenapa tidak? Hinata juga ingin bertemu lagi dengan Naruto, tentu Hinata menyanggupi ajakan Naruto.

"Sungguh?" pekik Naruto girang. "Arigatou."

**~oOo~**

Hinata sedari tadi tersenyum mengingat kebersamaannya dengan Naruto. Ia menyentuh kembali pipinya yang sebelumnya dibelai Naruto. Perasaan menggelitik itu semakin membuatnya tak karuan.

Hinata tidak tahu perasaan apa itu. Mungkin hanya perasaan rindu yang mendalam pada sahabat yang lama tak bertemu. Ya, pasti itu. Karena Naruto satu-satunya sahabat yang sangat berharga baginya.

"Kau baru menemuinya?" Shion duduk di samping Hinata. Keduanya duduk di roka belakang.

Hinata tersentak, ia tidak tahu Shion sudah ada di samping. "Ah, go-gomenasai Shion-sama. Aku ingin memastikan sendiri dengan mataku kalau Naruto-kun masih hidup." Hinata menunduk. Ia merasa sangat bersalah pada Shion.

"Tidak apa, aku mengerti perasaanmu, Hinata." Shion memperhatikan wajah Hinata yang bersemu merah. Ekspresi Hinata berubah setelah menemui Naruto. Sebelumnya Hinata seperti mayat hidup. Tapi sekarang? Jauh lebih segar.

Seketika itu juga Shion menyadari satu hal.

"Hinata?"

"Ya, Shion-sama?"

Shion terdiam, ia ragu untuk mengatakan hal ini. Tapi dirinya harus mengatakannya sebelum semuanya terlambat. "Kau tahu larangan terbesar untuk menjadi geisha?"

Hinata mengingat-ngingat pelajarannya yang telah lalu.

"Seorang geisha dilarang untuk jatuh cinta!" timpal Shion mengingatkan Hinata.

"Eh?" Hinata tersentak mendengar hal itu. Hinata tahu betul larangan itu dan dia mengingatnya. Tapi kenapa Shion mengingatkan hal itu pada Hinata sekarang?

Hinata terkulai lemas saat menyadari hal yang sebenarnya tengah terjadi. Kenapa Shion mengatakan itu? Hinata sudah menemukan jawabannya. Ya! Naruto. Shion khawatir Hinata akan jatuh cinta pada Naruto.

Tapi apa mungkin? Naruto hanyalah sahabat Hinata. Ya.. tentu Hinata tidak akan menyukai sahabatnya sendiri. Hanya saja.. sekarang—

Perasaan ini..– Cinta?

"Geisha tidak boleh jatuh cinta." Ulang Hinata dengan pikiran kosong.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Yeah.. ternyata Hinata masih hidup. Ugh. *tepar karena ditimpukin sama NHL yang sebel karena Authornya lama Update* hhuuee.. gomen.. sebenernya Vinara mau bikin Jiraiya yang menolong Hinata dari serangan Naruto. Hehehe.. itu ide sebelum Vinara Hiatus. Tapi setelah Vinara pikir-pikir, kok Naruto-nya jadi keliatan bodoh banget, ya? Akhirnya aku rubah jadi seperti ini. Semoga alur yang ini jauh lebih baik.

Oh ya minna-reader-sama semuanya (?) (?) pasti tau donk.. (Harus tau) kalau seorang Geisha itu _DILARANG KERAS UNTUK JATUH CINTA ATAU MENERIMA PERASAAN CINTA DARI SESEORANG._ Jahat memang, tapi itulah peraturannya. Bahkan hanya untuk mengenalnya pun dilarang, apa lagi untuk merasakannya—cinta.

Tapi..

Seorang Geisha baru diperbolehkan jatuh cinta apabila ia sudah mempunyai seorang Danna. Apa itu Danna? (jawabnya: Rahasiaaaaa...) kalau aku jawab sekarang bisa jadi spoiler donk. Hihihi.. gomenasai. Buat yang penasaran dengan apa itu 'Danna' bisa serch di google.

Maaf ya kalau pendeskripsian adegan pertarungan antara Naruto dan Kabuto kurang. Maklumi saja, Vinara kan cewek (?) jadi kurang bisa masuk dalam adegan berantem. Maaf ya.. TOT dan soal Sasuke. dia ketua polisi (lirik polisi yang ada di Gintama. Ppfftt *abaykan) di era Meiji sudah mengenal pistol meski senjata itu masih jarang digunakan. Jadi wajar donk, kalau Sasuke punya pistol (?)

—_Sesi menjawab pertanyaan (Review berupa pertanyaan)—_

**Uchia Kagami **Udah dijawab di chapter ini. Kalau soal ending, Vinara belum bisa mastiin. Gomen ya.

**Uzumaki Maetro **M masa gak pake lemon? What the.. – Lemon itu masuk rate **MA **bukan ** M. ** Sedangkan di FFN gak menyediakan rate MA, jadi banyak yang salah paham tentang Lemon yang masuk rate M. Vinara gak kasih Lemon disini.

**Guest **Hinata gak jadi mati kok. Hahaha.. masa ia Character utama mati di tengah-tengah cerita.

**Mangetsu Naru **kedua-duanya dari pemerintah. Cuman Orochimaru korup (Politik nih, dan aku benci politik) makanya gak aku jelasin dengan detail. Hahah.. gomenasai.

**Sena Ayuki ** ToT maaf, kayaknya ceritanya beda sama opinimu.

**Guest Sena ** Apa ini juga Sena Ayuki? Naruto gak punya tekhnik apapun. Cerita ini cuman cerita biasa kok gak ada tekhnik2 apapun. (inner: ngomong aja kalau lu gak ngerti apa maksudnya)

**Sabaku no Gaa-chan **Bukan. Shion bukan gadis pertama yang nyuri hati Jiraiya. Kalau soal Naru yang bawa lari Hinata? Weh ide bagus tuh. Tapi lihat saja nanti. Aku pake ide itu apa enggak. Kakashi orang baik dan character baru yang muncul itu si pantat ayam (Sasuke Uchiha)

**AyuClouds69 **Hinata kan lagi lemes jadi gak bisa ngomong.

**Emora Angel **Weh aku juga sering baca fic SHL (maklum, akukan Hinata centric)

**Mr X ** karena Vinara lagi Hiatus.

**Ai no Dobe **iya tuh, udah tua gak nyadar-nyadar *ikut ngatain Jiraiya* wkwkwk. Gomen ya, tapi emang itu intrik utamanya. Kan jarang-jarang tuh ada saingan kakek tua. *plakk

**Ren Takahasyi **wkwkwkwk.. kamvret.. aku juga ngakak waktu baca ulang. Ternyata Jiraiya ababil. Tampangnya aja yang tua tapi hatinya masih ABG *plakk udah tuh, udah aku rubah alurnya. Jadi Naruto gak keliatan kaya orang bego lagi. Hihihi. Semoga gak aneh.

**Silent Reader Tobat **Kamvret lu Supra X125. Gomen kalau alurnya kecepetan.. soalnya males kalau mau bahas politik. Aku kan benci politk.

**Go Minami Asuka ** ternyata beneran post tahun depan (?) wkwkwk.. gomen kalau lama. :v

**Amu B **iya. Emang cerita utamanya tentang cinta segitiga. Hihihi.. dan saingannya Naruto adalah Jiraiya. Wkwkwkwk.. oh ya, Thanks udah merhatiin gaya tulisan Vinara. ^^

—Thanks yang udah _**Review**_—

**Dragon Hyperaktif, Amu B, Wafihidayatulloh, hqhqhq, Utsukushi Hana-C, Reader Tampan, Saladin no Jutsu, Go Minami Atsuka, o.O Rambu no Baka, Silent Reader Tobat, Ren Takahasyi, Juanda Blepotan, Ai no Dobe, AF Namikaze, Hinata Hiyuga 34, Han Soohwa, Tragger, Name Hanachan L, Napas, NamikazeAres, Mr X, Guest1, Enamora Angel, Misti Chan, AyuClouds69, Yuuna Emiko, Sabaku no Gaa-chan, Guest2, Durara, Sena Ayuki, MangetsuNaru, Guest3, Guest4, Uzumaki Maetro, Re, Guest, Rabenda Miku, Ade Novellia, Uchiha Kagami, Mitosenju, Yuu, Pertanyaan, Isabella Stefani. **

Sampai jumpa di Chapter depan..


	7. Chapter 7

_**Ken to Hana no Buyou**_

_**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Author: Vinara 28**_

_**Pair: Naruto U. &amp; Hinata H.**_

_**Genre: Hurt/Romace/Drama**_

_**Rate: M**_

_**Warning: Gaje, Abal, OOC, No EYD. (No Lemon.)**_

* * *

"Geisha tidak boleh jatuh cinta." Ulang Hinata dengan pikiran kosong.

"Hump. Hahaha.. _gomenasai_ Shion-_sama_. Rasanya aku tidak mungkin jatuh cinta pada Naruto-kun." Hinata menyeka setetes air di sudut matanya akibat tertawa.

Shion menautkan alisnya. Tidak menyangka Hinata akan bereaksi seperti itu. "Hinata, apa kau pikir perkataanku tadi hanya main-main?" tanya Shion.

Hinata menggeleng cepat. "Tentu saja tidak. Aku tahu Shion-_sama_ mengingatkanku karena tidak ingin aku melanggar peraturan itu. Hanya saja hump.. ppfftt.. tidak dengan Naruto-_kun_." Hinata menutup mulutnya menahan tawa. Ia tidak ingin tertawa lepas di depan kakak pembimbingnya. Di mana tatakramanya jika dirinya tertawa lepas layaknya gadis hutan yang tak pernah dididik. "Aku dan Naruto-_kun_ sudah seperti saudara. Kita tumbuh bersama, bahkan sering mandi bersama. Itulah kenapa aku bilang tidak mungkin bisa mencintai orang yang sudah aku anggap seperti keluargaku sendiri."

Shion menghela nafas panjang. Perkataan Hinata terdengar begitu polos. Shion menduga Hinata belum tahu atau mungkin belum menyadari bagaimana perasaan cinta yang sesungguhnya. Jika dulu mereka tumbuh layaknya keluarga, tidak memungkinkan bukan jika saat dewasa keduanya punya perasaan yang istimewa? "Sudahlah. Sebaiknya kau ingat peraturan itu." Shion beranjak dari _roka_. Meninggalkan Hinata sendirian yang tengah tertawa kecil.

Hinata menghela nafas kemudian menatap lonceng musim panas yang terpasang di langit-langit. Kedua tangannya menyangga tubuhnya yang tangah mendongak ke atas. Hinata tersenyum miris.

—Tidak akan mungkin, bukan?

**~oOo~**

"Kerja bagus, Sasuke. Aku yakin ayahmu pasti bangga padamu." Jiraiya memuji Sasuke yang sudah sukses menangkap Orochimaru dan Kabuto.

Kini keduanya telah terkurung dalam sel penjara yang kumuh dan sempit. Tempat yang sangat cocok untuk mereka berdua.

"Sialan. Seharusnya aku membunuhmu juga dulu. Ch," ucap Orochimaru yang tengah terduduk beralaskan jerami kotor bersamaan dengan tikus-tikus yang tengah memakan sisa makanan.

Jiraiya berjongkok tepat di depan sel Orochimaru. "Sayangnya kau tidak berpikir bahwa aku mencurigaimu. Menurutmu setelah disalahkan atas kejadian 14 tahun lalu, aku akan tinggal diam saja? Ck, bodoh."

Orochimaru menatap Jiraiya dingin. "Akan kubalas nanti," ancam Orochimaru dingin.

"Silakan saja jika kau bisa keluar dari sini hidup-hidup. Hahaha.." gelak tawa Jiraiya memenuhi ruangan yang minim akan cahaya tersebut. Jiraiya berdiri memandang Orochimaru rendah.

Kabuto menutup matanya. Rasa sakit pada tubuhnya membuatnya tidak berkutik samasekali. "Aku yakin mereka berdua sudah puas membalas kematian orang tua mereka," gumam Kabuto sembari membenahi letak kacamatanya. Ia tersenyum miris atas kekalahannya.

Jiraiya terkekeh. "Tentu. Aku yakin Naruto dan juga Sasuke sudah merasa puas karena dendam orangtua mereka terbalas," jawab Jiraiya menyauti ucapan Kabuto. Ia beralih melirik Sasuke yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu masuk sembari mengawasi dirinya.

Orochimaru terkekeh. "_Samurai_mu dan juga gadis itu." Sambung Orochimaru. Tentu Sasuke juga termasuk anak yang sangat ingin membalas dendam. Hanya saja ayahnya mati di medan perang, berbeda dengan kedua orang tua Naruto dan Hinata yang mati dibantai Kabuto.

"Eh?" Jiraiya menaikan sebelah alisnya. Apa dirinya tidak salah dengar? "Gadis itu? Siapa?" tanya Jiraiya sambil kembali mengingat sesuatu yang mungkin terlewatkan.

"Putri Hiashi."

**~oOo~**

Jiraiya terdiam dalam ruangan yang dipenuhi oleh rak berisi dengan buku-buku. Kedua tangannya menyangga keningnya. Perkataan Orochimaru tadi sukses membuatnya bertanya-tanya. Sayangnya Orochimaru maupun Kabuto tidak menjawab siapa dan di mana putri Hiashi.

"Hiashi punya seorang putri?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Yang ia tahu Hiashi hanya pernah mengenalkan seorang anak padanya. Putra sulung Hiashi yang bernama Neji.

"Apa mereka hanya mempermainkanku saja?" tanyanya lagi. Sebelah tangannya ia simpan di atas meja kemudian jari telunjuknya mengetuk-ngetuk pelan permukaan meja tersebut. "Jika benar Hiashi punya seorang putri dan dia masih hidup, lalu di mana dia sekarang?"

Tok. Tok. Tok.

Suara ketukan pintu mengagetkan lamunan Jiraiya. "Masuklah," sambutnya. Meski sebenarnya Jiraiya enggan untuk bertemu orang lain saat ini.

Naruto masuk dalam kamar Jiraiya setelah mendapat laporan bahwa Jiraiya telah kembali. Naruto ber-_ojigi_. "Jiraiya-_sama._"

"Ah, kau." Jiraiya mengisyaratkan Naruto untuk duduk di dekatnya. Naruto mengagguk lalu mengambil tempat tepat di depan Jiraiya.

"Apa tubuhmu baik-baik saja?" tanya Jiraiya khawatir. Ia tahu betul bagaimana Naruto. Ia yakin Naruto memaksakan diri datang menemuinya larut malam begini.

"Ya, baik-baik saja," jawab Naruto pasti. "Jiraiya-_sama_." Naruto menunduk, sedikit sungkan untuk mengatakan yang ada dalam pikirannya saat ini.

"Ada apa? Katakan saja." Jiraiya bersikap santai.

"_Arigatou_!" ucap Naruto dengan suara lantang. Kedua tangannya bertumpu di atas meja sedangkan kepalanya menunduk sempurna sampai menyentuh meja. "_Arigatou_ atas bantuan anda selama ini. Jika anda tidak menolongku 14 tahun lalu dan tidak melatihku, mungkin aku tidak akan jadi seperti saat ini." Lanjut Naruto masih terus menunduk.

Jiraiya tersenyum tulus. Air matanya merembes melalui ekor matanya. Ia membesarkan Naruto selama 14 tahun. Tentunya ia sudah mengaggap Naruto sebagai anaknya. Jiraiya meraih tangan Naruto, disentuhnya tangan tan tersebut. "Sudah menjadi kewajibanku, bukan? Kau kehilangan orang tuamu, semua itu juga karena kesalahanku. Andai saja dulu aku bisa mengambil tindakan yang tepat, maka semua ini tidak akan pernah terjadi."

"Tidak. Ini bukan kesalahan Jiraiya-_sama_." Naruto mengangkat wajahnya. Didapatinya senyuman tulus dari tuannya. Naruto tak kuasa untuk tidak menitikan air mata. Baginya Jiraiya sudah seperti ayahnya sendiri. Wajar jika Naruto merasa terharu saat Jiraiya memberinya perhatian lebih.

"_Arigato_ atas usahamu dan kesetiaanmu selama ini. Aku berharap kau akan terus melayaniku sampai aku mati," ujar Jiraiya.

Naruto mengagguk. "Tentu. Sudah pasti aku akan tetap melayani anda sampai akhir. Aku berjanji," balas Naruto.

Jiraiya tersenyum lebar. Dirinya benar-benar tidak ingin kehilangan Naruto. Tidak bisa dibayangkan jika suatu saat nati Naruto minta dibebaskan dari dirinya. Tidak! Jiraiya tidak ingin membayangkan itu.

Masih teringat dengan jelas bagaimana raut wajah Naruto saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Naruto menangis sambil berkata ingin membalas dendam. Benar, kedua orang tua Naruto pasti sudah tenang di alam sana. Dan juga—

Jiraiya membulatkan matanya. Ia teringat dengan seorang bocah yang dulu pernah ditanyakan Naruto. Karena Jiraiya tidak tahu di mana keberadaan bocah tersebut, akhirnya Jiraiya mengarang cerita tentang kematian bocah itu. "Naruto?"

"Ya?"

"Saat pertama kali kau bertemu denganku, saat itu—" Jiraiya memotong ucapannya. Ia tidak yakin apakan pertanyaan ini akan melukai Naruto atau tidak?

"Ya?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya, menanti lanjutan ucapan Jiraiya.

"Ah, sudah lupakan saja. Sebaiknya kau kembali ke kamarmu dan cepat tidur," peritah Jiraiya atau lebih tepatnya mengusir. Jiraiya tidak jadi menanyakan prihal kejadian 14 tahun lalu. Ia tidak ingin merusak kebahagiaan Naruto.

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiran Jiraiya, hanya saja Naruto tahu diri bahwa dirinya tidak berhak mencampuri urusan orang lain. "_Ha'i_," jawab Naruto. Ber_ojigi_ singkat lalu keluar dari kamar Jiraiya. Tatapannya masih terkunci pada wajah resah Jiraiya saat Naruto menutup pintu kamar Jiraiya.

Naruto tersenyum kecil di depan pintu kamar Jiraiya. Ia terdiam sejenak di sana sambil memikirkan hal-hal yang terjadi hari ini. Senyuman Naruto semakin melebar saat bayangan Hinata hinggap di ingatanya.

Naruto membenahi _obi_-nya sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya yang sederhana. Meski kini ia tengah tersenyum tapi sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang tengah ia pikirkan.

Apa Naruto bisa bersama dengan Hinata seperti saat 14 tahun lalu?

**~oOo~**

Shion dan Hinata kembali ke _Okiya_ dengan menaiki _jinriksha_. Wajah keduanya tertutupi cadar putih sehingga para warga tidak bisa melihat wajah mereka secara langsung.

Naruto berdiri di tengah kerumunan warga yang tengah menepi memberi jalan. Ia melirik wanita yang tengah duduk di bangku _jinriksha_. Naruto tahu dua _jinriksha_ yang lewat tadi adalah Shion dan Hinata.

Pikiran yang mengganggunya semalam, kini semakin nyata terbentang di hadapannya. Naruto sadar dirinya yang sekarang tidak sederajad dengan Hinata. Ada tembok besar yang menyekat mereka berdua.

'Apa benar tidak apa jika aku menemuimu? Aku tidak ingin membuatmu mengalami masalah besar karena menemui samurai rendahan sepertiku.' Naruto merendahkan topi jeraminya untuk menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Ia mundur secara teratur menghilang di dalam kerumunan warga yang berlalu-lalang di tengah pasar.

Hinata merasa ada seseorang yang ia kenal tengah memperhatikannya, segera ia menoleh ke tempat di mana Naruto berdiri tadi. Namun Hinata tidak melihat siapapun kecuali rakyat biasa yang tidak ia kenal. 'Apa perasaanku saja?' tanya Hinata dalam hati. Ia masih menolah ke belakang mencari-cari seseorang yang saat ini ada di pikirannya. 'Aku yakin tadi melihat Naruto-kun.' Hinata kembali ke posisi semula—menghadap ke depan.

Sesampainya di _okiya_, Shion dan Hinata segera disambut oleh _shingkomi-shingkomi_ kecil yang sudah siap melayani mereka.

"Eh? Bambu?" Hinata terlihat kaget saat melihat sebuah pohon bambu yang tertanam di halaman depan okiya. Ia melirik Shion seolah bertanya apa benar yang ia lihat saat ini?

Shion berpikir sambil menghitung-hitung. "Sepertinya sudah memasuki bulan ke-tujuh." Gumam Shion.

Hinata tersenyum lebar, "_Tanabata_ sebentar lagi? Aku sudah tidak sabar, sebaiknya aku memikirkan harapan apa yang akan aku buat nanti," ucap Hinata sembari mengambil arah berlawanan dari Shion—menuju kamarnya.

Hinata berhenti sejenak lalu menoleh ke tempat Shion tengah berdiri saat ini. "Shion-_sama_." Hinata ber_ojigi_. Karena terlalu bersemangat dirinya sampai lupa untuk berpamitan pada Shion. Kamar mereka memang berbeda _manshion_ karenanya mereka berpisah arah saat ini.

"Hinata-_sama_, semalam Ino-_sama_ menanyakan keberadaanmu. Wajahnya terlihat sangat kesal," tutur seorang _shingkomi _yang tengah mengikuti Hinata ke kamarnya untuk melayani Hinata.

"Eh? Sungguh?" tanya Hinata seolah tak percaya. "Kenapa dia begitu kesal?"

"Kabarnya Ino-_sama_ kesal karena Hinata-_sama _mendapat undangan dari Orochimaru-_sama_. Kalau tidak salah Ino-_sama_ memang sudah mengincar Orochimaru-_sama_. Hanya saja setelah mendengar kabar tentang kejahatan Orochimaru-_sama_ dirinya kembali bersemangat lagi." Terang _shingkomi_ tersebut. Gadis kecil itu memang cukup cerdas tapi juga cukup cerewat.

"Akari-_chan_, menurutmu kenapa Ino-_san_ kembali bersemangat?" tanya Hinata. Bukanya ia tidak tahu hanya saja dirinya ingin menguji Akari.

"Ehm, sepertinya Ino-_sama _kembali senang karena Hinata-_sama_ tengah berada di kediaman Orochimaru-_sama_ saat terjadi kudeta. Mungkin dia berharap Hinata-_sama_ mati." kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut polos Akari.

Hinata ingin sekali tertawa karena celotehan Akari. Gadis kecil berambut hitam panjang dengan pony samping yang terselip di telinganya itu sedikit berbeda dari _shingkomi_ lainnya. Karena dirinya cukup berani berkata-kata.

Bletak!

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

Akari mengusap ubun-ubunnya, ia mundur teratur lalu bersembunyi di balik tubuh Hinata karena saat ini Ino tengah berdiri di sana. "Kau masih hidup?" tanya Ino pada Hinata dan mengabaikan Akari yang tadi sempat ia jitak.

Hinata tersenyum tipis. "Tentu aku masih hidup. Apa kau kecewa?" serang Hinata. Nada suaranya sangat dingin dan datar.

"Ch, bagaimana kau bisa hidup, huh?" Ino terlihat penasaran. Ia meneliti tubuh Hinata dari bawah sampai atas. Matanya menangkap lebam yang ada di rahang dekat telinga Hinata. Ia yakin jika Hinata terlibat perkelahian semalam.

"Jiraiya-_sama_ menolongku. Ia membawaku pergi saat Orochimaru diserang. Bahkan Jiraiya-_sama_ menyiapkan seorang penjaga untuk menjagaku, kau pikir aku akan mati semudah itu? Tentu saja tidak. Aku punya orang-orang hebat yang mampu menjamin hidupku." Hinata menyeringai, tentunya ia tahu bahwa Ino selalu iri padanya karena dirinya selalu dekat dengan penjabat-penjabat tinggi ketimbang Ino yang hanya dekat dengan saudagar-saudagar kaya.

Ino sangat geram, kedua tangannya ia genggam erat untuk menahan amarah. Meski Ino lebih dulu menjadi _geisha_, hal itu tidak menjamin dirinya menjadi _geisha_ yang hebat. "Akan kupastikan masa kejayaanmu akan segera berakhir," ancam Ino sedikit berbisik. Ia bersungguh-sungguh ingin menjatuhkan Hinata apapun caranya.

"Aku akan menunggu hari itu dengan senang hati," jawab Hinata tak kalah dinginnya.

Ino tidak bisa menjawab lagi. Ia meninggalkan Hinata dengan raut wajah kesal. Tidak menyangka Hinata yang dulu lemah bisa berubah menjadi dingin seperti ini.

"Hinata-_sama_?" Akari menatap Hinata yang saat ini tengah terdiam dengan tatapan kosong.

"Akari-_chan_, kembalilah ke kamarmu," Perintah Hinata tanpa menatap Akari.

"Tapi Hinata-_sama_—"

"Saat ini aku ingin sendirian," Potong Hinata. Ia menunduk menatap iris Akari langsung. Akari tersentak saat mendapat tatapan dingin dari Hinata.

"_Ha'i._" Akari ber_ojigi_. Akari takut melihat kilatan dingin dari iris bulan Hinata. Sungguh, tatapan Hinata sangat mengerikan.

Hinata terkulai lemas, terduduk di atas lantai kayu kamarnya setelah menutup pintu gesernya. Tangannya gemetar, bibirnya juga ikut bergetar. Hinata terlihat ketakutan.

"Aku bisa," ucap Hinata sangat pelan. "Aku pasti bisa," lanjutnya. Sedikit tertatih Hinata kembali berdiri menuju kamar gantinya. Melepas satu per satu lapisan _kimono_nya. Pikirannya masih mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana raut wajah Ino saat berbicara padanya tadi.

"Aku pasti bisa membuat mereka membayar, semua perlakuan mereka padaku dulu." Duduk di antara kain _kimono_ yang tergeletak di lantai kayu. Hinata meremas lapisan _kimono_ terakhir yang masih melekat di tubuhnya. Ia sungguh-sungguh bertekat akan membuat Ino dan Konan meminta maaf padanya.

Ya, Hinata sangat besungguh-sungguh. Meski nantinya ia akan kehilangan dirinya sendiri.

**~oOo~**

Naruto duduk melamun di kedai _ocha _kecil. Ia tengah mencari alasan untuk bisa bertemu dengan Hinata lagi. Padahal sangat mudah baginya jika harus menemui Hinata, tapi Naruto tidak mau terang-terangan menemui Hinata. Ia tidak mau Hinata mendapat rumor buruk karena bergaul dengan dirinya, terlebih Naruto tidak nyaman jika ketahuan dirinya sangat ingin melihat Hinata lagi.

'_Naru-kun jahat, Hina-chan akan jadi gadis yang cantik. Hina-chan akan membuat semua laki-laki di Jepang suka dengan Hina.' _

Naruto terkekeh ketika mengingat ucapan Hinata saat melihat festival dulu. "Dia benar-benar berubah menjadi gadis cantik," ujar Naruto membayangkan wajah Hinata semalam. Tak sadar Naruto kembali tersenyum.

"Kau tersenyum sendiri, apa yang kau lamunkan?"

Naruto tersentak, ia melirik sosok pria berambut reven yang tengah berdiri di sampingnya. Naruto mengerutkan alisnya, "Kau?" tuding Naruto pada kepala polisi Kyoto tersebut.

Uchiha Sasuke tersenyum, ia ikut duduk di samping Naruto, "Aku mendengar banyak tentangmu dari Jiraiya-_sama_. Aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu langsung denganmu semalam dan melihat gaya bertarungmu. Kau lumayan hebat, pastinya tidak sehebat diriku," ujar Sasuke sedikit menyombongkan diri.

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya, agak kesal tentunya. "Kau merebut semua lawanku semalam, padahal aku ingin sekali membunuh mereka," cicit Naruto menggerutu.

Sasuke menyeringai, dengan kekuasaan yang ia pegang sekarang tentu membuatnya leluasa untuk menghentikan pertarungan Naruto dan Kabuto. "Aku hanya menjalankan hukum."

"Ch," Naruto berdecih, "Ada urusan apa kau menemuiku?" tanya Naruto penasaran, tentunya Naruto menyadari bahwa Uchiha tersebut punya sesuatu yang ingin ia katakan pada Naruto.

"Aku hanya ingin berterimakasih padamu, berkatmu aku bisa membalas dendam pada mereka."

"Hanya itu?" selidik Naruto, ia menyipitkan matanya.

"Ya," jawab Sasuke sekenanya.

"Apa tidak ada imbalan atau yang lainnya?" entah sejak kapan Naruto memiliki otak matrealistis.

"Eh?"

"Aku kira kau akan memberiku imbalan atau apapun," ujar Naruto sambil membersihkan lubang telinganya dengan kelingking, "Dilihat dari seragammu sepertinya jabatanmu cukup tinggi." Jari yang dipakai Naruto untuk membersihkan telinga kini ia mainkan. "Bagaimana kalau kau meneraktirku?" wajah Naruto terlihat sumringah dan bersemangat.

**~oOo~**

Sasuke terpatung tak bisa berkata-kata maupun bergerak, ini pertamakalinya baginya berada satu meja dengan _geisha_. Ia melirik ke arah Naruto yang terlihat sangat senang berada di tempat ini, _'Kenapa kau mengajakku ke sini?' _bisik Sasuke.

'_Kenapa? Bukankah kau akan meneraktirku?' _balas Naruto tentunya dengan berbisik.

'_Tapi kenapa kau tidak bilang di tempat ini? A-aku t-tidak suka dengan wanita.' _

"EEHHH?" teriak Naruto nyaring. Sontak teriakan Naruto mengundang perhatian pengunjung lainnya.

"Bisa kau tutup mulutmu?" ujar Sasuke sedikit marah, ia membungkam mulut Naruto dengan tangannya.

'_Kau? Tidak menyukai wanita? Itu artinya kau menyukai laki-laki?'_ tuding Naruto sedikit berbisik.

"Bukan begitu, bodoh," sangkal Sasuke kesal, ia tak sadar jika suaranya meninggi.

Kedua _geisha_ tersebut saling berhadapan kemudian terkikik geli, baru kali ini mereka mendapatkan tamu yang cukup kocak. "Naruto-kun, apa dia temanmu?" tanya salah satu _geisha_ tersebut yang tak lain adalah Hinata.

"Teman? Dia?" Naruto melirik Sasuke, membayangkan bahwa laki-laki di sampingnya ini tidak menyukai wanita membuatnya merinding. Padahal tanpa ia sadari, dulu dirinya juga pernah mengatakan itu saat mengejar pencuri kecil.

Naruto menggeleng, "Tentu saja bukan, dia hanya kenalan saja."

Sasuke tidak suka dengan tingkah Naruto, dirinya yang membayar semua ini, tapi kenapa Naruto yang bertingkah seperti bos di sini?

"Bukankah anda kepala polisi di sini? Kalau tidak salah nama anda Uchiha Sasuke." _geisha_ cantik lainnya mencoba untuk masuk dalam percakapan. Mata bulatnya menilai Sasuke tepat di matanya.

Sasuke menahan napas mendapat tatapan seperti itu, "Bagaimana kau tau?" datarnya. Sungguh pertanyaan yang aneh.

"Semua orang juga tahu," jawab gadis berambut musim semi tersebut renyah.

'_Benar juga,'_ ujar Sasuke dalam hati. Ia kembali menampilkan image coolnya.

Hinata dan Naruto terkikik melihat interaksi Sakura dan Sasuke, mereka berdua seperti pasangan yang tengah dijodohkan.

Hinata kembali menatap Naruto, "Bagaimana keadaan Jiraiya-_sama_?" tanya Hinata pada Naruto.

"Dia baik-baik saja, hanya saja sepertinya ada sesuatu yang tengah ia pikirkan," jawab Naruto sambil menopang dagunya mengingat tingkah Jiraiya.

"Mungkinkah?" Sasuke menangkap obrolan mereka.

Naruto melihat raut muka Sasuke jadi semakin penasaran, "Mungkinkah apa? Apa kau tahu sesuatu mengenai Jiraiya-_sama_?" tanya Naruto antusias.

Hinata juga tak kalah antusias menunggu jawaban dari Sasuke.

"Orochimaru mengatakan sesuatu tentang kejadian 14 tahun lalu,"

Naruto dan Hinata saling bertatapan, 14 tahun lalu tentu berkaitan tentang mereka berdua. Apa yang membuat Jiraiya begitu memikirkannya.

"Ada satu anak yang menjadi koban kekejaman mereka 14 tahun lalu, aku tidak tahu siapa. Orochimaru mengatakan bahwa anak itu adalah putri dari Hyuuga Hiashi."

Seketika semuanya terdiam kecuali Sasuke yang tidak mengetahui siapa yang dimaksud putri Hiashi. Sakura melirik Hinata, '_Bukankah itu nama ayahmu?'_ bisik Sakura. Sakura mengetahui hal itu karena Hinata pernah menceritakannya. Namun Sakura tidak mengetahui hubungan Jiraiya dengan Hiashi, begitu pun hubungan Hinata dengan Naruto.

Hinata mengagguk. Ia meremas jemarinya bingung apa yang harus ia perbuat, _'Aku lupa jika Jiraiya-sama belum mengetahui identitas asliku. Apa aku harus mengaku padanya?' _

'_Jadi Jiraiya-sama tidak mengetahui tentang Hinata? Pantas saja dia tidak pernah memberitahuku tentang identitas Hinata. Tapi.. apa alasan yang membuat dia menolong Hinata saat kudeta malam itu?'_ Naruto terdiam sambil memandangi Hinata yang tengah menunduk. Ia mempunyai firasat yang tidak enak.

"Hey? Kenapa kalian semua diam?" tanya Sasuke penasaran. Ia memincingkan pandangannya. Apa yang membuat mereka terdiam pucat pasi seperti itu?

"Ah, _ocha_-nya mulai dingin, sebaiknya segera diminum." Sakura mencoba mencairkan suasana, ia menuntun Sasuke untuk meminum _ocha_. Meski Sakura tidak benar-benar mengetahui masalah sebenarnya, Sakura tidak berniat membuka mulut dan mengatakan bahwa Hinata adalah anak Hiashi.

Sasuke terlihat sedikit kaku saat menerima perlakuan Sakura. Ini pertamakalinya dirinya berada sedekat ini dengan wanita. Sasuke bersumpah akan menghajar Naruto saat keluar dari kedai ini nanti.

**. . . .**

Keempat pemuda-pemudi itu saling berdiri berhadapan di depan halaman kedai tempat Hinata dan Sakura bekerja. Hinata dan Sakura ber_ojigi_ menghormati tamu mereka, meski mereka terlihat seumuran.

Naruto dan Hinata saling bertatapan cukup lama. Tatapan yang penuh arti. Naruto mengagumi Hinata, ia bisa melihat perbedaan dirinya dan Hinata.

—Sangat berbeda...

Hinata tersenyum manis, membuat jantung Naruto berhenti berdetak, "Sampaikan salamku untuk Jiraiya-_sama,_" ujar Hinata menitip salam.

Naruto mengagguk mantap. "Uhm, akan aku sampaikan." Naruto berjalan menyusul Sasuke yang sudah lebih dulu pergi.

"_Arigato_, Sasuke." Naruto menepuk keras pundak Sasuke hingga Sasuke hampir terjungkal.

Urat perempat muncul di kening Sasuke, ini saatnya dia membalas perlakuan Naruto. Sasuke akan menghajar Naruto sekeras-kerasnya.

"Berkatmu, aku bisa bertemu dengan dia." Air muka Naruto berubah menjadi sendu. Sasuke menyadari perubahan itu, ia urungkan niatnya untuk memukul Naruto.

"Dia? _Geisha_ berambut indigo itu?" Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya.

Naruto mengagguk, "Uhm."

Tanpa perlu bertanya Sasuke sudah tahu apa yang terjadi pada pemuda di hadapannya ini. Sasuke yakin sekali kalau Naruto menyukai Hinata. Menyukai _geisha_ dari kelas atas sangat tidak mungkin bagi samurai seperti Naruto. "Pasti berat bagimu," Sasuke menepuk-nepuk lengan Naruto. Tidak bisa dibayangkan jika dirinya berada di posisi Naruto, pasti Sasuke akan menculik Hinata dan membawanya pergi jauh dari Jepang.

Naruto menatap Sasuke bingung, ia tidak tahu kenapa Sasuke mengasihaninya. "Sudah, aku harus kembali. Terima kasih karena sudah meneraktirku." Naruto tersenyum lebar, ia sungguh-sungguh berterima kasih pada Sasuke.

**~oOo~**

Hinata memikirkan perkataan Sasuke, dirinya terpaku di sudut meja, bahkan tamunya kali ini tidak ia layani dengan baik. Hinata melamun sepanjang malam. "_Sumimasen_," Hinata ber_ojigi_ yang kesekian kalinya, merasa bahwa sikapnya sangat tidak baik.

Hinata bangkit lalu meminta _geisha l_ain untuk menggantikannya. Pikiran Hinata tengah melayang-layang, ia tidak ingin merusak _mood_ para tamu nantinya.

Hinata berjalan sendirian sekadar mencari angin, "Jika aku mengatakan pada Jiraiya-sama, artinya aku bisa berkuasa, aku mempunyai sosok yang bisa melindungiku, aku pun bisa membalas perlakuan Ino-_san_ dan Konan-_sama_." Hinata menunduk, "Kenapa aku begitu ragu?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Ada sisi lain dari dirinya yang melarangnya untuk mengatakan pada Jiraiya. Perasaan apa itu?

"Perlakuan yang aku dapat dari kecil, sakit yang aku rasakan dari kecil, dan ketidakadilan yang aku dapat sejak kecil, bisa aku balas. Ya, bisa aku balas jika aku mempunyai kekuasaan. Berada di samping Jiraiya-_sama_ sangat menguntungkan bagiku." Bulir air mata menetes dari kelopak mata Hinata.

"Kenapa aku menangis?" Hinata masih tidak tahu kenapa sangat berat untuk mengaku pada Jiraiya. Jika memang pengakuan ini bisa merubah hidupnya, tentu Hinata akan segera mengatakan saat ini juga. Perasaan ini, prasaan asing ini menahan Hinata.

"_Tou-san, Kaa-san_, apa kehidupan layak tidak pantas untukku? Aku ingin hidup seperti dulu." Hinata mendongak menatap bintang, berharap bisa mendapatkan jawaban. Sayangnya itu semua tidak mungkin.

**. . . . .**

Jiraya menyusuri bekas tempat tinggal Hiashi dan Minato, siapa tahu Jiraiya menemukan sesuatu. Jika memang yang dikatakan Orochimaru benar, ia tidak akan memaafkan dirinya jika membiarkan putri dari sahabatnya terlantar.

Dari tempat ini Jiraiya mengetahui jika Hiashi mempunyai seoang putri berambut indigo dan bermata lavender. Tentu informasi ini didapat dari penduduk yang tinggal di sekitar rumah Hiashi.

"Bagaimana aku menemukannya?" gumam Jiraiya. Yang ia ketahui hanya ciri-cirinya saja. Jepang sangat luas dan ada banyak wanita seperti itu. Jiraiya tidak tahu harus mencari di mana lagi.

Dalam perjalanan pulang Jiraiya hanya berfokus pada ciri-ciri anak Hiashi. Sekelebat bayangan sosok wanita memenuhi otak Jiraiya. Sosok wanita lembut, manis, cantik, bertalenta, dan tentunya pintar. "Hinata?"

**. . . . .**

"A-A-Apa anda yakin?" tanya Shion tergagap.

Jiraiya menceritakan semua kegelisahannya pada Shion. Mereka berdua bertemu di kedai tempat biasanya Shion bekerja. "Hmm." Jiraiya menggeleng, "Aku tidak terlalu yakin."

Shion sedikit bernapas lega. Sejak Shion mengetahui tentang Naruto, dirinya tidak ingin melihat Hinata dekat-dekat atau berurusan lagi dengan Jiraiya. Tentu semua itu untuk menjaga agar Hinata tidak bertemu lagi dengan Naruto. Shion tidak ingin Hinata bernasib malang nantinya.

"Tapi ciri-cirinya sangat mirip dengan Hinata, kau bisa memberitahuku di mana Tsunade menemukan anak itu?" Jiraiya tidak mau menyerah. Jika memang yang dimaksud Orochimaru adalah Hinata, pastinya Jiraiya akan membebaskan Hinata dari _Okiya_. Itu pasti.

"A-aku tidak tahu," jawab Shion datar sambil mengalihkan wajahnya.

Jiraiya sudah mengenal Shion sejak lama, ia tahu pasti sikap dan sifat Shion, "Shion, ada yang kau sembunyikan?" tanya Jiraiya menatap curiga.

"T-tidak, tidak ada yang kusembunyikan. A-aku akan sangat senang jika itu Hinata, ta-tapi aku rasa itu tidak mungkin. Ya, tidak mungkin."

Jiraiya memincingkan tatapannya, "Benarkah?" sebelah alisnya ia naikkan, "Beri aku alasan kenapa Hinata ada di kediaman Orochimaru malam itu?" tatapan mata Jiraiya tajam dan menusuk.

Shion tidak bisa berkata-kata, matanya bulat sempurna, bulir keringat membasahi kening dan lehernya. "T-tuan, a-apa kau akan membeli Hinata?"

Brakk!

Jiraiya menggeprak meja bundar di hadapannya, ia sangat marah pada Shion, kenapa Shion menutupi identitas Hinata. "Apa yang kau rencanakan? Kenapa kau menutupi semuanya dariku?" Jiraiya beranjak dari hadapan Shion, pergi menuju _Okiya_.

**~oOo~**

Jiraiya bergegas menuju _Okiya_ dengan menaiki _Jinriksha_. Beberapa pengawal mengikutinya dengan berlari. Di dalam perjalanan, tak sengaja mereka berpapasan dengan Naruto.

Naruto menatap Jiraiya penuh tanya. Tanpa pikir panjang Naruto mengikuti Jiraiya. "Bukankah ini arah ke _Okiya_?" tanya Naruto sedikit bergumam. "Apa yang akan Jiraiya-_sama_ lakukan?" Naruto berpikir keras. "Jangan-jangan, Hinata?" Mata Naruto terbelalak. Apakah Jiraiya sudah mengetahui identitas Hinata?

Tanpa permisi Jiraiya langsung memasuki kamar Tsunade. Mengindahkan tatapan tanya dari para penjaga.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Tidak sopan sekali," gertak Tsunade. Ia tidak takut meski yang masuk ke kamarnya adalah mentri pertahanan.

"Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu, kau membeli Hinata dari siapa?" tanya Jiraiya langsung.

Tsunade menghela napas, ia harus mengontrol kesabarannya. Wanita tua itu duduk di atas bantal duduk lalu mempersilakan Jiraiya untuk duduk terlebih dahulu.

"Empat belas tahun yang lalu, aku membelinya dari seorang _samurai,_" terang Tsunade.

"_Samurai _itu, apa kau mengenalnya?" Jiraiya sangat tidak sabaran.

Tsunade terdiam, ia ragu untuk mengatakannya. Lagipula apa untungnya mengatakan hal itu pada Jiraiya.

"Katakan, atau _Okiya_ ini aku tutup," Gertak Jiraiya.

"Kau tidak bisa menutup tempat ini sesukamu, kau tidak punya kuasa melakukan itu." Tsunade mencoba terlihat berani, meski sebenarnya dirinya takut.

Tatapan mata Jiraiya masih tajam dan sangat mengintimdasi.

Tsunade meneguk ludahnya. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, "Dia, orang yang kau tangkap tempo hari."

_Brak! _

Jiraiya membuka pintu geser kamar Tsunade, ia keluar dengan air muka _shock._ Tatapan matanya mengedar menatap satu per satu _geisha_ yang kini tengah memperhatikannya.

Naruto datang menghampiri Jiraiya, "Jiraiya-_sama_? Apa yang kau cari?" tanya Naruto berpura-pura tidak tahu.

Jiraiya mengabaikan Naruto dan terus saja mencari Hinata. Di pikirannya saat ini hanya ada nama 'Hinata'. Rasa menyesal, bersalah, kasihan bergelayut di hati Jiraiya. Terutama prasaan asing yang makin membuat Jiraiya membutakan matanya.

"Jiraiya-_sama_?" sosok yang dicari Jiraiya berdiri di depan gerbang _okiya_ dengan pandangan mata kosong. Hinata belum siap bertemu dengan Jiraiya saat ini. Hatinya masih bimbang.

Tsunade berjalan mengekori Jiraiya yang kini sudah ada di hadapan Hinata. "Aku akan membawa Hinata keluar dari sini," ujar Jiraiya dingin, tentunya kata-kata itu ditujukan untuk Tsunade.

"Kau tidak bisa membawa _geisha_ku dengan semudah itu," balas Tsunade tak kalah dingin.

Di belakang Hinata sudah berdiri Shion yang baru tiba di _Okiya_. Pikirannya kalut saat melihat keadaan tegang seperti ini.

Naruto pun tak kalah bingung. Ia terus menatap Hinata yang masih tak bergeming. Jika Jiraiya membebaskan Hinata, itu artinya Hinata tidak akan menjadi _geisha_ di _Okiya_ lagi, tentu Naruto bisa leluasa menemui Hinata karena nanti mereka akan tinggal satu rumah—rumah Jiraiya— tapi ...

"Kau, harus melunasi hutang Hinata di sini, sebagai _Danna_ Hinata," Lanjut Tsunade.

Bagaikan tersambar petir. Semua mata tertuju pada Hinata dan Jiraiya. Terlalu singkat bagi Hinata untuk memberikan hidupnya pada seseoang—tuan.

Baru beberapa minggu lalu Hinata diangkat menjadi _geisha_ dan kini ia harus menjadi _geisha _pribadi Jiraiya. Setidaknya begitu seharusnya, jika Jiraiya membeli Hinata. Hinata tidak tahu Jiraiya membelinya sebagai seorang anak dari sahabat atau sebagai seorang wanita.

Tak kalah kagetnya bagi _samurai _ini. Naruto tidak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa. Yang ia tahu hanya rasa sakit yang menjalar di dadanya. Bahkan dirinya tidak sanggup menatap Hinata saat ini. Jika memang takdir ini yang harus terjadi, dirinya dengan Hinata akan berada satu rumah dengan dinding pembatas yang begitu tinggi dan kokoh. Naruto tidak akan bisa memandang Hinata sebagai wanita dan sahabat lagi. Sanggupkah dia menjalani hidup seperti itu?

"Ya, aku akan membayarnya. Berapa pun yang kau mau. Aku akan mengeluarkan semua uangku untuk mendapatkan Hinata!"

Rasanya seperti tertohok. Tatapan mata Hinata langsung ia arahkan pada Jiraiya. Jika seperti ini keadaannya, dirinya tidak diberi kesempatan untuk berpikir. Perasaan berkecambuk membuat air mata Hinata menetes. Senang? tidak tahu, Hinata tidak merasa senang. sedih? Hinata pun tidak tahu. Pikirannya kosong.

"Hinata?" gumam Naruto lebih pantas disebut bisikan.

Hinata menoleh ke arah Naruto, padahal tidak ada yang mendengar Naruto menyeru nama Hinata. Hati mereka saling terpaut.

Hinata baru menyadari bahwa Naruto berada di sana. Perasaan bingung dan sakit semakin menyiksa Hinata. Hinata menggeleng, ia berlari sekencang-kencangnya meninggalkan _Okiya_. Air matanya menuruni pipi, tersapu angin. Tak puas dengan langkahnya yang kecil, Hinata mengangkat _kimono_nya sampai lutut lalu berlari sangat kencang.

"HIINNAATTAA..!"

* * *

_Kami-sama, jika diperbolekan aku meminta permohonan egois_

_Aku ingin kembali hidup layaknya manusia_

_Kembali merasakan kehangatan keluarga_

_Aku pun ingin bisa mencintai dan dicintai_

_Kugantungkan permohonanku di dahan bambu tiap tahunnya_

_Jika kutemukan kembali tawa mentarinya_

_Kan kusimpan dalam hatiku yang terdalam_

_Menyimpannya untukku sendiri_

_Tapi bukan seperti ini_

* * *

—_**TBC—**_

* * *

_Astaga? _

_Oh ya, Vinara mau meluruskan masalah 'Dana' kemari. Dana artinya bukan panggilan sayang Deidara ke Sasori, ya (Yang Fujosi pasti tau) dana juga bukan dana uang. Banyak yang ngawur kemarin. Hahaha.. Vinara sampai ngakak. _

_Dana itu orang yang melunasi seluruh hutang geisha di okiya. Ia juga akan menunjang semua kebutuhan hidup geisha yang ia beli. Benar jika geisha tidak bisa menjadi seorang istri. Mereka hanya boleh dijadikan simpanan. _

_Kenapa banya review yang gak yakin kalau ini happy ending? _

_Inner: aku pun tak yakin. Bhahaha.. _

_Ikuti aja alurnya ya. Jangan tanya ini happy ending atau sad ending. Vinara belum mutusin endingnya seperti apa. _

_Vinara lagi males bercakap-cakap. Terima kasih buat yang sudah baca plus review. Maaf ya kalau Vinara gak bisa balas review kalian. Vinara juga minta maaf kalau Vinara updatenya lama. Hiihiihii.. tenang saja, insya Allah Vinara usahain cerita ini tamat dan gak hiatus. (meski updatenya lama)_

_Akhir kata dari Vinara. _

_Vinara sayang kalian semua. Terima kasih sudah jadi reader Vinara. Jangan kapok-kapok ya nunggu update-an cerita Vinara. _

_Wasalam~_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Catatan**__: Dikarenakan Fanfic ini sudah hiatus selama satu tahun. Vinara sarankan agar membaca ulang dari chapter satu, bagi yang lupa dengan alurnya._

* * *

**Ken To Hana no Buyou**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author: Vinara 28**

* * *

Hinata terdiam menatap tanzaku yang baru ia gantungkan pada pohon bambu yang terpasang di tengah pasar. Hari ini tepat hari ke-7 bulan ke-7. Konon di hari ini dua bintang yang dinamakan Hiko Boshi dan Ori Hime menyebrangi bimasakti hanya sekali dalam setahun untuk menghabiskan malam bersama. Menurut legenda, permintaan apapun yang ditulis di tanzaku akan dikabulkan.

Tersenyum miris mengingat dia begitu iri dengan kedua bintang itu. Atau paling tidak permintaannya benar-benar bisa terkabulkan. Nyatanya semua tergantung kehendak Kami-sama. Tradisi hanya tinggal tradisi. Jika saja benar terjadi, Hinata ingin kembali ke masa lalu.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Tampilannya saat ini sangat tidak layak. Tantanan rambutnya sedikit berantakan, ditambah kakinya hanya berbalut kaos kaki, lalu kimono yang sedikit kumal. Begitu kacau untuk seorang geisha. Hinata tengah bingung.

"Tinggal dengan Jiraiya-sama? Apa susahnya? Kenapa aku jadi bimbang? Apa karena Naruto? ... kenapa?" beribu pertanyaan berputar begitu saja tanpa bisa ia jawab.

"Hinata?"

Samar Hinata mendengar suara seseorang memanggilnya. Suara langkah terdengar semakin mendekat. Hinata tetap berdiri di sana, tanpa sekali pun menoleh ke belakang. Dia tahu siapa yang datang.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Jiraiya-sama, apa yang sedang dia lakukan saat ini?" Tanya Hinata tanpa membalas pertanyaan Naruto sebelumnya.

"Dia sedang mengurus kebebasanmu dari Okiya," balas Naruto. Napasnya tersenggal, dia tetap menjaga jarak.

"Bahkan tanpa meminta pendapatku terlebih dahulu?" dia mengigit bibir bawahnya, menahan getaran halus yang mendesak keluar dari dua kelopaknya. Beruntunglah dia masih membelakangi Naruto.

"Apa kau tidak menginginkannya?"

"Apa kau mengingnkannya?" Hinata mengembalikan pertanyaan itu. Entah apa yang sedang ia pikirkan saat ini. Pertanyaan itu terdengar sangat ambigu mengingat hubungan mereka hanya sebatas teman.

Naruto terdiam. Dia tidak berani menjawab, bahkan hanya sekadar memikirkannya saja dia tidak berani. Naruto sadar bahwa kini hubungannya dengan Hinata adalah tuan dan pelayan.

"Ji-jiraiya-sama sudah memutuskannya," jawab Naruto.

Jantung Hinata terasa sesak. "Aku bertanya tentangmu, bukan Jiraiya-sama!" Hinata menggertak, dia berbalik.

Kali ini Naruto bisa melihat wajah Hinata yang tampak kacau. Penampilannya pun tak kalah kacaunya. Keduanya tengah berada dalam keadaan kacau. Hati, dan penampilannya. Keduanya benar-benar kacau.

"Jiraiya-sama sudah memutuskannya Hinata-sama. Kau adalah tuanku sekarang."

Hinata tidak percaya Naruto akan memanggilnya 'Hinata-sama.' Dari setiap orang yang memujinya, menghormatinya, atau sekadar memanggilnya begitu. Kenapa perkataan Naruto yang begitu menyakitinya?

"Apa yang kau katakan? Aku temanmu, kau tahu itu. Aku bukan majikanmu atau orang yang harus kau panggil begitu." Ingin berteriak rasanya lalu menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Naruto tak kuasa memasang wajah tegasnya. Hatinya melumer. Dia hanya manusia biasa, tidak peduli sudah berapa orang yang ia bunuh. Naruto hanya manusia biasa yang mampu merasakan sedih.

"Memangnya kau pikir aku menginginkan hal itu? Semuanya sudah terjadi, kau adalah tuanku. Aku tidak bisa memandangmu seperti dulu lagi. Sekadar menatap matamu, tersenyum ke arahmu, bahkan memikirkanmu saja aku sudah tidak memiliki hak. Kau orang yang harus aku layani seperti halnya Jiraiya-sama. Memangnya kau pikir aku tidak merasakan sakit? Aku baru bertemu denganmu setelah 14 tahun berpisah, lalu semua berakhir dengan batasan selebar ini. Aku memang bisa melihatmu, tapi kau terasa jauh. Cukup, jangan menekanku dengan pertanyan yang tak perlu kujawab—"

Naruto menutup mulutnya lantaran Hinata sekarang sudah mendekapnya. Memeluknya erat.

"Jangan begini Hinata, jika Jiraiya-sama tahu, dia akan—"

"Tolong, jangan sebut namanya. Malam ini dua bintang yang berpisah tengah bertemu. Mereka menghabiskan malam bersama, dalam setahun sekali. Bukankah mereka terlihat seperti kita?" Hinata mendongak, menatap iris Naruto.

Keduanya saling bertatapan cukup lama. Kemudian Naruto menggeleng, "Tidak, mereka tidak sama seperti kita."

Mengunci Hinata, mengeliminasi jarak di antaranya. Kedua bibir mereka bertemu. Mengecup lembut lalu saling mengulum. Tidak peduli mereka tengah ditonton warga. Tidak peduli jika mereka berada di depan umum. Keduanya saling mengecup.

Waktu seolah berhenti... hanya saja tidak berlangsung lama.

Naruto mengakhirinya dengan berbisik, "Hinata-sama."

Sontak saja Hinata menarik diri. Mundur beberapa langkah lalu menatap Naruto nanar.

"Tolong, biarkan saya membawa anda kembali ke kediaman Jiraiya-sama."

**~oOo~**

Duduk di atas futon. Jemarinya sesekali menyentuh bibir. Sentuhan lembut itu masih ia rasakan. Napas hangat Naruto dan juga tatapan dingin yang dilayangkan si pria masih membekas dalam ingatan. Semua berlangsung begitu singkat. Seperti halnya saat mereka berpisah dahulu. Sekarang pun begitu.

Dia terjebak pada kehidupan yang begitu rumit ini. Takdir benar-benar kejam.

"Hinata, kau sudah tidur?"

Malas menjawab pertanyaan itu, sayangnya lampu kamarnya memang masih menyala, jelas sekali bahwa dia masih terjaga. Hinata membenahi letak kimononya dan juga tatanan rambutnya, lalu mempersilahkan seseorang yang berada di luar kamarnya untuk masuk.

Jiraiya duduk bersila. Dia memandang Hinata dari atas sampai bawah. Ditambah sekarang Hinata hanya memakai kimono tidur, membuatnya tampak seperti wanita biasa.

"Maaf jika aku langsung membawamu ke sini. Aku hanya ingin menjagamu tetap aman."Jiraiya mulai bersuara.

"Anda tidak harus bertindak seperti itu, tuan."

Jiraiya tertawa ringan. "Melihat putri dari sahabatku berkeliaran di tempat seperti itu, jelas saja aku begitu khawatir lalu mengambil tindakan yang cepat. Seharusnya aku mengetahuinya sejak awal, kau tidak harus mengalami malam mengerikan di manshion Orochimaru."

"Setelah anda membeliku, apa yang akan anda lakukan? Saya tetap geisha meski anda sudah menjadi dana saya," ujar Hinata to the point.

Jiraiya tersentak, tak percaya mendengar pertanyaan secepat itu dari Hinata. terlebih nada suara Hinata terdengar dingin. Apa ini sifat asli Hinata?

"Anda menolong saya karena saya putri dari Hiashi, atau karena anda menginginkan saya sebagai seorang wanita?" belum sempat Jiraiya menjawab sudah ditimpali dengan pertanyaan selanjutnya.

"Soal itu ..." Jiraiya menggantungkan kalimatnya. Dia sendiri bingung dengan perasaannya, dan menurutnya memang terlalu cepat untuk membawa Hinata masuk ke rumah pribadi.

Secara teknis, Hinata memang miliknya, dia bebas melakukan apapun pada gadis itu sekarang. Hanya saja... bukankan itu akan merusak citranya?

"Sebaiknya kau cepat tidur, aku yakin hari ini kau sudah mengalami hari yang berat." Jiraiya beranjak dari kamar Hinata.

Meninggalkan wanita itu sendirian.

Jiraiya bahkan lupa untuk menanyakan tentang Naruto pada Hinata. kedua sahabat yang sudah berpisah lama itu.. seperti apa hubungan mereka saat ini? Jiraiya juga penasaran.

**~oOo~**

Naruto masih terjaga meski sudah larut. Dia tidak bisa tidur, atau lebih tepatnya tidak berani tidur. Dia takut hari ini akan cepat berlalu, kemudian menemukan Hinata berada di rumah Jiraiya dengan status yang tidak punya nyali untuk menatap Hinata.

Naruto berjalan sembarang, tanpa sengaja ia bertemu Shion yang sedang berdiri menatap bulan di pinggir sungai tempatnya biasa menyendiri.

"Shion-sama?"

Shion berbalik lalu melempar senyum pada Naruto.

"Apa yang anda lakukan malam-malam di sini? Ini bukan tempat yang pantas anda kunjungi."

"Aku hanya sedang memikirkan Hinata. Aku mengetahui tempat ini dari Hinata. Dia bercerita banyak hal—"

Naruto mendengarkan sembari berjalan menuju sisi Shion. Ikut menatap pantulan bulan di permukaan sungai.

"—termasuk dirimu."

Pony Naruto yang ia biarkan tergerai menutupi matanya, membuatnya terlihat tenang saat mendengar ucapan Shion.

"Kau anak nakal yang selalu mengatakan bahwa Hinata jelek."

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya. Tidak menyangka Hinata akan bercerita mengenai hal itu pada Shion.

"Tapi kau juga yang sudah mati-matian melindunginya. Aku tidak tahu seperti apa perasaan kalian saat ini. Pasti sangat berat, mengingat kau begitu patuh pada Jiraiya-sama, dan juga begitu peduli pada Hinata. Kau juga tidak ingin Hinata celaka. Posisinya saat ini akan membuatnya aman. Kau tahu? Anak itu sudah mengalami masa yang sulit."

Shion mengakhiri perkataannya dengan melempar pandang ke arah Naruto.

"Aku tahu. Gadis yang terikat pada tiang saat itu adalah Hinata. Sifatnya sedikit berubah. Ketika pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya di atas panggung saat itu... intonasi suaranya begitu dingin. Dia bukan Hinata yang aku kenal. Itu semua membuktikan bahwa dia melalui masa yang berat sampai merubah sifatnya. Lalu saat malam kudeta di kediaman Orochimaru. Dia ... terlihat mengenaskan. Dia sama sepertiku, hidupnya dijalani hanya untuk membalas dendam. Lalu setelah semuanya usai. Aku—"

"Pernah berpikir untuk menghianati Jiraiya-sama?" potong Shion.

Naruto tersentak. Bibirnya menganga, tangannya gemetaran. Sejenak pikirannya kosong, lalu ia menggeleng sambil mengeratkan genggamannya pada sarung katana.

"Aku bahkan belum membalas budinya. Mungkin sampai kapan pun aku tidak bisa membalasnya. Dia orang baik—"

"Ya, aku pernah mendengar kalimat itu sebelumnya."

Naruto tersenyum hambar. "Jika dengan Jiraiya-sama, aku yakin Hinata akan hidup dengan nyaman. Ah, maksudku Hinata-sama."

Shion menghela napas panjang. Dia berbalik meninggalkan sungai.

Naruto segera saja mengekori Shion untuk mengawalnya. Tengah malam begini membiarkan geisha yang sudah melayani tuannya selama tujuh tahun berjalan sendirian? Jangan bercanda. Naruto masih sayang nyawa.

"Naruto, kau tahu kalau geisha tidak boleh jatuh cinta?" tanya Shion di sela perjalanan.

Naruto menggeleng.

"Kami tidak boleh jatuh cinta atau bahkan menerima perasaan cinta dari seseorang." Shion tersenyum miris setelah mengatakan hal itu. Hidup mereka benar-benar berat. Banyak beban yang menekan mereka, dan semua itu mereka tutupi dengan bedak putih tebal dan polesan lipstic untuk menyempurnakan senyuman palsu—topeng yang selalu mereka gunakan.

Naruto tercengang mendengarnya. Selama ini ia mengira geisha adalah wanita yang selalu mendapatkan apapun dengan mudah lantaran pelanggannya tak ragu-ragu untuk mengeluarkan uang. Mereka pasti hidup mewah. Ternyata tidak semudah itu.

Shion menghentikan langkahnya. "Tapi bukan berarti kami tidak bisa jatuh cinta. Geisha juga manusia. Dia juga bisa merasakan perasaan itu." Shion tersenyum lalu berojigi. "Gerbang Okiya sudah terlihat, kau cukup mengantarkan sampai di sini saja." Lalu beranjak pergi.

Naruto terdiam cukup lama di sana. Kemudian kembali berjalan mengitari desa. Matanya berat, tapi dia masih tidak mau tidur.

**~oOo~**

Matahari pagi ini telihat begitu menyilaukan bagi Naruto. Meski sudah ia coba untuk tidak tidur, nyatanya pagi telah menyambutnya. Dan ini terlalu singkat baginya. Dia belum siap untuk bertemu dengan Hinata di kediaman Jiraiya.

Seperti apa wajahnya saat ini? Apa tidurnya nyenyak? Tidur? Apa dia tidur dengan Jiraiya-sama?

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya keras. Dia sudah berkata bahwa dia tidak memiliki hak meski sekadar memikirkannya saja. Ini salah. Naruto tahu ini salah. Tidak semestinya dia berpikir seperti itu.

Dia menarik napas panjang. Menyiapkan mental untuk menyapa Hinata.

Di halaman kediaman Jiraiya. Pada taman bunga yang terdapat kursi dan meja kecil. Di sana Hinata tengah duduk sembari merangkai karangan bunga. Sinar mentari yang hangat memapar bebas kulit putihnya yang kali ini tak tertutup make up. Hanya lipstic merah yang masih menghias bibir ranum Hinata.

Rambut gadis itu digelung sedemikian rupa, namun bukan tatanan momoware. Hinata tampak pantas dengan semua itu.

Kursi, meja, taman, bunga, pakaian, dandanan, rumah. Semuanya begitu menyatu dengan Hinata. Dia seperti seorang bangsawan. Benar-benar bangsawan.

Naruto merasa sangat jauh dengan Hinata.

"Ohayou, Hinata-sama. Apa tidurmu nyenak? Jiraiya-sama memintaku untuk menemanimu berkeliling dan melayani semua keperluanmu." Naruto mencoba seriang mungkin.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu ambilkan bunga itu. Aku tidak sengaja menjatuhkannya."

Naruto tersentak. Bukan kerena perintah yang harus ia kerjakan. Tapi karena nada bicara Hinata terdengar begitu dingin dan datar. Bahkan Hinata tak menatapnya sedikit pun.

Naruto meraih bunga yang ada di bawah kaki Hinata, lalu mengulurkannya pada Hinata.

"Letakkan di meja."

Hinata masih sibuk menyusun beberapa tangkai bunga. Melihat Naruto meletakkan bunga dengan sedikit memalingkan muka. Membuatnya semakin memasang wajah angkuh.

"Ambilkan aku ocha."

"Bukankah ada pelayan—"

"Aku ingin kau yang mengambilkannya."

Naruto menuruti perintah Hinata dengan segera menuangkan ocha untuk Hinata, meski tangannya sedikit gemetar. Dia juga tidak ahli dalam melayani orang untuk minum.

"Setelah ini temani aku berkeliling." Menyeruput teh yang ada di cangkir porselen.

.

Entah sudah ruangan yang keberapa yang mereka masuki. Hinata sendiri tidak mengingatnya. Baginya semua ini tidak terlalu penting. Pikirannya terbang entah ke mana. Mengabaikan perkataan Naruto yang menjelaskan tentang ruangan-ruangan yang mereka lewati.

"Kenapa Jiraiya-sama memintamu untuk menemaniku? Kau samurai, bukan kepala pelayan. Kau tidak memiliki keahlian dalam komunikasi." Hinata membuka suara. Masih seperti sebelumnya, nada suaranya begitu dingin. Bahkan sedari tadi dia tak tersenyum.

"Karena dia tahu kita bersahabat—"

"Dulu," potong Hinata. "Sekarang kau hanya pelayanku," lanjutnya sambil mempercepat langkah.

Naruto semakin geram saja melihat sikap Hinata saat ini. Gadis itu seperti orang asing.

"Di sini ruangan Jiraiya-sama." Mereka berhenti di pintu besar. "Apa kau ingin melihatnya?" tangan Naruto menyentuh gagang pintu berniat untuk membukannya.

"Tidak perlu. Jika aku ingin, aku bisa masuk kapan pun aku mau." Cegah Hinata.

Naruto dan Hinata kembali berjalan, namun baru beberapa langkah, mereka bertemu dengan Sasuke.

Naruto tersenyum lebar menyapa kepala polisi muda itu. Sementara Hinata berojigi dibarengi dengan balasan Sasuke yang turut berojigi.

Sasuke sedikit mengernyit melihat Hinata berada di kediaman Jiraiya pagi-pagi begini, ditambah dengan Naruto yang berjalan di sampingnya.

"Apa Jiraiya-sama ada?" tanya Sasuke pada Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk. "Masuklah, sepertinya dia sudah menunggu kedatanganmu. Dia ada di dalam," jawab Naruto sekenanya.

Sasuke mengangguk mengerti kemudian berjalan melewati Naruto dan Hinata, namun saat melewati Hinata, ia memincingkan matanya. Saat bertemu dengan Hinata tempo hari dia tidak terlalu memikirkannya, namun saat ini dia begitu yakin pernah melihat mata seperti itu sebelumnya.

"Sumimasen." Sasuke membuka pintu ruangan Jiraiya. Kemudian menutupnya kembali.

Sekilas Hinata dapat melihat Jiraiya duduk di meja besar dengan beberapa buku di tangannya. Tatapan mereka bertemu.

"Duduklah, sampaikan laporanmu," perintah Jiraiya.

Sasuke mengangguk. Kemudian mulai menyampaikan laporan mengenai Orochimaru.

"Tidak mudah untuk membuatnya bicara. Tentang senjata yang ia selundupkan, kami belum mengetahui akan dibawa ke mana. Mungkin butuh waktu untuk menyelidiki, siapa saja yang terlibat dalam kasus ini. Mengingat kejahatan yang Orochimaru buat 14 tahun lalu, aku yakin kali ini pun ia merencanakan sesuatu yang besar."

"Ya, aku begitu mengenalnya. Dia memang orang yang licik. Aku percayakan dia padamu. Gunakan segala cara agar dia membuka mulut," timpal Jiraiya sambil merapikan berkas yang diberikan Sasuke untuknya.

"Ano.. maaf jika aku lancang. Wanita yang ada di luar itu—"

"Ah, dia anaknya Hiashi. Aku baru menyadarinya, ternyata dia orang yang aku cari. Karena itu, dia sekarang tinggal di sini." Terang Jiraiya.

"Bukankah dia geisha?" tanya Sasuke sedikit berhati-hati.

Jiraiya memincingkan matanya. "Kau tidak terlihat seperti pria yang sering menghabiskan waktu bersama mereka. Dari mana kau mengetahuinya?"

Sasuke mengernyit. "Ah, ya.. aku tidak sengaja melihatnya. Apa anda menjadikannya sebagai istri? Mengingat anda sudah lama sendirian."

Sesungguhnya pertanyaan seperti ini yang ingin Jiraiya hindari. Jiraiya sendiri tidak tahu pasti alasan kenapa dia begitu ingin membebaskan Hinata. Awalnya Jiraiya memang tertarik dengan Hinata. Dia memandang Hinata sebagai wanita. Namun setelah mengetahui fakta mengenai Hinata. Dia menjadi ragu. Jiraiya mengatakan bahwa dia peduli terhadap anak dari mendiang sahabatnya. Sayangnya dia tidak yakin apa itu berasal dari hatinya?

"Maaf jika aku terlalu mencampuri urusan pribadi anda. Sebaiknya aku keluar. Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu." Sasuke cepat-cepat berdiri. Dia tidak enak hati lantaran Jiraiya hanya terdiam. Membeku.

Jiraiya mengangguk, lalu mempersilakan Sasuke untuk keluar.

.

Saat akan keluar dari kediaman Jiraiya. Sasuke tanpa sengaja berpapasan kembali dengan Hinata dan Naruto. Wajah keduanya tampak berbeda dari saat di kedai tempo hari. Terutama Hinata. Gadis itu bertingkah layaknya wanita kalangan atas. Mungkin geisha memang bersikap seperti itu. Tapi gadis bernama Hinata itu... saat bersama Naruto tempo hari, dia lebih terlihat seperti teman.

Melihat Sasuke berdiri seperti itu, membuat Naruto berinisiatif untuk mendatanginya. Dia memohon undur diri sejenak dari Hinata. lalu berlari menemui Sasuke, hanya untuk menyapa.

"Bagaimana pertemuanmu dengan Jiraiya-sama? Apa berjalan lancar?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Sasuke sekenanya.

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan menuju pintu gerbang.

"Lalu, kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?" Naruto memincingkan tatapannya.

"Wanita itu. Bukankah kau menyukainya?" Sasuke menjawab dengan melemparkan pertanyaan yang tak diduga-duga. Keduanya terhenti.

Naruto tersenyum hambar. "Dia hanya teman di masa lalu."

"Aku tahu. Kasus yang aku tangani ini menyangkut tentang kejadian 14 tahun lalu. Otomatis aku mengetahui tentang latar belakang kalian, dan hubungan kalian dahulu. Aku hanya tidak menyangka kalian bertemu pada keadaan seperti ini."

Naruto sedikit mengernyit.

"Dari tatapan yang kau layangkan untuknya, aku mengetahui bahwa kau memiliki perasaan terhadapnya. Apa kau yakin, kau tidak menyukainya sebagai lawan jenis?"

Sebenarnya Naruto sendiri ragu tentang perasaannya. Melihat Hinata saat ini, membuatnya begitu sakit. Hanya saja, dia berpikir bahwa tempat Hinata saat ini akan membuatnya aman.

"Apa ini penting untuk penyelidikanmu?"

"Entah. Masalahnya Jiraiya-sama seperti memiliki perasaan terhadap wanita ini. Mungkin tinggal menunggu waktu saja sampai dia meminta wanita itu untuk menjadi istrinya. Ah, aku ingat geisha tidak bisa menjadi istri sah, namun itu tidak penting. Kau tahu? Jiraiya-sama adalah atasanku. Dia juga tuanmu." Sasuke terdiam sejenak.

"Mungkin saja aku akan membunuhmu. Jika Jiraiya-sama memerintahkanku melakukan itu." Sasuke membuang tatapannya.

"Kau tidak perlu menghawatirkan hal itu. Aku dan dia hanya sahabat."

Sasuke menyeringai, dia menepuk pundak Naruto. "Kalau pun kau memiliki perasaan terhadapnya. Kau harus menahannya. Karena ... aku tidak ingin membunuh orang sepertimu."

Naruto terdiam. Kepalanya sakit. Tolong berikan seseorang untuk dihajarnya. Seratus atau seribu tidak masalah jika harus berhadapan dengan orang sebanyak itu, asal dia bisa terbebas dengan perasaan yang membingungkan ini. Berulang kali Naruto mengatakan dia tidak memiliki perasaan kepada Hinata. kenapa orang yang diajaknya bicara selalu beranggapa lain?

Tidak. Sebenarnya Naruto sendiri ragu. Dia sendiri pun ragu tentang perasaannya. Naruto tersenyum hambar melepas kepergian Sasuke.

Naruto kembali dengan perasaan yang terbebani. Dan sekarang dia benar-benar memikirkannya_. 'Apa aku menyukainya sebagai wanita?'_

Dia mematung. Dia semakin bingung. Dia tidak tahu perasaan apa yang tengah mencubit hatinya ketika melihat Hinata tengah berduaan dengan Jiraiya.

Naruto terkekeh. Kemudian memilih pergi untuk berlatih pedang.

_Membunuh orang lebih mudah dari pada membunuh perasaan. _

**. . . .**

"Apa kau pernah bertemu dengannya sebelumnya?"

Jiraiya dan Hinata berjalan beriringan di taman bunga. Jiraiya terlihat tegang, sementara Hinata terlihat menjaga jarak.

"Polisi muda itu? ah, saya pernah satu meja dengannya," jawab Hinata sebisanya.

"Dia? Maksudmu Sasuke benar pernah satu meja denganmu?" Jiraiya tampak tak percaya.

Sasuke tipe orang yang terlalu berambisi pada pekerjaan. Dia tidak tertarik pada wanita apa lagi pada geisha.

Hinata mengangguk. "Dia pergi ke sana dengan—" Hinata menghentikan ucapannya.

"Dengan siapa?" tanya Jiraiya menginginkan penjelasan.

"Em.." Hinata kebingungan. Dia merutuki dirinya sendiri. Seharusnya dia tidak mengatakan hal itu. dan sekarang dia bingung akan menjawab apa? Jujur atau bohong?

"Katakan, Hinata. Dia pergi dengan siapa?" Jiraiya menatap Hinata serius.

Sebisa mungkin Hinata menghindari tatapan dari Jiraiya. "Ma-maaf. Sa-saya ti-tidak mengingat namanya."

"Benarkah?" Jiraiya menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Hinata mengangguk sedikit kaku. Sontak saja Jiraiya tertawa. "Ekspresimu itu lucu sekali." Seolah tidak pernah terjadi percakapan menegangkan sebelumnya Jiraiya tertawa renyah, membimbing Hinata untuk kembali berjalan.

Hinata tersenyum paksa menanggapi tawa dari Jiraiya. Meski dalam hati, dia begitu was-was. Beberapa kali lavendernya melirik tempat lain, berharap Naruto muncul lalu menggantikan Jiraiya untuk menemaninya.

Hinata menggeleng. Dia tersadar. Naruto sudah membuangnya. Dia mengatakan bahwa Jiraiya adalah tempat terbaik untuk bernaung. Lelaki yang sudah dianggapnya teman, sahabat dan keluarga itu sudah memanggilnya dengan sebutan Hinata-sama. Dia tidak bisa memaafkan hal ini. Ini begitu menyakitkan karena panggilan itu sudah membuat jarak yang begitu lebar di antara mereka.

"Hinata, apa kau sakit?" Jiraiya memperhatikan wajah Hinata yang tampak kosong.

Hinata mengangguk dibarengi senyuman. "Sepertinya kepalaku sedikit pusing. Boleh saya kembali ke kamar?" pinta Hinata.

Sedikit kecewa, tapi Jiraiya tidak bisa melarang hal itu. Dia mengiyakan permintaan Hinata. membiarkan wanita itu kembali ke kamar. Padahal baru beberapa menit mereka bersama.

**~oOo~**

Sasuke benar-benar memikirkan tentang kasus yang ia tangani. Di meja kerjanya terdapat beberapa surat yang ia temukan pada senjata selundupan milik Orochimaru. Isi surat itu mengenai jenis-jenis senjata dan cara penggunaannya. Namun hanya satu yang membuat Sasuke begitu tertarik. Satu kertas bertuliskan ucapan terima kasih.

"Bagaimana? Apa dia ada di kediamannya?"

Seseorang bawahan Sasuke langsung mengangguk. "Dia sudah kembali dari perjalanan jauh."

Sasuke terkekeh. "Orang itu, kenapa sulit sekali menemuinya. Padahal ada sesuatu yang mau aku tanyakan," gumam Sasuke sambil menatap kertas tersebut.

Segera saja dia pergi menuju orang yang begitu ingin ditemuinya. Mungkin hanya dia satu-satunya yang bisa membantunya. Orang itu memang tidak memiliki jabatan apapun. Dia juga bukan seorang yang memiliki pendidikan tinggi. Namun tidak ada yang bisa menandingi kepintarannya. Sayangnya dia gemar dari tempat satu ke tempat lain hanya untuk mencari sesuatu yang tidak ia ketahui. Jika ditanya sudah berapa banyak buku yang dia baca? Rumahnya saja sudah seperti perpustakaan.

Sasuke memang orang yang pintar, hanya saja dia tidak begitu berniat untuk membaca buku sebanyak itu. melihatnya saja sudah membuatnya menguap. Sasuke berpikir, jika Naruto yang ia bawa ke sana, mungkin saja anak itu akan pingsan. Dilihat dari kepribadiannya saja sudah jelas bahwa Naruto bukan tipe orang yang gemar membaca.

"Kau tahu? Terkadang aku kesulitan mencarimu," tuturnya tanpa berniat menyapa. Sasuke langsung saja membuka shoji.

Melihat Sasuke berdiri di roka, membuatnya sedikit bedecih, lalu kembali ke kegiatannya kembali, yaitu membaca buku.

"Ada apa mencariku?" tanyanya langsung. Tidak mau membuang waktu.

"Aku ingin kau menemukan orang yang sudah menulis ini." Sasuke menyodorkan kertas yang sempat membuatnya berpikir begitu keras.

Pria yang ada di hadapan Sasuke mengernyit. "Surat cinta?"

"Bukan. Surat ini aku temukan pada barang sitaanku."

"Kau tahu ini pekerjaan sulit."

"Karena itu aku membawa ini juga." Sasuke meletakkan bungkus kain dengan beberapa nominal uang sebagai upah.

"Kau tahu apa yang kumau. Aku butuh waktu paling tidak satu bulan—"

"Satu minggu. Tidak bisakah kau menyelesaikannya dalam waktu satu minggu?"

"Kau bergurau?"

"Aku serius, Neji-san. Untuk orang sepertimu yang sudah bertemu orang banyak, dan membaca berbagai tulisan. Aku rasa tidak terlalu sulit untuk menemukan siapa pemilik tulisan ini."

Pria yang memiliki rambut panjang dengan kuncir di ujung rambut tersebut menghela napas panjang. "Kau merepotkan sekali. Baiklah, tapi paling tidak beri aku waktu paling lama dua minggu. Kau perlu tahu ada ribuan orang yang mungkin memiliki tulisan yang sama."

Sasuke mengangguk setuju. Dia akhirnya bisa bersantai di rumah teman yang sulit sekali untuk dia temui. Sebenarnya dia mengenal Neji dari kakaknya. Entah dari mana Itachi menemukan mahluk langka seperti dia, meski sifatnya menyebalkan,Sasuke selalu meminta bantuan dari pria berwajah cantik itu.

"Setelah aku perhatikan. Ternyata memang terlihat mirip."

Neji mengernyit. Ia menjauhkan wajahnya pasalnya Sasuke memperhatikan wajahnya sampai begitu dekat. "Apa maksudmu?"

Sasuke masih memperhatikan mata Neji. "Hey? Apa kau memiliki saudara?" tanyanya sedikit menerka. Meski dia tahu bahwa pertanyaan ini sedikit lucu.

"Mungkin."

"Mungkin?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ya, mungkin. Aku tidak terlalu mengingatnya." Neji kembali meraih bukunya.

Sementara Sasuke masih saja memperhatikan wajah Neji.

"Jika tidak ada yang kau sampaikan. Lebih baik kau pergi saja. Aku sedang tidak ingin mengobrol."

Seperti inilah kepribadiaannya.

**~oOo~**

Sudah beberapa hari semenjak Hinata berada di rumah Jiraiya. Dia jarang bertemu dengan Naruto. Entah kenapa pria itu seperti menghindarinya. Padahal Naruto mengatakan dia akan melayaninya dengan baik. Hinata kesal.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Jiraiya mencoba untuk mengobrol.

Menghampiri wanita yang sering menghabiskan waktu dengan merangkai bunga. Duduk di sampingnya lalu memperhatikan ekspresi Hinata. Jiraiya sering menemukan Hinata melamun dalam waktu yang lama. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya.

"Aku tidak memikirkan apa-apa."

Bahasa yang Hinata pakai lebih santai dari biasanya. Itu semua lantaran Jiraiya yang selalu mengatakan untuk tidak terlalu formal atau kaku. Dia hanya tidak ingin ada sekat diantara mereka.

"Kau bohong. Kau pikir aku tidak memperhatikan sikapmu?"

Hinata tertawa kecil. "Baiklah, aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu."

"Apa itu?" Jiraiya mengernyit. Melirik Hinata dari ekor matanya.

Naruto baru menyelesaikan latihannya, berniat menghampiri Hinata hanya untuk memastikan tidak ada orang yang berbuat macam-macam. Sayangnya irisnya menemukan Jiraiya tengah duduk bersama dengan Hinata. akhirnya dia memilih menepi. Berdiri pada tempat berlainan dan mendengarkan percakapan mereka diam-diam.

"Sebenarnya aku memiliki satu permintaan." Hinata meletakkan tangkai bunga pada meja, kemudian memangku kedua tangannya. Lalu menatap Jiraiya serius. "Aku memiliki seorang yang ingin sekali aku jatuhkan. Tidak bisakah anda membantuku?"

Jiraiya menyerna kata-kata Hinata. Cukup lama dia memikirkannya sampai akhirnya dia tersenyum tipis. "Membantumu untuk balas dendam?" untuk orang seperti Hinata. rasanya terlalu banyak dendam yang ia pikul.

Hinata mengangguk. "Dia orang yang selalu memperlakukanku dengan kasar di Okiya. Aku ingin memberinya pelajaran."

Naruto mengernyit mendengarkan hal itu. Dia tahu dari Shion bahwa Hinata mengalami masa yang sulit. Wajar jika Hinata memiliki dendam. Hanya saja Naruto tidak menyangka Hinata akan meminta bantuan dari Jiraiya.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau berikan sebagai imbalanku? Kau tahu aku sudah membebaskanmu, dan aku rasa dendammu ini tidak ada hubungannya denganku. Berbeda dengan dendammu kepada Orochimaru. Aku rasa kali ini kau terlalu mengikuti perasaan."

Kedua jemarinya bertaut kemudian mengepal erat, meremas kimononya diam-diam. Ini memang masalah pribadinya. Hinata ingin sekali memberikan pelajaran kepada Ino dan Konan. Membayar semua penderitaan yang ia lalui.

"Aku memang mengikuti perasaanku. Bagiku hari-hari yang sudah kulewati dengan berbagai penderitaan yang mereka perbuat, membuatku ingin sekali membalasnya. Mereka harus membayar atas semua perlakuan kepadaku." Menghela napas panjang. "Lalu apa yang Jiraiya-sama inginkan dari orang sepertiku? Anda tahu aku tidak memiliki apa pun."

"Jika aku meminta tubuhmu, apa kau akan memberikannya?"

Hinata tersentak. Lavendernya membulat. Ya, dia memang tidak memiliki apapun. Sebagai seorang geisha dia masih memiliki satu yang berharga. Pantaskah Hinata menukarnya?

Bukan hanya Hinata yang terkaget. Naruto pun tak kalah kagetnya. Cengkramannya pada katana semakin erat. Entah perasaan apa yang membuat dadanya tertusuk-tusuk.

_Perasaan seperti ini seharusnya tidak boleh terjadi. _

"Anda menginginkan tubuh saya?"

_Harta berharga milik seorang gadis, tidak bisa diukur dengan uang atau drajad._

_Semua menginginkan perasaan tulus yang mampu menyentuhnya. Meraihnya. Merengkuhnya._

_Hanya saja tidak semua orang bernasib seperti itu._

_Cinta juga butuh kekuatan._

* * *

—_**TBC—**_

* * *

_**Hinata:** Setelah 14 tahun berpisah. Ini yang kamu lakukan kepada saya? Naruto-kun, yang kamu lakukan ke saya itu jahat! Kenapa kamu gak bawa saya kabur aja?_

_**Naruto:** Maaf Hinata. sebenernya aku pengen ngajak kamu kabur. Tapi authornya ngelarang mulu. Yang jahat itu Authornya. Bukan saya! Coba kamu pikir saja. Sudah setahun kita dianggurin, lalu ngelanjutin dengan jalan cerita seperti ini? Bukankah dia jahat sekali?_

_**Hinata:** Naruto-kun, perlu kamu tahu. Wanita itu selalu benar. Jadi Vinara selalu benar. Kecuali yang menganggap kalau Vinara itu laki-laki. Tehe~_

_**Vinara:** (tehe~ gundulmu) Tuh denger tuh yang dikatain Hinata. Vinara itu gak jahat. Vinara cuman kurang baik aja. Jadi maklumi kalau Vinara telat updatenya. Tehe~~~ (Ini mah bukan telat lagi namanya)_

_Yosh, ada yang kangen dengan FF ini? Lirik kolom review isinya surat tagihan semua. Ckckck.. kan Vinara jadi bingung mau balesnya gimana. Kalau gitu Vinara cuman mau nyampein terima kasih aja buat yang masih inget sama FF ini. Vinara aja kadang lupa pernah bikin FF begini. Setelah baca ulang dan ngerevisi, Vinara cuman ngebatin, "Wah, ternyata Fanficku keren juga ya." Sekali-kali muji diri sendiri gak papa, kan? Hahaha. _

_Oh ya, yang punya Wattpad dan instagram, kalian bisa follow (a)__**vinara28**_

_Sekali-kali promo gak papa, kan?_

* * *

**Terima kasih yang sudah membaca**

**Semoga bisa menghibur**

**Sampai jumpa Chapter depan**


End file.
